Sobredosis
by Russssh
Summary: El ceder la primera noche creará la primera grieta. Las demás, vendrán por los errores de ambos. El orgullo y la vanidad. Hacia la destrucción. Inglaterra/Francia. España/Fem!Francia. AU.
1. 01

**DICLAIMER:** Ni Inglaterra ni Francia me pertenecen.

**01**

A Arthur le dolía el cuerpo. Fue lo primero que se dio cuenta recién despierto. Después de dar vueltas intentando conseguir una posición cómoda, se percató de la irregularidad de la cama en la que estaba acostado, el colchón de tamaño king, las almohadas y las sábanas en general de un color rojo sangre, todo diferente a la sencilla cama individual de su habitación. Se sostuvo apoyando uno de sus codos y observó el resto que le quedaba por inspeccionar. Las persianas estaban bajadas y cerradas, desproporcionando la luz natural que le hubiera servido para examinarla mejor. Era muchísimo más pequeña que su habitación, pero la cama ocupaba bastante espacio, intensificando aquella impresión.

No, no era una habitación familiar. Y el dolor de cabeza le impedía pensar en una respuesta lógica para ello. Porque estaba claro que no era lo que más se temía, daba igual si sus ropas parecían ser aquel montón arrugado en una de las esquinas, y que él estuviera desnudo. _Expuesto_. Se levantó y, sin atreverse todavía a echarle un vistazo a quien estaba a su lado, caminó hacia la esquina y tomó sus ropas. Se las colocó con toda la rapidez que su estado le permitía, tambaleándose de un lado a otro. No encontró los zapatos. Los buscó sin éxito revisando hasta el más nimio lugar. Entonces consideró que podrían encontrarse en otras partes de la casa. Abrió la puerta y salió.

Era un apartamento pequeño, de un piso alto. Había salido de la única habitación que poseía; lo demás era un baño, una sala empequeñecida por un armario gigantesco, y una cocina minúscula con una lavadora a su lado. La única ventana daba hacia el centro, mostrando un compendio de edificios de muchos pisos y apartamentos donde los inquilinos vivían como aglutinados en cajas de cartón. En parte, daban la apariencia general de estar edificados como cajas endebles, pobres y grises, el último refugio para individuos desafortunados.

Aunque lo cierto era que nunca antes había pisado esa zona de la ciudad, quedaba muy lejos de lo que frecuentaba, ni siquiera había bares de renombre. Y, claro, tenía fama de albergar individuos de mala muerte, como para quitarle las ganas al más curioso de ir a indagar por allí.

Mientras buscaba sus zapatos, se preguntó cómo pudo terminar de ese modo. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, sólo imágenes difusas que poco aclaraban su mente. Era extraño, pero entre la niebla de sus memorias podía recrear la textura de unos labios. Estremeciéndose, apartó aquellos pensamientos. Temía encontrarse con una verdad desagradable.

Por fin halló los zapatos debajo de la mesa de la sala; se reprochó haberlos ignorado hasta ahora. Iba a colocárselos, pero dos brazos le rodearon por la cintura. Arthur se quedó rígido mientras que el otro lo estrechaba, distinguiendo el cuerpo desnudo ante el contraste de sus ropas maltrechas. Arthur no quería mirar, aunque reconociera la blancura de sus brazos.

-¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano, _cher_? Me harás parecer mal amante -dijo, con un inglés afrancesado.

-Suéltame -dijo Arthur, colocando sus manos en ambas muñecas y ejerciendo presión.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Nadie te ha dicho que puedas tocarme.

-Te prepararé el desayuno, sólo déjame vestirme y siéntate. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Francis retiró sus brazos de la cintura y fue a la cocina. Arthur se fijó en su desnudez, sin rastro de pudor. Arthur examinó su espalda con el fin de encontrar marcas que se hubieran producido anoche, por ninguna razón más

(porque lo que menos deseaba era tener que observar con atención su espantoso cuerpo, suficiente tenía con soportar su existencia)

-Déjalo. Ya me iba -le dijo, pero Francis negó con la cabeza.

-Espera, voy al baño. Oye, ¿qué te apetece?

-Desaparecerme de aquí.

Arthur se colocó los zapatos. Pensó en irse mientras Francis estaba ocupado y así evitar volverlo a ver, no fuera que quisiera seguir desnudo _porque sí_. Intentó dar con las llaves del apartamento, sin conseguirlas; entonces probó con la ventana, pero debían de estar en un octavo piso y no se arriesgaría sólo por huir del degenerado francés. En su lugar se sentó en la mesa.

Francis salió diez minutos después, cubierto con una bata de baño. Le dirigió una sonrisa brillante, Arthur hizo una mueca. Le sorprendía que no percatara de lo molesto que estaba en ese momento, y la repulsión que le causaba. Francis se sentó en la silla al lado suyo.

-Estoy feliz -soltó, sin venir a cuento-. No es muy común que me levante de tan buen humor. Generalmente necesito tres tazas de café para sentirme yo mismo. Si no, parezco un ogro. O algo peor. Aunque no sé qué pueda ser peor. ¿Siempre te levantas a esta hora? Es muy temprano para mí, pero podría acostumbrarme.

-¿La mañana te da por ser más absurdo de lo que ya eres? -repuso Arthur-. Ábreme, me voy.

-Es muy pronto y las calles estarán vacías. No es muy seguro. Te lo digo por experiencia.

-Si no me abres me lanzaré por la ventana. De cualquier manera me largaré de aquí.

Francis soltó una risa liviana y Arthur se preguntó por qué creía que era una broma. Entonces alargó su mano hacia la de él y la apretó en un gesto que Arthur supuso era cariñoso, para luego inclinarse buscando besarle en los labios. Arthur le estampó su mano en la boca, esperando alejarlo de su malnacida intromisión. Francis sacó la lengua y se la lamió. Arthur, en lugar de quitar la mano, hizo presión, lamentándose producirle un dolor tan leve.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! –chilló-. ¡Si haces eso no podré besarte!

-Ese es el punto, idiota -replicó Arthur, impulsándole la cabeza hacia atrás, quitando su mano por fin. Se la limpió con el pantalón. Nada que le importara porque ya de por sí estaba sucio.

-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? -preguntó Francis, tocándose ambas mejillas rojas y adoloridas.

Arthur debía admitir que el rojo le sentaba bien a aquel rostro pálido

(pero jamás lo haría, porque nunca esperaría que algo proveniente de aquel francés le resultara atractivo)

-Te he dicho que me abras la puerta. Me quiero ir de este lugar. Por si no lo has notado en estos dos años, me caes realmente mal.

-Ayer parecía todo lo contrario -observó Francis, arrugando el ceño-. Pensé que, bueno, ya que nos gustamos tanto, podríamos intentar algo. Ayer…

-¿Pero ahora qué mierda hablas tú? -interrumpió Arthur.

Se levantó de su asiento y reemprendió la búsqueda de la llave.

No quería observar el rostro de Francis, ni la expresión de desencanto y confusión que ahora se había apoderado de él, como si en serio le afectara que se estuviera negando a un cuento endeble de un amorío que

(evidentemente y pese a ciertas pruebas en contra)

nunca ocurrió.

-¿Es que no te acuerdas de nada? -insistió.

-Me drogaste. Lo dudo.

-Yo no te… Oh -Francis se quedó callado. Arthur, quien seguía de espaldas, se preguntó qué estaría pensando-. Entonces, ¿nada?

-No voy a repetirme. En serio, ¿dónde tienes la maldita llave? No quiero seguir aquí.

-Ya -soltó Francis, con tono débil.

Arthur escuchó el sonido de una mesa moviéndose. Cuando se volteó hacia él, lo descubrió sacándose la llave del apartamento del bolsillo de la bata. Francis se aproximó a la puerta, la abrió y le dejó vía libre para su ida. Arthur pensó que diría alguna estupidez más al pasarle por su lado, pero no fue así. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra.

El pasillo tenía otros tres apartamentos más. Las paredes eran de un marrón claro, o tal vez estaban tan sucias que se conseguía aquel aspecto. Al encontrarse frente al ascensor, Arthur se revisó los bolsillos, hallándolos vacíos. Se dio cuenta que no tenía nada de dinero, ni documentos, y a saber lo que habría ocurrido anoche. Dónde los habría tirado.

Se devolvió al apartamento de Francis. Tocó el timbre y Francis no tardó en entreabrir la puerta.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó.

-¿Ves por ahí mi cartera?

-No.

-Revisa bien. Tiene que estar por allí.

-Ayer no trajiste nada contigo. Te lo puedo asegurar. Te desvestí.

-Dame mi cartera, rana estúpida -replicó Arthur.

-Ya dije que no está.

Arthur soltó varias groserías, antes de controlar la lengua y ocurrírsele otra solución.

-Bien, supondré que no la tienes. Préstame dinero, ando limpio.

-¿No tienes ni una moneda?

-Ni una sola.

-Bien.

Francis le trancó antes de poder insistirle nuevamente. Por más que volvió a tocar, dio patadas, gritó y maldijo, Francis no apareció otra vez. Habían pasado veinte minutos.

Arthur se resignó a salir a la calle sin documentos _y_ sin dinero para tomar un taxi, lo que le dejaba con dos opciones, o pedir en la calle o ir caminando hasta su casa, que quedaba en el otro extremo. Mientras salía del mugroso edificio, consideró que en realidad la casa de Gilbert quedaba más cerca que la suya. Redirigió sus pasos hacia allá, armándose de paciencia y de energías porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo un trayecto largo.

El estómago le rugía del hambre, desconcentrándolo de su alrededor. Casi nunca entraba a esta parte de la ciudad porque no sólo quedaba lejos incluso de la Universidad, sino de todos los sitios que frecuentaba. Era una zona francamente horrible, de estructuras viejas y descuidadas y habitantes que hacían juego con ellas. Arthur recordó que la mayoría de la página de sucesos que reseñaban los periódicos provenían o de esta zona o de las aledañas. Tal vez estuviera exagerando, pero se sentía realmente mal consigo mismo como para ser de otra manera.

No era un imbécil. No estaba tan ciego como fingió estarlo en el apartamento. Las prueban hablaron sin ningún remordimiento, la noche anterior Francis y él habían dormido juntos.

Si alguien se enteraba, su reputación caería por los suelos

(y su mundo, donde exilió al francés al apenas conocerlo, dedicándose a execrarlo dentro de su propio universo)

Se debatió entre el odiar más a Francis o comenzar a odiarse a sí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Gracias por leer a quien haya llegado hasta acá. Un gusto.


	2. 02

**02**

Arthur se tiró en el mueble del salón, que también hacía las veces de cocina y de dormitorio. El departamento de Gilbert era de una pieza, con un baño y sin lavadora. Siempre iba a lavar en casa de una amiga de su infancia, que estudiaba en la misma universidad que ellos. Ahora mismo a Arthur se le perdía el nombre, teniendo mejores cosas en lo que ocuparse. Gilbert no tuvo problemas con darle dinero, en especial por el hecho que ya le debía desde hacía meses y siempre buscaba una excusa para no devolvérselo.

Gilbert le ofreció una lata de cerveza, húmeda por el frío, y Arthur tuvo deseos de vomitar. Declinó la oferta prefiriendo un vaso con agua. Gilbert se lo trajo y luego se sentó al otro lado del sillón, abriendo la lata, que soltó un suave sonido. Bebió un largo sorbo antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué Francis no te prestó algo?

Arthur emitió un sonido entrecortado, sin alcanzar a ocultar que le turbaba que Gilbert estuviera al tanto de la situación, cuando Arthur ni pensaba contarle

(o esperar que se enterara)

a nadie lo que había ocurrido. Era uno de los métodos para convencerse a sí mismo que se lo había inventado, como una pesadilla que confunde a los sentidos dando la apariencia de ser tangible, cuando en realidad era un espejismo traicionero.

(aunque el traidor fuera más uno mismo que la realidad a la que escapa)

-¿Por qué habría de darme dinero? –cuestionó Arthur.

Intentó colar en su tono de voz la advertencia de un terreno prohibido. Esperaba que Gilbert percibiera el peligro de desgracia inminente en sus palabras cercadas, aunque fuera más dado a desligar a las personas con el ambiente y encerrarlos a ambos dentro de una burbuja distorsionada. La última mirada echada le comprobó a Arthur que había vuelto a ocurrir. No había podido conectar con Gilbert. O al revés.

-Porque es lo menos que puede hacer si se ponen a tirar juntos. Digo. Tampoco habrá estado tan mal el rollo, ¿no?

Arthur empalideció. Al menos Gilbert no vio su reacción, por estar ocupado tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza. Al separarse, Arthur se apresuró a encontrar una defensa antes de volver concreto la acusación.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que –Arthur intentó que la palabra saliera lo más normal posible, aunque fuera difícil de pronunciar cuando iba ligado con su nombre y aquella facha de ser humano- me lo tiré? Si estuviera graduado, te demandaría por difamación.

-Verga, hombre, todo el mundo los vio salir juntos. Yo no, estaba limpiando el puto vómito de Elizaveta, pero Antonio sí. Y luego vino Feliciano y lo confirmó. –Gilbert dio otro trago.

El silencio apagó la caricatura de conversación. Gilbert, entonces, se giró hacia Arthur e intentó comprender por qué su figura emulaba el grito de Munch, atrapado en lo que parecía por los lazos de un profundo horror. Incómodo, no supo qué hacer, además de seguir bebiendo. Terminó por dejar la lata a un lado, al tiempo que Arthur se levantaba y se revolvía el cabello frenéticamente, como queriendo recuperar el período de inamovilidad. Se encontró farfullando un desfile de maldiciones en honor a Francis. Cuando se calló, respiró entrecortadamente y se volvió hacia Gilbert.

-¿Cuántas personas estaban en esa casa? –le preguntó, pero Gilbert no alcanzó a responder-. Medio mundo, y los más lenguas largas. Mierda, dime que Elizaveta estaba inconsciente. O aquel malnacido de… No, no me acuerdo de nada. Eres un imbécil, ¿qué hacías limpiando el vómito de alguien más? –le reprochó, como si ahora todo fuera culpa de Gilbert. Éste lanzó un quejido de protesta-. No, no te justifiques, no tienes derecho. Alguien con cerebro debió haberme detenido. Es obvio que estaba drogado.

-¿Qué?

-Aquel bastardo me drogó.

-¿E-En serio?

Gilbert parecía, de verdad, asombrado. A Arthur le dolió.

-Claro, ¿qué si no?

-¿Tienes pruebas?

-Ninguna. Pero es indudable.

Arthur caminó de un lado para otro de la habitación, preso por una turbulenta excitación. Quería recordar los hechos, pero estos se rehusaban a llegar a su mente. En cambio, las consecuencias se ubicaron bastante bien sin ser bienvenidas. Pensó en su reputación, en lo que diría todo el mundo, en su amor propio y, por último, pensó en su novia. ¡Cómo la había olvidado! Ella había estado allí, habían asistido juntos. ¿Lo habría visto también?

Si el martillo de Thor le golpeara en el estómago en ese preciso momento, le dolería menos. Gilbert le colocó una mano en su hombro. Y entonces una idea, tímida y escuálida, intentó cobrar sentido en su mente.

-¿Pero cómo das por supuesto que me acosté con Francis? Sólo salimos juntos de esa casa. Bien pude dormir en un callejón cualquiera, que dicho sea de paso, habría estado mejor.

-Eh… creo que es _porque saliste_ con Francis. Es como obvio lo que viene después.

-¡Pero no nos acostamos juntos!

Gilbert parecía confuso.

-¿No acabas de decir que te drogó…?

-Pero sólo para salir de la fiesta. Luego me liberé de él.

-Pero acabas de venir de su casa, sin dinero –señaló.

-Jódete Gilbert, te digo que nada ocurrió.

Gilbert se quedó callado, desconfiando de su afirmación. Arthur no tuvo mayor motivo para seguir quedándose allí, con lo cual se despidió de Gilbert y partió. Tomó un taxi, que lo dejó frente a la entrada de su casa. Llamó a la puerta y lo atendió una de las criadas. Después de serle prometido un generoso desayuno-almuerzo, fue a su habitación.

Los pensamientos siguieron enloqueciéndole la cabeza. Uno de ellos en especial lo golpeó con dureza, una y otra vez hasta que se vio obligado a obedecerlo. Encendió su laptop, se metió en su facebook y comprobó que, al menos, no había ninguna prueba incriminatoria por los momentos. Tal vez no existiera, dejando sólo los meros recuerdos. Podría excusarse con algo llamado alucinación colectiva. Podría inventar que en realidad no había sido Francis, sino una chica rubia con el cabello largo. Así, cualquiera se habría desorientado, dado el ser humano a suponer lo peor por naturaleza. Debía ocuparse de la identidad de la chica inexistente.

Llamó a su novia, pero no lo atendió. Arthur supuso que estaría ocupada

(aunque, dentro de sí, se dispararan las alarmas)

Claro, ya había fotos de la fiesta. Todos haciendo el idiota y perdiendo la compostura y dando pie a un chalequeo tanto virtual como real, pero al menos él no protagonizaba ninguna de ellas. Dejó la laptop encendida mientras fue a desayunar. Al volverse, aproximadamente media hora después, se encontró con su bandeja de entrada llena de notificaciones de facebook. Arrugó el ceño, odiando el miedo que le producía leer la primera.

Era de la china llamada Mei, quien había sido la primera en etiquetar una foto suya. Hizo click, esperó medio segundo a que la página abriera, bajó con el ratón y apretó el vínculo, que lo dirigió a la foto en cuestión.

La vio.

_Una mano, su mano, puesta en su cadera, mientras que con la otra mantenía aferrado el largo cabello dentro de su puño, imponiendo al individuo que se dejara ceder, porque él estaba rompiendo cualquier límite existente entre ambas bocas. Sudados y con el alcohol desfigurando sus expresiones, los rostros eran reconocibles: él y Francis, envueltos en una multitud de estudiantes, echados a mirar unos y otros no, creando un recuerdo que se tambalearía entre la conciencia y lo imaginado por una mente en plena discapacidad de sus funciones. _

Allí estaba la prueba que lo condenaría en el juicio.

El corazón se detuvo, emulando el hilo de sus pensamientos, y se hubiera quedado petrificado si unas ansias de matar a alguien no se hubieran enclavado junto a la vergüenza y el odio inmenso hacia nadie en especial. O hacia todo el mundo.

(tal vez, un poco, hacia sí mismo)

No esperó hasta serenarse. Como no tenía el número de Mei, le dejó un mensaje en la misma foto. Fue corto, seco, no podría dar pie a nuevas burlas.

(y pronto se daría cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba)

Miró los comentarios que habían dejado, un montón de chismosos e imbéciles. A pesar de que sabía que lo mejor sería pasar de ellos, los leyó. La ira que no se había apaciguado, incrementó. Pero no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera tenía el teléfono de celular de Francis para insultarlo con todo lo que se merecía. Tuvo que conformarse con esperar a que Mei quitara la foto y esperar que el mundo volviera a la normalidad.

Por favor, pensó, antes de echarse a la cama para perderse de sí mismo

(pero minutos después se levantaría y se desnudaría, para observar el rastro que había dejado Francis en él. Y pensó también en la deliberada desatención que había tenido con el cuerpo de Francis a su vez. Si quería engañarse, debía hacerlo bien)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola a todos n.n

Me he dado cuenta de dos errores cometidos en el capítulo anterior: primero, no expliqué que esto era un universo alterno (aunque ya lo habrán supuesto por ser medio obvio… espero) y, segundo, tampoco avisé que sería un multichapter. Así que para Nanda, le digo que habrá continuación. Cuánto, no sé, porque es la primera vez que me embarco con un fic de estas características. Como le dije a una amiga una vez, quisiera probar. Pero no espero que sea horriblemente largo, pero como ya verán tampoco será malvadamente corto. Anniih preguntó si sería UKFr, yo le digo que sí n.n

Siempre he creído que Gilbert y Arthur serían amigos fabulosos, ambos son chicos de acción y sus personalidades compaginan mucho. Con respecto a la novia de Arthur, ¡es un secreto! (en realidad, debo escogerle un nombre todavía, así que se queda así por los momentos u.u)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, si les soy sincera no esperaba ninguno, así que ha sido una grata sorpresa encontrarme con lo contrario.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. 03

**03**

Arthur se levantó aquel lunes por la mañana a las seis en punto, siguiendo la rutina de siempre. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó su maletín y las llaves del auto, para luego salir al estacionamiento, donde estaba parado un automóvil de apariencia casi nueva. No porque se esmerara cuidándolo, porque sus choques y magulladuras había tenido en sus noches de juerga, sino porque su padre lo mantenía impecable, pagando los destrozos de la inconsciencia de su hijo. Él se había prometido cambiar ese aspecto de su personalidad, para evitarle tanto disgustos como gastos.

Tiró el maletín en el asiento trasero, revisó su celular por si tenía nuevos mensajes

(ninguno de Patricia, su novia, hasta ahora, pero sí mensajes de burlas de sus mal llamados _amigos_)

y arrancó. Aproximadamente una hora después ya estaba aparcando en la Universidad, cerca del edificio de derecho. Tardó en bajarse, pensando en los comentarios hechos hacia la foto de Facebook y también en los mensajes en su celular. Mei la borró en la noche, cuando, según ella, llegó nuevamente a casa y pudo usar su computadora. Nunca le dijo que lo lamentaba, Arthur no se lo exigió, le parecía que la niña habría mentido.

A lo mejor a estas alturas ya era un suceso pasado. Quién sería tan ocioso como para seguir en vilo un chisme sin sentido gracias a una foto trucada. Arthur terminó de bajarse y andar con el mismo paso de siempre, con la expresión habitual en el rostro, hasta llegar al salón de la primera clase del día. Al entrar, las únicas tres personas se callaron en el acto, como si él con su presencia hubiera precipitado el final del chiste. Murmuró un escueto buenos días que fue respondido de igual forma, y se sentó en un pupitre frente a la ventana que daba a la calle principal que conectaba el resto de las facultades y las áreas verdes. Entonces los otros tres reanudaron la conversación, con el interés de Arthur. Pronto se integró a ella y el ambiente se relajó tanto como para cuidar menos el vocabulario y el tema en cuestión. La fiesta vino a colación

(o, tal vez, hubiera vuelto)

y después de hablar de la borrachera de Elizaveta que terminó con todo el piso de la cocina vomitado o por el arresto de Antonio por salir a la calle vestido únicamente con un taparrabo y unas orejas de conejo, alguien hizo una nada ligera indirecta que implicaban besos homosexuales de hombres heterosexuales con hombres abiertamente gays.

-Como quién -exigió saber Arthur, fríamente, intentando suprimir sus nervios.

-Decir nombres sobra -dijo Martín, un castaño de ojos claros-. Si has entendido que la cosa es contigo.

Arthur palideció para enrojecer de un tirón, sin preocuparse en aliviar su ira e indignación. Pero los demás siguieron antes de poder defenderse.

-Te tenías bien guardado que te gusta Francis -informó una chica-. Si generalmente da la impresión de que lo odiaras.

-¿Y luego a dónde se fueron? Los vieron salir juntos pero ya nadie supo averiguar el destino -dijo el otro.

-Detengan las conjeturas, no dicen nada que tenga sentido –les interrumpió Arthur-. Francis me drogó con algo extraño y me forzó a estar con él, luego me obligó a salir, pero a medio camino me libré y volví a casa.

Todos le dirigieron miradas de suspicacia.

-¿Tiene algún sentido que me enrollara con la puta del pueblo? –repuso, intentando hacerles entrar en razón.

-Bueno… -iba a terciar uno.

Arthur iba a seguir dando argumentos en contra de aquella fantasía con nombre y apellido, pero el profesor llegó y los cuatro se callaron. Luego de diez minutos llegó el resto de sus compañeros y la clase comenzó. En el segundo bloque, con otro profesor, la cabeza de Arthur dejó de prestar atención a las miradas disimuladas

(pero con intención)

que le dirigían los chicos de vez en cuando. Su concentración se desenfocó, y acabó observando a través de la ventana, abstraído. Distinguió una figura rubia entre la multitud, vestida como si fuera modelo de pasarela en vez de estudiante de Arte, caminando a paso lento como si, otra vez, modelara en vez de caminar y tuviera el objetivo de llamar la atención de los transeúntes que el del llegar a su destinación. Se preguntó si tendría clase a esta hora. Le mandó un mensaje a Sakura preguntándole dónde estaba, pues los estudiantes de Arte era tan pocos que sólo tenían un grupo, con un horario idéntico en todos. Medio minuto después, ya tenía la respuesta:

_ Stoy en clacs °-° no me gusta Bosch nif nif TT_TT q kerias? ?_?_

Arthur ignoró la respuesta y se volvió hacia la ventana. Consiguió de nuevo a la figura rubia. Francis había desviado su camino de la facultad de Arte para irse a los jardines. Arthur se levantó de su asiento y, antes de pensar en lo que hacía, se encontró yendo en su dirección. En el recorrido justificó su acto como necesario: debía dejar los puntos claros con respecto a aquella noche que jamás existió.

Entró a los jardines y lo buscó con la mirada, al tiempo lo halló detrás de un árbol, sentado en un banco, de espaldas, y con dos brazos colocados toscamente en su cintura. Al acercarse un poco más, se dio cuenta que se estaba besuqueando con otro tipo que Arthur en su vida había visto por la universidad.

Tuvo ganas de patearlo. Estaba muy ocupado arreglando el desastre que su droga había provocado esa noche del sábado, para entonces encontrárselo muy feliz _en manos de otro_, ajeno a su culpa y como si nada entre los dos hubiera ocurrido

(que no ocurrió pero)

Sin importarle los modales, Arthur se acercó y los separó con brusquedad, tomando a Francis por la cola de caballo, quien soltó una exclamación de confusa protesta. El otro imbécil también protestó, sin moverse de su sitio.

-Ya que he captado tu atención –comenzó Arthur, ignorando al otro y soltando a Francis-, acaba con lo que estás haciendo y ven. Vamos a hablar.

-¿A cuenta de qué? –gruñó Francis, soltándose la cola para volverse a amarrar el cabello.

-Te lo estoy diciendo yo.

-Podemos hablar aquí. Enfrente de… ¿Eric?

-Darren –dijo el otro, rodando los ojos-. Te lo he dicho tres veces.

-Pues tu cara es un Eric total –se excusó Francis. Arthur arqueó una ceja-. Enfrente de Eric. Digo, Darren.

-Yo me voy –repuso Darren, sin ocultar su ofensa.

Se alejó antes de que Francis se le ocurriera cómo retenerlo. Arthur volvió a insistir que fueran a otro sitio.

-¿Como cuál? –preguntó Francis sin mayor opción.

-Uno donde no me vean contigo. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

-Pues yo me quedo aquí. Si vas a hablar conmigo, te sientas a mi lado o te quedas de pie, pero no nos vamos a donde tú digas. Además, no confío en ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo que quieras hacer. Eres de los hombres que entre menos vean, más hacen.

Arthur bufó, manteniéndose de pie.

-Sólo quiero aclarar las cosas.

-¿… te disculparás?

-Como si tuviera motivos. Y cállate, que no tienes nada que opinar aquí –interrumpió Arthur cuando vio a Francis abriendo la boca-. Mira, no sé qué hiciste ese sábado o la naturaleza de esa droga, pero no pienso tomar acciones legales contra ti.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo no te me acerques. Tampoco inventes cosas extrañas como que nos –Arthur abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de reunir el valor para decirlo-: acostamos esa noche. Prohibido decirle a alguien que amanecí en tu apartamento. Tampoco nos besamos. Hay una foto que ronda por ahí que es completamente falsa y tú debes decir eso. En resumen, nada pasó esa noche. Si dices algo, lo pagarás.

-¿Pero es que acaso vas en serio? –preguntó Francis, estupefacto.

-¿Parezco andar contando chistes, tú? –le respondió-. Eres más imbécil de lo que aparentas.

-¿Pero es que te oyes?

-Sí, he repasado punto por punto. No creo olvidar nada importante.

Francis se levantó y lo miró fijamente.

-Demándame si quieres, pero no pienso obedecerte. Estás loco, pero da igual. De todas maneras tampoco fue fabuloso. Puedo decirle a quien yo quiera el mal polvo que eres.

-¡Coño, cállate! –exclamó Arthur, estrellándolo contra el árbol, esperando que nadie los hubiera oído.

(aunque sus temores eran vanos, no había ni un alma cercana a ellos)

Francis soltó un gemido de dolor y Arthur siguió ejerciendo presión.

-Estoy siendo bueno, pero si se te va la lengua, sólo tú serás responsable de lo que yo te haga.

-Eso será curioso verlo.

-Te lo advierto, intenta dañar mi imagen y cumpliré mi palabra.

Se quedaron en silencio, Francis no volvió a decir absolutamente nada más, mirándolo con una expresión que Arthur no quiso reconocer. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba con aquel semblante, tan ajeno al que estaba acostumbrado a ver y cuyo desconocimiento le ponía nervioso. Lo soltó y, sin mirarlo una segunda vez, se alejó a grandes pasos.

Tal vez había precipitado sus palabras, pero era la única manera de conseguir borrar aquel episodio para siempre

(y lo que parecía remordimiento, era más la incertidumbre de desconocer si Francis le haría caso o no)

A mediodía se reunió con Sakura y Gilbert. Les preguntó por Patricia y ellos se encogieron de hombros, pero no hizo falta inquirirles más, porque ella llegó a los cinco minutos y pidió un momento a solas. En un salón vacío, Patricia rompió con él, por más que Arthur intentó justificarse, darle razones y manejar lo ocurrido a su propia conveniencia.

-Hoy los volví a ver juntos, Arthur –dijo ella con amargura al final, sin nombrar a la persona de la discordia directamente-. Él estaba con otro pero tú lo separaste. _Tú_. Para mí no hacen falta más pruebas. Hasta la próxima.

Salió del salón, dejando a Arthur envuelto en un mar de sentimientos.

(lleno de desprecios y decepciones)

Y Francis tenía la culpa. Otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Hola!

Espero que hayan pasado una buena semana, por mi parte así fue n.n Bueno, aquí lo dejo, con Arthur soltero y sin compromiso y algo despechado, pero ya se le pasará u.u Después de pensármelo mucho decidí que su –ahora- ex novia fuera un personaje original y no uno del canon, no quiero ningún triangulo amoroso, generalmente sufro mucho con ellos. Aunque la idea de que fuera Seychelles es tentadora (como pensó Deskdraik), en la primera versión pensé en Portugal y su primer diseño de mujer.

Sakura es fem!Japón. Y sí, habrá Japón en su versión normal, he pensado en agregar tanto uno como otro según me vaya conviniendo (no es una gran razón ).

Con respecto a qué ciudad están y la Universidad (que nadie lo ha preguntando, pero viene bien saber)… bueno, es la Universidad de Miami, pero no esperen nada cien por ciento exacto. Sakura y Francis estudian en el mismo año, 3ero, el mismo que Arthur.

Noelle Bellamy preguntó la edad de los personajes. Pues: Arthur tiene 21 años y Francis 24. Mantengo el hecho que Francia es mayor –en apariencia- por tres años, últimamente me gusta mucho las relaciones donde el menor tenga un rol más "dominante". Aunque Inglaterra ya es muy dominante de por sí O.o

Bueno, creo que eso es todo n.n ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Espero verlos una próxima vez.

¡Nos vemos!


	4. 04

**04**

El chisme a la semana fue sepultado por el paso del tiempo y el auge de otros acontecimientos, por lo cual Arthur se encontró en la universidad sin el temor de que el suceso-que-jamás-pasó interrumpiera la relativa tranquilidad de su vida. A veces volvía, cuando se cruzaban por la vía principal o por los pasillos de la facultad de Arte cuando buscaba a Sakura, y los que estaban a su lado apuntaban en pleno blanco con sus maledicencias, pero Arthur los ignoraba y, gracias al cielo, Francis pasaba de largo como si fueran un aburrido afiche pegado en la pared.

Le había sorprendido aquella pasividad, que a veces lo aliviaba porque se decía que habría cerrado el tema y regresado a su vida normal, pero otras lo ponía nervioso, preguntándose si la falta de noticias era una señal de una venganza inminente. Si acaso esperaba el momento justo para atacarle, sin temer ninguna represalia por su parte. Si ocurría, Francis cometería un gran error, pero no era un hombre que se distinguiera por pensar sus acciones antes de llevarlas a cabo, lo cual explicaría que se relacionara sexualmente con medio mundo, incluso con hombres de escasa reputación.

Como el que tenía ahora adelante. Estaban sentados unas mesas alejados de ellos, pareciendo mantener una típica conversación entre amigos, pero Arthur sabía distinguir una mano bajando por la espalda del otro y una pierna acariciando a la otra, lo mismo que esas miradas y esas sonrisas tan sospechosamente inocentes. Tan fingidamente inocentes.

Se llevó un puñado de papas gritas a la boca y las masticó con lentitud, perdido en una escena ajena, que a lo mejor no quería espectadores

(pero qué demonios, estaban allí a vista de todos)

Tragó y le quitó su pote de refresco a Gilbert, quien protestó un poco antes de encogerse de hombros e ir por sus papas gritas. Sakura comía a su lado su almuerzo preparado en casa, en frente de Gilbert. Arthur soltó un bufido cuando Francis se inclinó hacia el otro para decirle algo al oído, éste se rió y se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano, que fue aceptada de inmediato. Terminaron alejándose, saliendo del comedor.

-¿Te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara –observó Sakura.

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo estás imaginando.

Sakura era callada y observadora, a veces a Arthur le daba miedo que pudiera ver a través de él sus más profundos sentimientos hasta descubrirse por completo, quedándose expuesto a su juicio.

-De todas formas –siguió Sakura, comenzando un tanto insegura para después tomar impulso-, no parece que le interese demasiado. Más te ha mirado a ti, cuando estabas distraído.

-Ya dije que no es nada –farfulló Arthur.

Gilbert quiso saber de qué estaban hablando, Arthur se apresuró a nombrar a Patricia y la conversación tomó un rumbo desagradable, mas no peligroso. Concluido el almuerzo, los tres se levantaron y fueron a los jardines, hasta que se hizo la hora de volver a sus actividades.

* * *

><p>Afincó los colmillos en la piel, lamiendo con su lengua su espuma marina, ya no probándolo para decidirse por su plato fuerte, sino reconociéndolo como si no se cansara de pedir lo mismo una y otra vez. Al separarse, dejó su huella en la cadera, y la ola de deseó viajó por el resto del cuerpo. El de ambos. Admiró orgulloso la erección que había provocado, alzándose altiva únicamente para él, su único dueño, la persona con el derecho legítimo de apoderarse de toda su voluntad y acoplarla a la sed de sexo, el falso pensamiento romántico de hacerlo suyo. No tenía importancia cómo lo llamaba, mientras que esas manos descuidadas bajaban hacia su entrepierna y reconocían al huésped.<p>

Sintió la gloria cuando los labios detuvieron la sonrisa ávida para besarlo en la punta.

Y su amante se desvaneció tras un largo gemido. Arthur abrió los ojos, bajo la compañía de una excitación adormilada, que iba perdiendo la desorientación a medida que reconocía su habitación, su soledad y el dolor _abajo_ como único rastro de una fantasía interrumpida. Respiró entrecortadamente, preguntándose qué clase de sueño era aquel donde Francis acaparaba el papel protagónico. Miró su entrepierna, reconociendo la urgencia, y llevó una mano hacia ella.

Mientras movía de arriba hacia abajo, pensó en los pechos de Patricia, pero estos no parecieron lograr el cometido supuesto. La desnudez de su ex novia no conseguía trabajar su excitación. "No importa", se dijo y buscó a otra mujer que la supliera en sus pensamientos. Una galería de mujeres conocidas, y ahora desnudas, apareció en su imaginación en las posiciones que él quiso, con el cuerpo que la ropa le obligaba a dibujarles, pero ninguna surtió efecto. Ninguna alebrestó lo que, tras un instante fugaz y subversivo, generó su elucubración rubia y pérdida. Tras soltar el gemido, con las mejillas rojas, quiso morirse, pero en lugar de caer fulminado le abrió las puertas a quien se asomaba obstinadamente en sus recuerdos.

Era Francis bajo la discreción de aquel árbol, estrechado contra éste y él sin otra opción que oírle, acaparando su atención bajo su ultimátum. Era Francis con los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre su cuello y espalda en esa maldita foto. Era Francis esa mañana después de la juerga abrazándolo por detrás y luego cubriendo su indecencia con una bata que dejaba al descubierto más de lo que tapaba, con los ojos reflejando una extraña malicia y la piel blanca mostrando la prueba del crimen. Por último, era Francis del ensueño, desnudo y nublado por la influencia de su boca sobre su cuerpo, con las piernas abiertas para recibirle doblegado ante sus caricias.

Arthur se corrió.

(y lo odió profundamente: a la sensación de completa liberación, a la respiración agitada, a la sustancia pegajosa en su mano y en la sábana. Y, claro, al sujeto con el que había conseguido venirse)

* * *

><p>Estaba avergonzado y, por más que lo ocultara tras una sonrisa sardónica, no conseguía dar la impresión de normalidad. Los ojos de Sakura intentaron estudiar qué mellaba su rutina, incluso Gilbert se dio cuenta de la irregularidad. Arthur permaneció negado a dar explicaciones, prefiriendo cambiar de tema cada vez que el terreno peligroso salía a la luz.<p>

Esa mañana donde su malhumor quería buscar una excusa para pelearse con alguien, encontró al desgraciado soltando su embrujo sobre otro hombre, que tampoco reconoció, perteneciente a otra facultad distinta a la suya. Sin intención de controlarse, pasó por su lado y exclamó en voz alta improperios relacionados al modo de trabajo de algunas personas y lo poco remunerados en materia económica.

Arthur habría esperado que Francis saltara sobre él, con ganas de cerrarle la boca a golpe limpio, pero no ocurrió nada de eso, sino que se rió largo y tendido y le dedicó una expresión que Arthur no supo desentrañar antes de volverse hacia el hombre para olvidarse de la existencia del otro. Humillado, Arthur siguió su camino hacia la facultad de Derecho. Se forzó a concentrarse en sus _verdaderas_ preocupaciones, después de todo no era el primero en su año gracias a un golpe de suerte. Esa mañana debía entregar un trabajo y averiguar la fecha de dos exámenes y un interrogatorio. Y avisarle al profesor Alfieri que ya había escogido el tema del ensayo que mandaría para la revista de análisis del campus.

Fue Silviu quien lo abordó a mitad de camino.

-Hey –le saludó.

-Hey.

-¿Hoy en casa de Gilbert?

-No, estaré ocupado.

-Siempre estás ocupado entre semana.

-Porque estudio de verdad, no como ustedes, que pasan de todo.

-Eso es verdad. Como decía, hoy en casa de Gilbert. Igual mañana Nana puso su casa. Y si no…

-Ya capté. Nos vemos.

Arthur siguió su camino, dejándolo atrás. Estuvo ocupado en el transcurso del día y cuando por fin estuvo libre a las seis de la tarde, fue hacia su auto. Su celular sonó, avisándole de la llegada de un mensaje. Era de Gilbert.

_Vienes?_

Y Arthur le respondió:

_No. Pásala bien._

Volvió a su casa, se acomodó en su cuarto y abrió sus libros. Sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente. Pensó en sus amigos y en lo rápido que declinó la invitación que ahora sonaba ligeramente atractiva. Prometiéndose estudiar en la mañana, dejó los libros a un lado, tomó su chaqueta, las llaves del auto y tomó el rumbo conocido. Eran alrededor de las nueve.

Llamó al timbre, escuchando el ruido producido dentro del apartamento. Fue Elizaveta quien le abrió y, al verlo, soltó un alegre saludo antes de abrazarlo e indicarle que pasara.

-Gilbert sabía que acabarías viniendo. Me lo dijo –le confió, guiándolo hacia la sala.

-No esperaba otra cosa de él –admitió.

En la sala había un grupo de diez personas. Gilbert, quien hablaba en ese momento con Feliciano, con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol o por la vergüenza. Silviu, quien tenía acaparada la atención de Antonio, Lovino y Harold. Mei bailaba con Martín, despreocupados de su alrededor. En un rincón, Nana estaba sentada en un sillón y a su lado tenía a Francis. Arthur quedó estupefacto ante su presencia, pero luego se dijo que no tenía nada de extraño si compartían tantas amistades, desgraciadamente.

Arthur los saludó a todos, dedicándole a él una leve mirada de desprecio antes de acercarse a Gilbert.

-Me caga lo bien que mantienes tu palabra –le dijo éste cuando Arthur se le acercó, brindándole una cerveza que Arthur declinó. Se la tomó él, en cambio.

Estaba decidido a no tomar ni una gota de alcohol, no más manipulaciones de otros cuando estuviera borracho. Su reputación era primordial.

-Quedé libre temprano, es todo –mintió.

La reunión continuó. Luego el grupo, antes disperso, se fue reuniendo para contar anécdotas, unas un tanto reveladoras a medida que el alcohol aflojaba la lengua. Arthur se alegró el no haber bebido, también observó que Francis tampoco tomaba. Cuando le dio hambre, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Allí intentó buscar algo preparado, pero no había nada que le fuera familiar. En realidad nunca pisaba aquel recinto, generalmente la cocinera de su casa se encargaba de todo eso.

Luego de cinco minutos donde pensó en rendirse, apareció Francis, quien fingió no verlo al entrar. Se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó varios vegetales. Arthur lo observó, con interés.

-¿Un bocadillo? –preguntó.

Francis pareció sorprendido de que se estuviera dirigiendo a él sin un insulto de por medio.

-No he comido desde el mediodía –informó, lavándolos.

-Ya –dijo Arthur, sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Aunque, ¿para qué necesitaba hablar con él?

-¿Quieres? –le preguntó Francis-. Seguro me va a sobrar y será un desperdicio si se lo dejo a Gilbert. No come bien.

-¿Qué harás? –preguntó Arthur, acercándose y maldiciendo tanto su curiosidad como su hambre.

-Eso me lo guardo para mí, tómalo como una sorpresa –dijo Francis, buscando un cuchillo para cortar los tomates.

Arthur permaneció sentado, observándolo trabajar e intentando no pensar en lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, aunque el tratar de no pensar en ello ocasionara el efecto contrario. Al menos Francis estaba de espaldas y no podía observar sus mejillas salpicadas de un leve carmín ante el recuerdo, además del infortunado despertar del deseo, auspiciado por estar al frente de su fantasía.

(y era ridículo porque aquel maldito no estaba haciendo nada para levantar su interés, nada para justificar que de repente quisiera clausurar la puerta de la cocina y encerrarse con él allí)

(dios mío, cuánto lo odiaba)

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Francis al verlo.

-No –dijo Arthur secamente, sin agregar nada más.

Detestó que Francis lo observara otros instantes, escéptico, antes de volverse al sartén y seguir preparando el plato. Arthur intentó apagar su estúpida erección con pensamientos desagradables, y en parte lo consiguió, antes de tener a Francis depositando el plato frente a sí y enviando su esfuerzo hacia la basura.

-Te ves… deseoso –le confesó.

Arthur reconoció el comentario malicioso, dicho con plena conciencia a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-El hambre –murmuró Arthur, enfocando su atención en el plato.

Francis buscó una canilla, que cortó en partes y los distribuyó en un plato. Luego tomó uno de ellos y le untó lo que había preparado, antipasto compuesto principalmente con tomates con orégano que olía delicioso.

-Prueba –le dijo Francis, inclinándose para darle el pan en la boca, Arthur terminó rozando sus dedos. Saboreó –exquisito-, pero tragó con dificultad-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien –dijo Arthur esperando no demostrar cuánto le había gustado-. Peor es nada –consideró excelente agregar después.

Francis puso los ojos en blanco y probó él mismo. Comieron en silencio, Arthur intentando apagar la avidez hirviente en su entrepierna y rogando porque su lucha secreta pasara desapercibida.

(pero aquellos ojos eran demasiado suspicaces para dejarse engañar)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Hola!

Antes me disculpo porque las escenas "lime" no se me dan en lo absoluto, espero que me lo puedan perdonar. Para Alma, que preguntó si habría escenas fuertes… pues, más o menos. Al menos ya les doy una idea de la calidad que tendrán u.u

Deskdraik…te digo que habrá más que un Bad Friends n.n Porque aquí Gilbert es más amigo de Arthur y también hay otros miembros que es imposible dejar a un lado. Con los nombres: Nana es Bélgica, Siviu es Rumanía y Harold es Holanda.

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima. No dejen de comentar n.n


	5. 05

**05**

Si Arthur tuviera palabras para definirse, probaría con ansioso. Apenas comió del plato preparado por Francis, aunque su garganta se cerrara, seca y voraz, pidiendo unos labios que había rechazado fervientemente. Pero esperaba no transmitir la impresión de estar desesperado por una gota de sexo.

Era ridículo, porque el sexo podía conseguirlo en cualquier sitio, sólo tenía que mostrarse receptivo ante cualquier chica de su facultad e invitarla a salir. ¿Quién iba a negársele a él, siendo millonario y poseyendo tantas influencias tanto en la universidad como en el campo laboral? Aunque fuera una relación interesada, la chica cedería. A él no le molestaría porque no buscaba nada serio.

(pero tenía que venir Francis y desear apoderarse de él al entero, como si fuera justo esperar que alguien de su posición se rebajara a la del otro, arrastrándose por el suelo como un lisiado)

Francis fue el primero en abandonar la cocina, dejando los platos sucios en el fregadero. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo entrar por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. El resto de los chicos seguía en la sala. No le costó ignorarlos, mientras emprendía aquel camino con el mayor disimulo posible. Eran sólo tres puertas: una de ellas era el baño, mientras que la primera Gilbert la mantenía como depósito de cachivaches y la última como dormitorio. Para su decepción, Francis no había ido a la habitación con cama, que era una pieza individual pero a estas alturas era lo menos importante. Después probó con el baño, pero sólo estaba Nana llorando en un rincón, con cerveza en mano. La lástima pasó desapercibida para sus sentidos, ocupados en ir a la única habitación disponible.

Abrió la puerta y se la encontró a oscuras. Probó con pulsar el interruptor, encontrándose con que no servía. El bombillo se habría quemado y Gilbert o no se dio cuenta o no le interesaba reponerlo. Agudizó la vista y el oído, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba allí, lo sabía sin poder explicar cómo. Era como un sexto sentido el percibir aquel aroma ligero pero constante. Escuchó un golpe sordo y supo que se había tropezado con alguno de los objetos allí desperdigados. Tuvo cuidado al moverse para no trastabillar, a la vez que perseguía el rastro de Francis.

Entonces, se giró hacia él, quien pensaba acercarse sigilosamente para tomarlo desprevenido. Sólo que Arthur se le había adelantado, agarrándolo de las muñecas y conduciéndolo a una esquina, chocando contra una pila de cajas que hubieran caído de no haberlas sostenido ambos. Cuando el peligro pasó, Francis se recostó en una pared y tomó a Arthur del brazo.

-¿Por qué me has seguido? –preguntó con un tono de voz meloso, que Arthur consideró gatuno.

El muy maldito conocía lo que le había ocurrido en la cocina por su causa. Pero aquello ya lo sabía, lo que estaba lejos de esperar era que sacara ventaja de una situación tan deplorable. Típico.

-No te he seguido –negó Arthur, tal vez inútilmente-. No sé qué te imaginas, pero bórralo, estás equivocado. No me ha pasado nada contigo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué debería pensar…?

Francis se atrevió a llevar una mano hacia la entrepierna de Arthur, que a su simple contacto provocó un escalofrío por todo él. Su miembro lo traicionaba al estarse conmocionando por una vulgar mano. Aquello era una vergüenza, casi una derrota, la perdición del conde Muffat ante su querida era un simple equívoco amoroso comparado con lo que le ocurría a Arthur a causa de una persona igual de perdida que la prostituta francesa.

Retiró la mano con que lo apresaba Francis de un brusco golpe, y entonces él hizo lo mismo, desesperado por conseguirse con la misma incipiente excitación. Al encontrarse con su miembro se lo encontró flácido, sin ninguna señal de estar atendiendo la escena, golpeando el amor propio de Arthur con una tonelada de humillación. La sonrisa que distinguió Arthur en la oscuridad fue un error para Francis, porque desató la ira y el deseo reprimido, que lo envolvió en un beso poco amoroso pero hambriento, estrechándolo contra la pared, juntando sus caderas y creyendo desoír los quejidos de Francis. Al separarse, asimiló que aquellas oraciones nunca fueron pronunciadas. Francis lo aceptaba sin el menor rechazo, tal vez acostumbrado a ceder ante cualquiera

(pero Arthur quiso pensar que lo aceptaba porque lo deseaba en el fondo muchísimo más que él, porque era su culpa que estuvieran encerrados allí en primer lugar. _Todo_ terminaba siendo su condenada culpa)

* * *

><p>El auto se detuvo frente a la gran mansión, esperando que las puertas del estacionamiento terminaran de abrirse para pasar. Uno de sus ocupantes enrollaba y desenrollaba un pañuelo rosado, con las iniciales MD grabadas en ella.<p>

Cuando se estacionó, el conductor se bajó y abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros, de donde salió una chica envuelta en un vestido azul, sin mangas, acorde con el clima de Miami. Ella esperó a que el chofer bajara el equipaje antes de caminar a la entrada de la mansión. Allí una criada la esperaba, indicándole que la familia estaba reunida en el salón, esperándola.

* * *

><p>Arthur no dejaría el duelo a manos del enemigo, embistió su espada sin darle oportunidad al contrincante de defenderse, dispuesto a ceder ante aquella intoxicación pero mediante sus propios términos. Lo besó y lo tuvo entre sus brazos, pero también lo empujó al suelo, cayendo con él, y ordenándole con la voz ronca que se pusiera en cuatro patas <em>como los animales<em>. Que emulara allí mismo a un animal como la venganza a una afrenta nunca llevada a cabo, en donde el conde Muffat es quien domina y no el dominado, quien le da a su amor un regalo degradante. Sólo que, incluso cuando Babar se despoje de su atuendo monárquico y vuelva a su bestialidad innata, incluso entonces consigue ser deseado por más que el cazador aspire a encerrarlo dentro de su propia condición natural.

Arthur observó su segundo derrumbe de valores, al tener a Francis desnudo y debajo de él, sin necesidad de ser preparado gracias a la multitud de idas y venidas de amantes que lo perseguían buscando lo mismo que él _necesitaba_ ahora. Una costumbre habitual desde que el estudiante de arte puso un pie en el campus y comenzó a hacerse notar.

(este pensamiento lo llenaba de rabia, porque a Arthur le gustaba no sólo ser el primero, sino el único)

Sin lubricante, fue doloroso para Francis. Arthur quiso que fuera así, se lo repitió mil veces entre dientes, entre gemidos y pensamientos nublados por el placer, mientras el sonido de un objeto resquebrajándose iba abriéndose paso dentro de su mente, sin que pudiera encontrar su proveniencia hasta que, cuando Arthur se vino por fin mucho antes que Francis, golpeó su conciencia la presentación metafórica de un corazón confundido, que se esforzaba por contener las ideas engañosas que procuraban envolverlo con sumo cuidado, la envoltura que lo protegería de ser herido y que, a la vez, hería a otros con su cúmulo de mentiras.

Salió de Francis, se recostó en la pared y se tapó los ojos con las manos, escuchando entonces el sonido de la autocomplacencia de Francis, gracias a un trabajo que él no había querido terminar una vez satisfecho. Al finalizar se quedaron en silencio, preguntándose entonces en qué los dejaba aquel desliz. Sin el alcohol o las drogas como armas defensivas, Arthur se sentía expuesto. No podía sentirse seguro bajo la mirada de lince en la habitación oscura.

-No lo he hecho porque he querido –dijo antes que el otro pudiera arruinarlo con sus palabras insulsas-. Mi novia me ha dejado. las mujeres de aquí no me atraen y sólo tenía ganas de un polvo fácil y sin compromiso, qué más fácil que tú allí siendo el zorrón de siempre. No fue por nada más.

-¿Tomarás aliento? No hace falta que te expreses atropelladamente, sé bien lo que fue esto. Las explicaciones están de más.

Encontró imposible confiarse de sus palabras, pero la oscuridad no le dejaba otra opción. Sin embargo, agradecía que estuviera con ellos, acompañándoles en el momento comprometedor, colaborando con Arthur para ayudarle a que la razón cimentara toda su defensa.

-¿Y no te importa? –preguntó.

-No.

-Tampoco a mí.

Y a pesar de lo que dijo, Arthur tuvo ganas de golpear a alguien. A él. O a sí mismo.

* * *

><p>La familia estaba casi reunida: el matrimonio y el hijo menor. Los otros cuatro estaban ausentes, con sus respectivas excusas. Ninguno se había enterado a tiempo de su llegada, gracias a que la mujer quería mantenerle la sorpresa a todos, como si fuera un inesperado regalo para sus hijos. Como si hubiera motivo. Cenaron y ella procuró mostrarse encantadora, aunque por dentro tuviera miedo de no agradarles lo suficiente. La llevaron a su habitación y ella se instaló allí. A su chofer le dieron una pequeña habitación en la planta baja, donde dormían los criados.<p>

Mientras se desvestía y se acostaba en la cama, demasiado cansada para contemplar su habitación o la vista de Miami de noche, volvió su último pensamiento a lo que la había traído a un nuevo país. "Teatro" suspiró, antes de corregirse: "no, independencia".

* * *

><p>Ninguno preguntó directamente a Arthur y a Francis por qué habían desaparecido juntos. Los que estaban todavía conscientes de sus acciones, se limitaron a soltar las indirectas que quisieron, adorando la expresión de Arthur. Francis, quien poco le importaba disimular, se sentó en las piernas de Antonio, que estaba tan borracho que no lo apartó.<p>

A las dos de la mañana Arthur consideró que había tenido suficiente y se despidió de todos con un gesto vago que ni la mitad llegó a ver, para salir del apartamento. Una vez afuera se encontró con Francis, quien estaba más ocupado revisando su billetera.

-¿Te han robado o algo? –preguntó, fingiendo desinterés.

Francis primero hizo un amago de querer ocultar la billetera, o lo que estuviera haciendo, pero luego habría pensando que el gesto era innecesario, porque le respondió:

-No tengo suficiente efectivo para el pasaje.

-¿Taxi?

-Metro.

-¿No tienes para el metro?

-No.

Francis estaba avergonzando, pero mantuvo el rostro serio, como si las mejillas no estuvieran rojas.

-Qué patético. ¿Y si empiezas a cobrar por tus servicios?

-Buena idea. Han sido cincuenta dólares, _monsieur_.

Arthur bufó, siendo su turno para sonrojarse.

-¡Cállate! Te pueden oír.

-¿Y a alguien le importa?

-A mí.

-Una pena.

Francis guardó su billetera y comenzó a alejarse. Arthur pensó en dejarlo irse, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad y cierto sentimiento dentro de sí, un tanto desconocido, llamado culpabilidad.

-¿Cómo piensas irte?

-Caminar es un excelente ejercicio.

-Más de noche en esta ciudad, es una excelente idea si quieres que te roben.

-¿Y es que tengo algo que puedan robar?

-Bien. Robar, sinónimo también de asesinar. Matar primero y revisar después.

Francis se rió, ofendiéndolo, ¡si estaba hablando en serio esta vez!

-Ves muchas series policiacas.

-Como quieras, muérete.

Arthur se dio la vuelta, ya sin intenciones de perder su tiempo con alguien que de seguir comportamientos tan temerarios no llegaría ni a los veinticinco años (aunque, se preguntó, ¿qué edad tendría Francis?), fue hacia su auto, lo encendió y se alejó a toda prisa, antes de acordarse del límite de velocidad. No quería volver a parar patrullas, aunque aquella vez se lo hubiera buscado por andar conduciendo desnudo y borracho y amenazando con atropellar individuos vestidos de azul.

Intentó recrear su cama y el montón de deberes que había pausado, pero el pensamiento de Francis siendo asesinado por intentar arrebatarle su billetera vacía acaparó su atención, impidiéndole continuar hacia su hogar y, en su lugar, devolviéndose, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

(Cómo lo exasperaba aquel tipo)

Pasó de largo la residencia de Gilbert y, a tres manzanas más abajo, lo encontró caminando a paso lento y despreocupado como si toda la calle fuera suya. Le tocó corneta para llamar su atención. Francis se detuvo y miró a todos lados, antes de reconocer el auto de Arthur que se detuvo a su lado. Bajó el vidrio.

-¿Te has perdido? –preguntó.

Rodó los ojos como si no hubiera esperado aquella gala de estupidez.

-Soy un caballero incluso con la escoria que no se lo merece. Sube.

Francis intentó abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-La tienes cerrada.

-Porque no has dejado que explique mis condiciones –repuso-. No pienso llevarte de a gratis, no hago obras de caridad sin recibir nada a cambio.

-¿Tanto desconoces lo que significa hacer un favor?

-La carrera vale cincuenta dólares.

-¡Eso es absurdo! Puedes irte y meterte la cola por…

-Y es justo lo que yo te tenía que pagar por tus servicios.

Le tendió el billete, Francis lo miró atónito, en una mueca de incredulidad que no conseguía entender, ¿acaso iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad semejante? Él no estaba allí por mera casualidad, bien podría tratar de agradecer su ayuda. Claro que no podía decirle que se montara, que lo llevaba a su casa así sin más. Antes hubiera preferido volver a intentar chocar a un policía.

Francis tomó el billete y lo rompió por la mitad, tirándoselo para luego seguir con su acompasada caminata. Arthur tardó en salir de su estupor, comenzando a molestarse por semejante ingratitud.

-¡Hey, imbécil, que te estoy ayudando!

-¡Lárgate!

-¡Sube al coche, maldita sea! ¡Pero serán otros cincuenta dólares!

-¡Déjame en paz!

Francis echó a correr, pero a Arthur se le hizo bastante fácil seguir su ritmo con el auto. Ni siquiera estaba desplazándose rápido y hasta cojeaba, como si se hubiera golpeado en… ah. Claro.

Casi lo tenía, pero tuvo que ocurrírsele saltar sobre una patrulla y explicarle a los sorprendidos policías sobre el loco que lo estaba persiguiendo. Arthur se vio obligado a acelerar y desaparecer antes que pudieran tomarle la placa.

Cuando llegó a casa, de bastante mal humor, iba a estacionar el coche en su puesto pero éste estaba ocupado por otro que nunca había visto antes. ¿Acaso alguno de sus hermanos se habría comprado uno nuevo sin avisarle? Maldijo, estacionándose tres puestos más lejos. Y entonces pateó al carro intruso, pensando que también le daba una patada a un bonito culo francés.

Al acostarse en la cama pronto se quedó rendido. Soñó que habían asesinado a Francis y él era el abogado de quien lo había hecho, pero a la mitad del sueño descubrió que se estaba defendiendo a sí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Disculpen la demora! Lo siento mucho, no esperaba que este capítulo tardara tanto, pero ya ven. Ya ha aparecido un nuevo personaje importante para la historia, que será parte de la siguiente pareja protagonista. A ver si averiguan quién es n.n

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, ya nos veremos a la próxima!


	6. 06

**06**

Se obligó a levantarse temprano esa mañana, no sólo fue el ruido de su despertador el que le interrumpió su sueño, sino también la propia expectativa de sí misma y su primer día en esa nueva ciudad. Se arregló rápidamente, colocándose un vestido corto de algodón, con tirantes y de color blanco, que creía le sentaría cómodo en un clima tan caluroso como el de Miami. El cabello se lo recogió en un moño, dejando dos abundantes mechones caerle por los hombros, se colocó una pinza de color rosado. Se miró en el espejo, dándose el visto bueno. Como creyó que se veía bonita, bajó a la cocina con la intención de buscar algo ligero para desayunar.

Encontró al cocinero de la casa ya ejerciendo sus labores, pero había alguien más acompañándolo. Era un hombre de estatura promedio, que estaba de espaldas, agachado ante la nevera abierta pareciendo hurgar en ella sin percatarse de su llegada e ignorando la conversación posterior generada por el cocinero y ella. Le había preguntando cómo había pasado la noche, confiándole que era un placer tener un ser tan bello en la casa y demás cumplidos. Después le preguntó qué desayunar, y antes de poder responder, el hombre cerró la puerta de la nevera y se volvió hacia ellos, quedando sorprendido ante su presencia.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Eh… -comenzó ella, pero el cocinero se le adelantó:

-Joven señor, es su prima. Ayer llegó de Francia, pero usted no estaba.

-Ya. ¿Y por qué nunca me dicen nada? –Para esta pregunta el cocinero no supo qué decir, por lo que optó quedarse callado y volver a su quehacer.

Se sentía bastante cohibida, aquel hombre tenía un aspecto serio, además de lejano y frío, a pesar de que a partir de ese momento trató de suavizar su expresión con ella.

-Soy Arthur. Supongo que vienes de la parte de la familia que es francesa. ¿Era…?

-Dupuis –afirmó-. Sí, es así. Me llamo Manon.

-_C'est un plaisir_ –le dijo, tomándole de la mano y besándosela.

Quedó sorprendida al no esperarse aquel gesto, sin conseguir disimularlo, por lo que, al darse cuenta su primo, se sonrojó ligeramente sintiéndose bastante incómodo.

-Eh, ¿y vas a desayunar? –dijo, desviándole la mirada y adoptando una actitud más seria todavía-. Es necesario alimentarse sanamente. –Él tenía en la mano una manzana.

-Bueno, sí… -asintió Manon.

Fueron juntos hacia el comedor.

* * *

><p>Llevó a Manon a la universidad sólo porque su madre se antojó que fuera su guía por ella. La chica quería echarle un vistazo a fondo de lo que próximamente, cuando comenzaran los semestrales, sería su nuevo centro de estudio. Apenas contaba con dieciséis años y, al graduarse, no había querido perder tiempo con su educación. A Arthur no le gustaba en lo absoluto la carrera escogida, Teatro, le parecía igual de impráctica que la de Sakura, Arte (aunque esto jamás se lo iba a admitir a su amiga). ¿Qué clase de persona respetable dedicaba su vida a carreras más ociosas que productivas?<p>

A él le gustaba leer (sobretodo a Shakespeare) y ver representaciones teatrales, pero era diferente al plantearse dedicarse a ello con seriedad. No podía entender a esas personas como su prima, como su amiga, como… y entonces lo vio. Estaba sentado en la grama, cerca de una estatua del fundador de la universidad, con un yogurt en la mano mientras miraba al cielo como si estuvieran pasando un programa especialmente aburrido en él. Se fijó en su rostro, que no transmitía ninguna emoción, y se preguntó si habría llegado sano y salvo ayer en la noche a su casa. Recordó que vivía en una zona peligrosa.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó su prima, quien se percató de su distracción.

-¿Eh? –Arthur salió de su ensimismamiento e intentó reparar la situación-. La clase de gente con la que harías bien en mantenerte alejada. Es una mala influencia.

-Me gusta su cabello –comentó Manon.

-Sí, a mí también, pero porque algo sea atractivo no significa que sea bueno –comenzó Arthur, antes de percatarse de lo que había dicho-. Quiero decir, es como un retrete nuevo. Muy bonito todo pero ¿al final para qué se usa? No estoy diciendo que sea bonito o algo por el estilo, no te hagas ideas equivocadas, sólo quiero decirte que… argh, es un imbécil.

Manon arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto y se conformó con seguirlo. Llegaron cerca de la facultad de Derecho, en un banco estaban sentadas un montón de chicas, entre ellas Sakura, Elizaveta y Nana con unos lentes oscuros que le ocupaban casi la mitad de la cara. Las chicas les hicieron señas y ambos se acercaron.

-¡Tienes buen aspecto! ¿Cómo le hiciste? –dijo Elizaveta-, Nana está que se muere.

-No bebí.

-Muy sabio –asintió Sakura.

-Y aburrido. O ni tanto, que al final te he pillado, picarón –siguió Elizaveta-, aunque no es mi problema lo que hagas en las habitaciones de Gilbert. Él ni lo ha notado.

Arthur se puso pálido ante la insinuación de la mujer. ¿Qué sabría? Conociendo sus famas de pervertida en todo lo relacionado con el mundo homoerótico, no podía esperar nada bueno de que estuviera enterada de sus incursiones no-queridas-del-todo con Francis. Se maldijo a sí mismo, reprochándose no haber sido más disimulado, pero había creído que todos estaban tan borrachos como para reparar en tan minúsculo detalle.

-¿Otras vez con alucinaciones, Héderváry? –repuso Arthur, intentando mantener la compostura-. Me da igual que estés loca, pero no andes inventando tonterías conmigo. Menos cuando son tan absurdas.

-Di lo que quieras, ambos sabemos que es verdad. No entiendo qué tiene de malo –dijo ella.

Sakura estaba sonrojada, como si supiera a qué se referían. Arthur supuso que ya Elizaveta les habría contado todo a sus amigas, como si se tratara de un capítulo más de sus series de porno homosexual. A pesar de sentirse ligeramente traicionado sin motivo alguno, agradeció la intervención de Sakura:

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó, refiriéndose a su acompañante.

Arthur se acordó de su prima, odiando que hubiera presenciado una escena que bien podía malinterpretarse.

-Es una prima que viene a estudiar aquí en el próximo semestre –explicó a las tres chicas-, es de Francia.

-Manon Dupuis –se presentó ella, con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Qué preciosa! –exclamó Elizaveta antes que las otras dos pudieran decir nada (aunque Nana tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse más que presentarse)-. Yo soy Elizaveta Héderváry y estudio Comunicación Social. Ahora ando adelantando materias.

-Yo soy Sakura Abe, estoy en tercer año de Arte –dijo, con una pronunciada inclinación. Los años en Estados Unidos no amainaron su naturaleza japonesa.

-Y esa de acá, que parece zombie, es Anne Copeau. Generalmente es una muchacha encantadora, pero ahora está bastante indispuesta para demostrar que tengo razón –explicó Elizaveta-. ¡Pero suficiente de hablar de otros! Quiero saber de ti, ¿de qué parte de Francia eres? ¿Qué estudiarás? ¿Por qué venir desde tan lejos?

-Soy de París, aunque nací en Marsella. Voy a estudiar Teatro. Y, pues, bueno… he tenido buenas referencias con este lugar. Además, como tengo familia aquí…

-Ah, sí, Arthur y su combo inglés –interrumpió Elizaveta-. ¡Es genial! Eres preciosa y muy linda, me encanta cómo te sonrojas. Eres hija única, ¿no?

-No, tengo dos hermanos menores –negó Manon-, que aún van al colegio en París. Bueno, Cathos está a un año de graduarse, pero creo que se quedará en Francia.

-Pero qué nombres más extraños tienen –observó Elizaveta-, ¡pero los encuentro adorables!

-¡Eli! –reprendió Sakura, apenada-. Eso ha sonado muy maleducado.

-¿E-En serio suenan extraños…? –dijo Manon, volviendo a sonrojarse.

Elizaveta estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis extraña de emoción femenina que a Arthur le aterraban porque nunca sabía cómo tomarla y la mujer llegaba a dar miedo _de verdad_. Entonces pensó que era su oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Francis y salir de dudas con respecto a lo de anoche. Le susurró a Sakura que ya regresaba y que cuidara de su prima, ésta asintió, mirándole interrogativamente, pero no le dio explicaciones y ella no se las exigió.

Fue al sitio donde lo había visto antes, preguntándose si seguiría allí. En efecto, se encontraba en el mismo lugar, todavía en la misma posición, mirando al cielo con aire distraído. El yogurt había quedado al lado, Arthur supuso que vacío. Se le acercó y quedó al frente, pero el hombre no dio señales de reparar en su presencia. Carraspeó intentando llamar su atención pero no dio resultado. Decidió irse por lo seguro: le golpeó la frente con tres de sus dedos.

-¡Hey! -protestó, llevándose una mano a la zona afectada.

-Es el mismo placer al verte, te lo aseguro -repuso Arthur, sentándose en frente-. Me debes cincuenta dólares —dijo como manera de romper el hielo (y que tampoco le hacía gracia ir perdiendo dinero así como así).

-¿Y me lo tomo en serio o ya puedo reírme?

-No te los estoy cobrando ya. Paga como puedas. Soy razonable con la gente pobre.

-La broma no da risa, Arthur. Aprende otros chistes. En estos días Antonio contó uno muy bueno sobre un mamut pequeñísimo que no podía volar.

-Voy en serio.

-Yo también.

-Entonces me habrás entendido.

-En realidad no. ¿Qué quieres?

Arthur se mordió los labios, porque el "saber cómo llegaste anoche" no era una oración fácil de pronunciar en voz alta. Si tan sólo Francis leyera la mente le evitaría un montón de inconvenientes, pero hasta en eso era un incordio.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Nada.

-Parecías concentrado.

-No era nada.

-¿Qué hay en el cielo?

-Nada, ya te lo dije. O a lo mejor sí pensaba en algo con más contenido antes de que me interrumpieras, pero he perdido la idea. No lo sé.

-Tu concentración apesta tanto como tu perfume.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

Arthur se fijó en el yogurt, ya vacío.

-¿Ha sido tu desayuno? –preguntó, señalándolo.

-Sí.

-Es bastante poco.

-No tenía para más. Las cosas están caras y de todas maneras así mejor. Me mantengo en mi peso ideal.

-Eso es una tontería. Pero entonces es cierto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que eres pobre.

-Sólo porque un día no tenga para un desayuno americano no quiere decir que lo sea.

-Ayer no tenías para _el metro_ –le recordó.

-Me gusta caminar.

-Ese no es el punto.

-Es un buen ejercicio, el caminar.

-¡Que no es el punto! –exclamó Arthur, elevando la voz. Francis lo miró confundido, y se sintió abochornado por dejarse alterar por aquel idiota. Decidió actuar con naturalidad-. ¿Caminaste hasta tu casa?

-Más o menos sí.

-¿Cómo así?

-Que era mi intención, pero me conseguí a un amigo y fuimos a su casa. Luego me llevó a la mía y me prestó algo de dinero.

-Encima compraste el yogurt con dinero prestado.

-Si lo quieres ver así…

-Ha sido así –sentenció-. Qué miserable.

-Uy, sí, no puedo conmigo mismo.

-Ese amigo, ¿quién era?

-No recuerdo bien su nombre, si te soy sincero. Y da igual, con "cariño" y "mi amor" basta.

-Tu memoria apesta.

-Es que son muchos nombres.

Arthur arrugó el ceño, entendiendo qué implicaba aquella frase y sin tener reparos en confirmar su sospecha:

-¿Muchos amantes?

-Sí.

-¿Ese hombre lo era?

-Sí. En realidad no somos amigos para nada, pero su apartamento está muy bien.

Tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero no había motivo alguno. Era él, ya sabía la clase de persona que era, ¿por qué indignarse porque durmiera con otro justo después de estar con él?

-Qué asco –se encontró escupiéndole.

-Que no, que está muy bien –negó Francis.

Ya había tenido suficiente, por ello tomó fuerzas para adentrarse en el tema que lo incomodaba desde un principio, adoptando su mejor tono desdeñoso y desinteresado:

-Entonces, ¿llegaste sin problemas para tu casa?

Listo. Ya estaba dicho.

-Sí. Luego me di una ducha, me vestí y estoy aquí. No he dormido, pero no tengo sueño.

Arthur se quedó sin saber qué decir. Ya había conseguido la información que quería. En ese momento le llegó un mensaje a su celular, era de Sakura:

_Entro a clases! Eli sta con tu prima, le dara 1 tour x la uni… see u! °o° _

-¿Quién era la chica con la que estabas antes? –preguntó Francis de pronto.

Arthur se sorprendió que se hubiera fijado en ellos dos al pasar. ¿Lo habría visto mirándole?

-Una prima. Estudiará aquí. Por eso he venido a hablar contigo: prohibido acercártele –aprovechó de inventar.

-No me gustan las mujeres.

-No eso, yo hablo de… tú. Tu influencia. Lo que le hiciste a Feliciano.

-Él ya era un mujeriego antes de conocerme, no es justo que todo el mundo me eche la culpa a mí. Es lo mismo con Cléo.

Arthur rodó los ojos.

-Sólo no te le acerques.

Francis se encogió de hombros.

-Oye. ¿No irás a clases? Creo que tú ya entraste –observó Arthur. Sakura y él estaban en el mismo grupo.

-Sí, lo sé, hace diez minutos. Pero me quedaré aquí un rato más, se estaba muy bien hasta que tú has llegado.

-Perdona aguarte la fiesta.

-Fue una indirecta, mucho mejor que "vete ya, Arthur, me molestas".

-Pues no, yo no tengo nada que hacer hasta las… -Arthur miró la hora en el celular-… las ocho y media. Podré molestarte unos treinta minutos.

-_C'est magnifique!_

-_Oui, c'est un grand plaisir pour moi_.

Francis pareció bastante sorprendido.

_-Tu parles français ? _

_-Un peu. Je n'aime pas cette langue, mais j'ai famille en la France et a été une obligation. _

-Como yo y el inglés –comparó-. Aunque al final me ha servido, porque he terminado estudiando en una universidad americana.

-¿No eres de aquí?

-No, soy de Francia, pero con familia en Estados Unidos. Venía de vacaciones para acá y me enamoré de este país. Claro, no más que de Francia, porque _es_ Francia, el mejor país de…

-Ajá, córtalo allí. Entonces, ¿por qué no estudiar allá?

-Porque prefería estudiar en Estados Unidos.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-No lo sé. Me apeteció de repente. No hay nada más profundo.

-Entonces es sólo un capricho.

-Tal vez. Tampoco es que piense mucho en estas cosas. Ya veré si me funciona o no.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Me devuelvo para Francia.

-Con todo este tiempo perdido.

-No lo tomo así. Tengo toda una vida por delante y siempre me queda buscarme a alguien rico con quien casarme. Tengo todo lo que buscan, un buen cuerpo y una personalidad maravillosa.

-Tú no tienes una personalidad maravillosa.

-¿Y un buen cuerpo sí?

-Tampoco.

-Sonrojado no pareces tú.

Arthur decidió regresar al tema.

-Pero igual, ¿estás estudiando por estudiar algo?

-No. Me gusta lo que hago.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Tú estudias en serio?

-¡Claro que sí! Es lo que voy a dedicarme toda mi vida. No estoy aquí para acabar siendo un don nadie.

Francis hizo un sonido con la lengua, para después anunciar:

-Ya son las ocho y quince. He contado el tiempo. A ver, sólo otros quince minutos más.

¿_Contaba el tiempo_? ¿Cuándo? Arthur supuso que había estado concentrado en la conversación en todo momento.

-Derecho es aburrido. Yo no podría. Pero a ti te pega bastante bien. Te llenarás los bolsillos.

-Sí, seré igual que esos millonarios que estás buscando para arreglarte la vida.

Francis arqueó una ceja.

-Yo pensaba en un hombre viejo y barrigón…

Arthur se levantó, incapaz de seguir manteniendo aquella conversación, no fuera que agarrara ideas equivocadas. Comenzó a alejarse, ignorando a Francis detrás, quien le gritaba que todavía no se había cumplido el tiempo.

A mediodía se encontró con Elizaveta y Manon, que ya se habían hecho amigas. Estaba explicándole a su prima la vida y obra de Antonio Fernández por alguna razón que no alcanzó a imaginarse.

-La he llevado por todas partes –le explicó Elizaveta cuando hizo una pausa-, y le he presentado a los chicos. Bueno, en realidad sólo a Antonio y a Lovino, después de salir de la enfermería para dejar a Nana, que tenía nauseas.

-¿Cómo se han portado?

-Como siempre. Lovino ha intentado ligársela y Antonio muy en lo suyo. Al final Manon ha preferido al amante español.

-Ha sido más amable –intercedió Manon.

-Es una manera de decirlo.

-Bien, golpearé a Lovino la próxima vez que lo vea. No pierdas tu tiempo con Antonio, Manon, es un idiota. –Y muy amigo de Francis, pero aquello se lo guardó para sí.

-Y hay más chicos lindos en la escuela, tendrías que ver…

-Mujer, cállate, ella no viene para acá con esas intenciones. ¡Y es una niña! No es que me importe, pero deberías tener eso en mente.

-Ya, ni que se hubiera educado en un colegio de monjas.

-En realidad sí –dijo Manon, sonrojándose cuando Elizaveta y Arthur la miraron como si de repente tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una-. ¿Es raro?

-No, es perfecto. –Arthur le tomó de la mano-. Ahora no te separaras de mí. Me quedan tres clases en la tarde y estoy libre. Vamos a comer lejos de esta mujer.

-Eres muy malo conmigo –dijo Elizaveta-. Nos vemos, querida, ¡ya hablamos! Tienes mi número. Cualquier cosa, ¿me das un ring?

-Sí, ¡nos ve…!

Pero Manon no pudo terminar, porque Arthur se alejó con paso apresurado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** La primera parte inicia con un cambio de pov. No sé si más adelante vuelva a ocurrir, después de todo me siento mejor narrando la historia bajo la perspectiva de Arthur. Por cierto, Manon es fem!Francia, desde que apareció su versión dark, he imaginado a la versión normal más parecida a las heroínas francesas virginales e inocentes. No se preocupen, no habrá UK x fem!Francia, mi intención con ella es otra, en realidad con España.

No escogí el nombre de Marianne o Françoise porque no me gustan. "Manon" está tomado de la novela Manon Lescaut del Abate Prévost. BTW, el nombre de Bélgica, Anne Copeau, es el nombre de la protagonista de la novela Nana de Zola.

Eh… Han conocido mi francés. Salúdenlo y familiarícense con él. No es nada del otro mundo y estoy segura que es y será fail ;; Espero me disculpen los –posibles- errores.

Aquí la traducción.

* -_C'est un plaisir_ = Es un placer.

** -_C'est magnifique! =_ Es magnífico.

_Oui, c'est un grand plaisir pour moi_. = Sí, es un gran placer para mí.

_-Tu parles français ? = _¿Hablas francés?

_-Un peu. Je n'aime pas cette langue, mais j'ai famille en la France et a été une obligation. _Un poco. No me gusta esta lengua, pero tengo familia en Francia y ha sido una obligación.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ¡hasta el capítulo siete! n.n


	7. 07

**07**

Arthur hubiera querido decir que en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas el panorama lleno de sobresaltos, sorpresas desagradables que obligaban a enfrentarte a ellas con el mejor de tus aplomos, se terminaron, para dar paso a una temporada tranquila donde lo más excitante era que el estudiante de derecho de cuarto año que venía todos los días con corbata a clase, había alcanzado una suerte de epifanía y un día se presentó a la universidad con unos shorts playeros y crocs negros.

Pero no.

En la escuela debía estudiar más que nunca. Leyes, códigos civiles, artículos rebuscados del primero al infinito y pasaba sus noches con los libros abiertos, con tazas de café que para su desgracia cumplían con su función pero sin mitigar su terrible sabor. Su exnovia no había querido volver con él, y si bien a Arthur no le gustaba como para plantearse una relación a largo plazo, la necesitaba con el título para decirle al mundo

(a sí mismo)

Que era el mismo hombre normal con el gusto de chicas menudas, inocentes y delicadas –y para nada idealizadas- y no había encallado al otro lado del río junto a otros compañeros suyos como Nana o el polaco de medicina. Mucho menos por la escoria ambulante que no dejaba de exagerar su acento francés para llamar la atención de quien no lo conociera (y no hubiera huido hace tiempo por el espanto). Sobre Francis no sabía la gran cosa, sólo lo que Sakura lograba averiguar metida en su Facultad, como el hecho que siguiera faltando a la mayoría de las clases y, además, a las evaluaciones, y estuviera trabajando por la noche como mesero en un café por South Beach, llamado Now Dream. Gilbert, Elizaveta y Arthur coincidieron un desastroso día para ir a ver cómo le iba en el empleo, para encontrárselo no sólo afanado, sino coqueteando con cada cliente soltero o interesado en él que pisara la entrada del local. Sí, recibía bastantes propinas, pero esa noche Arthur ordenó a sus amigos que no le dejaran ni un centavo.

Gilbert por fin había decidido declarársele a Elizaveta, queriendo que fuera su novia. Ella lo rechazó confesándole que en realidad ya salía con otra persona, la chica de primer semestre que estudiaba lo mismo que ellos, Gizel. No era especialmente bonita, tenía el cabello de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco y los ojos rojos de demonio y tendía a vestirse de negro como si su obligación después de salir de clases fuera atender un funeral, pero Elizaveta estaba loca por ella. A partir de entonces Gilbert decidió prescindir del amor por un tiempo más.

Nana se había reconciliado con Cléo, una mujer de veinticuatro años que estaba a punto de graduarse, además de tener la tendencia de irse con quien le parecía atractivo y esto era mucha gente. Arthur desconocía por qué, si la hacía sufrir tanto, Nana recaía en la versión bisexual de Francis, olvidando sus penalidades para dar paso a nuevos agravios que la dejarían despechada una vez más. Arthur reconocía que Cléo era preciosa, una rubia de senos grandes y sin complejo alguno por enseñarlos, la piel blanca y los ojos azules, siempre perfilados con delineador. El cabello tendía a tenerlo recogido, pero se le veía bien el modo en que quisiera llevarlo. Arthur sólo conocía un cabello aún más llamativo y se maldeciría a sí mismo si pronunciaba su nombre. Cléo era francesa, de la parte de Normandía, pero hablaba el idioma sólo para encantar a sus amantes (y a Nana).

Sakura seguía metida en su carrera, sin interesarle ningún chico ni tener complejos por tener veinte años de edad y no haber recibido su primer beso _real (_que ella pudiera considerarlo como tal). Hubo una vez en casa de Gilbert donde, borrachos, Arthur y ella se besaron toda la noche, pero no guardaban ningún recuerdo, además de las descripciones de sus compañeros que fueron lo suficientemente lentos para tomar fotos o grabarlos. Un alivio para Arthur, que no tuvo tantos problemas con su exnovia esa vez. No como ahora.

(maldita foto. Maldito Francis)

Estaba su prima, Manon, y su adaptación a la nueva ciudad. Salía por las mañanas alrededor de la urbanización, por la tarde se dirigía al centro o a conocer lugares diferentes a los ya vistos, además de prepararse para entrar en su futura carrera, salir de compras e irse colándole el modo de vida estadounidense. Lamentablemente, Arthur no podía acompañarla a todos sus recorridos, dejando la tarea en manos de un ofrecido Antonio (y Lovino en un principio, pero Arthur se encargó de correrlo).

Por otro lado… le era imposible ignorarlos. Al montón de idiotas que había decidido integrarse a su grupo de amigos sin que nadie se los pidiera. En primer lugar, Syver, quien no sólo había deslegitimado su artículo sobre las hadas europeas para la revista de la universidad sino que también se había osado a encontrarle errores. En segundo, Abigail, una chica de ingeniería, regordeta pero buena en los deportes y que no dejaba de gritar más que de hablar, lo mismo que Alfred, ruidoso, estúpido e infantil, además de ser propenso a considerar que aquel país era el mejor de todos y desestimar a sus antepasados ingleses (aunque, como él decía, también tenía lo suyo de sangre nórdica y francesa). A estos siempre les acompañaba la novia de Alfred, Eveline, una chica gorda y de senos enormes de apariencia delicada. Parecía una muñeca, inofensiva y tímida. Arthur se preguntaba cómo una chica como ella podía soportar las constantes tonterías del otro.

Y por último, el peor de todos. El más descarado, hipócrita y mentiroso: Matthew, un chico de segundo año de geología que engañaba al mundo con su apariencia inofensiva y su voz de poca cosa, pero que la verdad era digno de recelo. Nunca parecía estar en alguna parte y se reparaba en su presencia hasta muy tarde. Siempre andaba disculpándose, como pidiendo perdón por existir. Nunca levantaba el tono de voz y prefería bajar la vista antes de enfrentarse con alguien cara a cara. De alguien con tales características sólo se podía encontrar lo peor.

Sólo que nadie lo notaba. Nadie con quien se relacionara sospechaba las oscuras intenciones detrás de ese pusilánime, ni siquiera Francis. O sobre todo él, que perdía su tiempo yendo a buscarlo cuando el mentiroso salía de clases. Lo abrazaba, lo besaba, y el mentiroso no tenía vergüenza porque los estuvieran viendo, al contrario, parecía tener como objetivo llamar la atención. Y lo conseguían, al menos con Arthur.

—Pero se lo está comiendo —gruñó una vez, en el almuerzo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Gilbert.

—No es verdad —repuso Sakura—, a eso no se le puede llamar…

—No, si es por Francis se esperan cosas más asquerosas. Pero el punto es que se lo está comiendo.

Sakura se mordió los labios. Gilbert se exasperó:

—¡Pero de qué hablan!

—De Francis y Matthew —respondió Sakura visto que Arthur no pensaba responder—. Arthur piensa que están juntos.

—Lo están.

—¿Pero Francis no está con todo el mundo? —cuestionó Gilbert.

Con el rostro rojo de ira, Arthur asintió: —Mayor razón para sospechar que lo están.

—No es bueno lo que te haces —repuso Sakura.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya lo sabes.

—¡Pero qué!

La conversación no llegó a ningún lado y, tan de repente como había comenzado, se apagó. Esa misma tarde salió de la universidad con Gilbert y Sakura para tomarse un café y en el camino se les unió Abigail y Alfred sin mayor remedio. A Sakura de verdad le agradaban aquellos dos parásitos gritones y rubios. Consiguieron una mesa en el Now Dream. Pidieron tres cafés, un batido de merengada y una limonada, además de acompañarlos con galletas y una tartaleta de frutas. Arthur no pidió nada para comer. A pesar de las dos molestias, la conversación fue fluida y agradable. Sakura siempre tenía algo que decir y sus temas eran variados, por otra parte, Gilbert sin una cerveza en la mano podía dialogar como persona civilizada. A Arthur le sorprendió que incluso Alfred y Abigail tuvieran temas interesantes y estuvieran tan metidos en asuntos de tecnología (interés compartido por Sakura, pero en menor medida por Gilbert y él mismo).

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Francis, vestido de camarero, atendiendo unas mesas alejadas de donde estaba ubicada la suya, pasando de sus conocidos y concentrado en su trabajo. O en coquetear con los clientes. Era incómodo verlo ir y venir en esa marea de hombres de heterosexualidad cuestionable.

—Habría que prohibírselo —dejó escapar, cuando Sakura le dirigió una mirada inquisidora.

—Aquí también trabaja Matthew —comentó ella, queriendo pasar a temas menos turbios.

—¿Matthew? —"¿El pusilánime aquél?"—. ¿Trabaja con el novio?

Abigail soltó una exclamación sonora y desconcertada.

—Pero si no son nada —repuso—. Bueno, compañeros de trabajo. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—De la teoría de "Bonnefoy se acuesta con todo el mundo" —intervino Gilbert—. Excepto conmigo, gracias.

—Y conmigo —Alfred dio un suspiro de alivio—. Pero Mattie no es de esos.

—¿De coger con Francis? No, si sólo lo sospechaba porque están siempre juntos. En realidad tiene pinta de poca cosa —terció Arthur.

—La tiene —asintió Alfred como si dijera una verdad universal.

—Si se acostaran, sería por lástima —siguió.

—No lo sé, Matt podrá tener pinta de don nadie —defendió Abigail—, pero en el fondo es lindo. Como… tierno. Y muy buena gente. Tanto que a veces veo que la gente se aprovecha de su buena voluntad.

—A lo mejor pasa con Francis —supuso Gilbert—. Es un interesado.

—Y es pobre —secundó Arthur.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntaron los tres, curiosos.

Arthur les habló de la habitación de Francis, además de sus recientes problemas monetarios. Aunque no dijo en qué circunstancias se había enterado. Se quedaron en silencio al acabar, Arthur supuso que estarían compadeciéndolo, cuando en realidad se lo merecía. De alguna forma. Entonces escucharon la voz de Sakura, junto a una vocecita débil.

—Matthew lleva más de cinco minutos tratando de saber si pedirán alguna otra cosa —les dijo ella, con las mejillas rojas de pena ajena.

Gilbert también se avergonzó, pero los otros tres no. Arthur le tenía demasiado rencor como para pensar arrepentirse de sus palabras. Alfred y Abigail ya debían estar acostumbrados a criticarlo. Matthew, su mesero en todo momento, anotó una nueva merengada antes de alejarse.

Pasó el tiempo y en su mesa se les unieron Nana, Lovino y Silviu, con la amenaza de que pronto podrían llegar Elizaveta y Gizel. Como a las ocho, Francis volvió a aparecer vestido con sus ropas usuales. Arthur se preguntó si ya habría terminado su turno, y cuando lo preguntó en voz alta, fue la vocecilla de Matthew quien le explicó que tenía un compromiso.

Un compromiso, claro. Todo el mundo sabía a qué se refería, aunque a Matthew sólo lo hubiera oído él.

Se levantó sin ser consciente de sus actos, sin despedirse de nadie ni dar explicaciones. Siguió a Francis cuando salió del local, alcanzándolo en las dos cuadras siguientes. Le tomó del brazo con brusquedad, forzándolo a detenerse.

—¿Pero…? Oh, eres tú —quiso soltarse, sin conseguirlo.

—Eh, sí —asintió Arthur, sintiéndose como idiota ahora—. ¿Por qué te has ido de tu trabajo? ¿O sueles salir a esta hora?

—Matthew me va a cubrir —le explicó, sin dar más detalles.

—Así que un compromiso.

—Sí.

—¿Y es…?

—No te importa.

—No, claro que no, pero me da curiosidad.

—¿Te has salido y me has perseguido sólo por curiosidad?

—Sí.

—Vaya.

Arthur sabía que sonaba estúpido y su excusa no era creíble. Decidió continuar:

—¿Por qué has pasado de nosotros —de mí— todo este rato?

—No es mi área y ya Matthew les atendía bien.

—Y no sales con él.

—No.

—Y nunca has salido con él.

—Tampoco.

—Y…

—Matthew no me interesa, menos le intereso a él. Somos amigos.

—Y nunca se han acostado juntos.

—Ah, eso sí. Oye, no aprietes con más fuerza… ¿ya me sueltas? Voy a llegar más tarde de lo normal y lo voy a preocupar.

—No lo siento —y no hizo nada de lo que le pidió, en su lugar lo llevó a regañadientes por la calle pese a sus protestas, hasta llegar a una callejón. Los metió a él.

—Eres un irracional —comentó Francis. A Arthur le sorprendió lo calmado que se oía.

—Me da igual.

—Que siempre quiere hacer su voluntad.

Arthur bufó, pero no le dijo nada.

—¿Por qué me retienes? No hay motivos. No hay nada que merezca la pena demostrarle a alguien. Estamos solos.

—Me caes tan mal que joderte la vida ya vale algo.

—Pareces más celoso que el dispuesto a joderme. En el otro sentido.

—No lo estoy y cállate, ¿qué sabrás?

Francis puso los ojos en blanco. Arthur se vio en la necesidad de excusarse.

—Es que estoy borracho.

Era una mentira patética, pero la defendería hasta la muerte.

—Eres el borracho más sobrio que he visto en mi vida.

—Un placer, monsieur.

—¿Por qué no me retienes en un sitio más limpio? Ya que estamos en ese plan.

—Pero si está acorde a tu nivel moral.

Arthur lo empujó al suelo, provocando que cayera sobre un montón de basura. Francis soltó una maldición e iba a levantarse de inmediato, pero Arthur le colocó el pie en el estómago, impidiéndole hacerlo sin que hubiera presión. Se rió con ganas, ante la mirada de desprecio que le era dirigida. Estaba tan ocupado en su pequeño triunfo, que no consiguió esquivar el desperdicio que Francis le tiró a la cara. Esta vez fue su turno de maldecir, agachándose y tomándole por las muñecas. E intentando ensuciarlo más.

En medio de la pelea, Arthur se encontró buscando sus labios y consiguiéndolos. Abiertos y dispuestos a pesar de las palabras de odio que anteriormente eran pronunciadas. Olvidándose de la incomodidad y el olor desagradable, ambos se besaron. Y el odio se disipó.

Athur no quería saber por qué había hecho eso, mucho menos dar explicaciones.

—Mi cita se ha arruinado —anunció Francis.

—Mejor así —repuso Arthur—. Quédate conmigo.

A la mierda todo, pensó. Se levantó y le tendió una mano, que Francis aceptó.

—¿Por qué debería quedarme contigo? —repuso, intentando limpiarse la porquería en su ropa.

Arthur no supo qué responderle, sintiéndose bastante imbécil. Sólo atinó a volver a besarlo, abrazándolo para unir sus cuerpos. Qué le importaba la suciedad, si era a él a quien sus brazos rodeaban.

—Como la última vez —comentó Francis cuando se separaron, sólo para volver a besarse una vez más—… haces lo mismo… —y lo miró a los ojos, pero Arthur rehuyó la mirada, yendo hacia su cuello—. Detente —le pidió.

Pero Arthur no le hizo caso, y Francis tampoco opuso ningún impedimento.

—Detente —volvió a decir—, que yo no puedo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lo del gusto de Arthur por muchachas delicadas es canon. Lo dice en una entrevista donde les preguntan qué clase de chica les gusta. Ya ven, otra razón para que Fem!Francia sea toda una linda señorita.

Nos vemos, hasta el siguiente capítulo n.n


	8. 08

**08**

No llegaron a la casa de nadie, sino que se dirigieron a un motel conocido por su precio económico y lo confortable —en la medida de lo posible— de sus habitaciones. Arthur corrió con todos los gastos. Una vez adentro de un cuarto sencillo, las prendas fueron innecesarias y terminaron en el suelo.

Ellos, en la cama, dejaron a un lado todo cuanto se había negado hasta entonces. A la mierda todo, repetía Arthur, mientras abandonaba sus represiones cotidianas y se dejaba dominar por un instinto salvaje que hasta entonces desconocía. Era la locura que se apoderaba de sus huesos, de sus entrañas, que se desperdigaba por sus articulaciones hasta adentrarse en su sangre y volverse parte de él. Dejó de ser hombre y se volvió menos que ello, pero no por eso animal. Consciente de sus sentidos, registró en su memoria cada beso, golpe y caricia que le prodigó a Francis, ajeno a la influencia de cualquier droga traicionera o la siempre salvadora influencia del alcohol. Era su conciencia sin tacha la que actuaba.

—Eres mío, eres putamente mío y quiero que lo sepas —decía y volvía a repetir, como un mantra entre los dos, convirtiendo el sexo en el ritual que lo transformaba de hombre en salvaje y luego en hombre otra vez, en el colmo del éxtasis.

Al acabar, ambos quedaron exhaustos. Francis se arrimó a él y le dedicó leves besos por el pecho, mientras que permanecía inmóvil, incapaz de hacer otro movimiento o siquiera proponerse corresponderle.

—¿Tienes ganas de más? —preguntó con aire de pereza.

—Siempre.

—¿Vas en serio?

—Más o menos, pero si tú quisieras lo haría.

—Pues yo no quiero.

—¿Y el quedarme a tu lado?

—Eso sí.

De repente volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y el silencio se transformó en sueño. Al menos para Arthur, que sólo se despertó en la madrugada, sabiendo que debía prepararse para llegar a tiempo a la primera clase del día, a las siete de la mañana. Se levantó, dejando a Francis rendido en la cama, sin que notara su ausencia y menos escuchara el ruido que hacía al desplazarse por el dormitorio y el baño. Al estar vestido, se le ocurrió una idea. Primero fue a la recepción y pagó por un día más, además de pedir lápiz y papel, escribió una nota rápida donde le decía que iba a la universidad y que considerara la ausencia de su ropa como una recomendación para que permaneciera recluido, no fuera que hiriera las sensibilidades de los transeúntes. Dejó la nota en la cama, después recogió la ropa tirada y se la llevó consigo.

Fue hacia su casa, donde se bañó, se cambió e ignoró las preguntas sobre su paradero de anoche. Su prima se encontraba profundamente dormida, así que sólo lo interrogaron sus hermanos, más por curiosidad que por genuina preocupación. Sus amigos, sobre todo Gilbert y Sakura, le preguntaron dónde se había metido, y Arthur tuvo la suficiente confianza con ellos para confesar lo que había hecho, desde el principio, censurando detalles íntimos, hasta su salida del motel.

—Así que te pone de verdad —concluyó Gilbert.

—No, sólo tenía ganas de un polvo fácil —se excusó Arthur.

Sus dos amigos lo miraron con incredulidad, lo que lo ofendió.

—En serio.

—Te creemos, supongo —dijo Gilbert sin mucha convicción.

—¿Y qué hiciste con su ropa? —preguntó Sakura.

—La boté en un contenedor de basura, aunque no recuerdo de cuál calle —explicó. Gilbert lo encontró gracioso, pero Sakura no.

—¿Pero qué piensas conseguir?

—Nada, sólo pagarle por su buena atención.

—Suenas como un patán. Si se lo hicieras a una de mis amigas, te dejaría de hablar —le reprochó Sakura.

—No vale la pena ponerse así por él.

—El punto es —intervino Gilbert— que tú lo habrás querido para coger y ya pero ¿y Francis qué? ¿Para qué aceptó irse contigo?

—No tengo idea —dijo Arthur.

—¿Le gustarás de verdad? —insistió—, es que no es muy normal que se vaya con el tipo que lo trata como una burla. Sin ofender, amigo.

Y Arthur no había caído en aquel detalle, tan concentrado que estaba en su propia negación.

Al salir de clases fue a un establecimiento de comida rápida y volvió lo más resuelto posible al motel, subió a la habitación y al abrir la puerta, se lo encontró tirado en la cama, con las sábanas envueltas sobre su cuerpo. Dejando la comida en la mesa, se acercó a él para comprobar si estaba dormido, y como su faz no parecía indicar lo contrario y se veía tan apacible y como de otro mundo, parecido a los cuentos de hadas donde la princesa duerme cien años para luego ser despertada por un príncipe. Una bella historia de amor, consideró, si acaso el príncipe no la hubiera llevado a su castillo para soportar a una suegra terrible y caníbal. En realidad, era una historia de desesperación y sufrimiento y resignación, para nada de amor. Y lo mismo ocurría con ellos, no había amor.

Con este último pensamiento se armó de valor y cedió al impulso de besarlo en la boca. No terminó allí, sino que fue abriéndose paso, retirando las sábanas del cuerpo para besar entonces las áreas al descubierto. Pronto Francis comenzó a cooperar mucho antes de estar despierto en absoluto.

—Oh, eres tú —exclamó, pasando ambos brazos por sobre su cuello.

—¿A quién más esperabas, bella durmiente?

Francis hizo un mohín.

—En realidad es un insulto. Mira que esa princesa era bastante tonta. Preciosa, sí, pero atolondrada como nadie.

—Te pega.

—No, en serio. Si cayó en la trampa de la bruja malvada por su torpeza. Por nada más. Nada de maldiciones y destinos, fue por ella misma.

—Me estás dando razones para que sea tu nuevo apodo.

—Si haces eso yo te llamaré Patito feo. O Riquete el del copete. ¡Ese es mejor!

—… te sigues llamando imbécil. Mira que la princesa en ese cuento es bastante estúpida también.

—¿Y quién dijo que era tu princesa? —Francis terminó por separarse, y dio un gran bostezo—. Tengo hambre. Te has ido y me has dejado desnudo y sin alimento. Te detesto.

Arthur le tendió la bolsa que había comprado. Al sacar su contenido, Francis se encontró con una hamburguesa doble con carne, lechuga, tomate, pepinillos y salsa de tomate y mostaza. Su rostro adquirió una tonalidad aún más blanca.

—¿Me quieres matar?

—¿No te gusta?

—¡Se ve asqueroso!

—Es Estados Unidos.

—Y tú medio inglés, qué puedo pedir.

—También hay papas fritas.

—Eres de lo peor.

—Pues no te lo comas.

Francis terminó dándole un mordisco a la hamburguesa, con una cara de asco que no mejoró hasta acabar con ella y las papas fritas.

—¿Y la ropa?

—Para otro día.

—¿Cuántos días planeas dejarme en este sitio? Tengo responsabilidades, ¿sabes? Un trabajo y una casa que mantener. Y bueno, está la carrera, pero no pasa nada si sigo faltando.

—Te pagaré los días que pierdas —solucionó Arthur, volviendo a colocarse encima de él—. Porque eres mío y harás lo que yo quiera y estás bajo mi voluntad.

—Eres el hombre más romántico del mundo. En serio.

—Pero no me has rechazado ni una sola vez —Francis abrió la boca para contrariarle, pero como no encontró ninguna excepción, la cerró y lo miró con resignación—. ¿Ves? Si en realidad te encanto.

—Hablas mucho comparado con lo que en realidad haces en la cama.

—¿Qué? —soltó Arthur, ofendido, y Francis se rió, para luego comenzar un beso largo y profundo.

—Te decía que te callaras —dijo al separarse.

—Eso no es lo mismo —pero Francis volvió a besarlo y Arthur se dejó llevar, desechando cada reproche que se le ocurría. No valía la pena. Prefería corresponderle y quererlo una vez más (aunque no pensara admitirlo).

* * *

><p>—¿Te confieso una cosa?<p>

Antonio detuvo su caminar y se volteó hacia la chica, que se había detenido frente al límite del malecón y veía a la playa con aire distraído. Como no hacía viento, su cabello se mantenía en su sitio, dos mechones le sobresalían hasta llegar a la altura de los pechos, alzados por un discreto escote que Antonio había tenido dificultades en dejar de mirar.

—Dime —le dijo éste, acercándose a ella.

—Es algo tonto, aunque no se me ha ocurrido así sin más. Lo llevo pensando desde hace mucho —le explicó primero, aumentando la curiosidad de Antonio—: Es que me parece que mi primo Arthur no está bien de la cabeza. A veces es tan… raro. No sé cómo explicarle.

—Ah. Ya. No te preocupes —Antonio le tomó de la mano y ella no se opuso, volviendo a caminar—. En realidad todos pensamos lo mismo.

—Es algo grosero, pero…

—¡Es la verdad! Pero que él no se entere que pensamos así, le daría un ataque.

—Hoy estaba muy extraño —comentó Manon—. Parecía ocultar un secreto.

—Deja, deja de pensar en él —le pidió Antonio y, deteniéndola, la besó en los labios. Ella no se opuso. Levantó el rostro y soltó la mano que la había aferrado hasta entonces, sólo para llevarla al corazón.

* * *

><p>Arthur volvió a pagar otra noche. Con esta, ya sería el quinto día de la reclusión de Francis. Estaba de camino, con el almuerzo y la ropa. Había reflexionado sobre su situación actual, ¿qué hacer cuando lo dejara libre, acaso huiría en brazos de otro y a él le daría un puesto en su agenda? ¿Y él qué? ¿Hasta qué punto lo quería y de qué manera?<p>

No pensaba rebajarse a pedirle que fueran pareja, aquello le quedaba claro. Francis no valía la pena más allá del sexo, una relación con él nunca tendría la oportunidad de echar raíces y crecer.

Perdía su tiempo, decidió ya frente a la puerta de su habitación. Sabiéndolo, se tragó su orgullo y sus reproches, el sentirse abandonado antes de tiempo, abrió la puerta y lo encontró esperándole. Los nubarrones en su cabeza desaparecieron en un soplo, se aproximó hacia la cama, donde yacía dispuesto a las intenciones anticipadas de Arthur, y lo amó.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hoy no hay nada que comentar, sólo perdonen el retraso y, espero, que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. El noveno estará más pronto, lo juro :)


	9. 09

**09**

Después de siete días, Francis volvió a la Universidad, como si no hubiera faltado en ningún momento, siendo seductor y coqueto con todo aquel que le agradara y sin pensar en ponerse al día con las materias. Sakura le ofreció sus apuntes, que rechazó.

Arthur se enteró por boca de Alfred que lo despidieron del trabajo tras la larga ausencia, por más que Matthew y otros compañeros intercedieron por él. Francis no se había quejado, en su lugar aceptó la decisión del jefe con resignación y, según le contó Abigail, ya estaba buscando un nuevo empleo. Luego faltó otros tres días a la Universidad y la preocupación de Arthur fue creciendo, al no llegarle noticias suyas.

Odiando su desesperación, él mismo faltó un lunes a clases para ir en su busca. Como nadie le supo decir dónde se podría encontrar, decidió comenzar en el apartamento, con la suerte de encontrarlo cuando salía del edificio, con una maleta en la mano. Al acercarse a él lo notó turbado, era evidente que no estaba bien. No sólo lo demostraba su ropa desarreglada, vestido a las apuradas, sino su rostro pálido y sus ojeras profundas y una delgadez que, para él, era nueva.

—Oye —lo llamó, y Francis se sobresaltó.

—Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres? Ahora no tengo tiempo para aguantarte, estoy ocupado.

—¿Te vas a mudar?

—Sí.

—¿A dónde?

—Es un secreto.

Francis desvió la mirada, mientras echó a andar, como si Arthur no fuera más que un conocido impertinente. Éste lo siguió, impacientándose.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy detrás de ti.

—No lo hagas. No me gusta. Mira, en serio, ¿qué quieres?

Francis se detuvo y se giró a verlo, pero esta vez se había puesto unos lentes de sol negros que ocultaban su mirada. Aquello era una mala señal, consideró.

—Pasaba por aquí —y se ganó un bufido exasperado—, ¡es verdad! En realidad quería saber qué era de tu vida. No porque me importes, sino porque no tenía nada mejor en lo que ocupar mi tiempo. En fin, ¿cómo estás? ¿A dónde vas?

—Estoy bien y ya te lo dije —le respondió cortante, de mal humor.

—Dijiste que era un secreto.

—Exacto.

—Mira, imbécil, me estoy preocupando por ti así que coopera —estalló Arthur, arrepintiéndose enseguida. Francis pareció sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, sólo esperó. Y Arthur se preguntó qué clase de reacción de su parte estaría esperando—. En serio quiero saber.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Eres lento o qué? Ya te he dicho que sí.

—Si tanta curiosidad tienes, vamos a tomarnos un café —y echó a andar, esperando que Arthur fuera tras él.

Se metieron en un café bastante barato, donde Arthur pidió un jugo y Francis un café negro y un desayuno en toda regla.

—Yo hablo, pero tú pagas —decidió y Arthur rodó los ojos.

—Bien. Habla.

Había pocos clientes a su alrededor, la mayoría ancianos de apariencia famélica, cuyo estado no parecía estar en la mejor bonanza económica. Tenían un aspecto vulgar, consideró Arthur. Francis, con su porte, su apariencia, desentonaba allí. ¿Cómo permitirse quedarse en semejante lugar, cuando usualmente destacaba entre los demás, marchitando sus oportunidades en la vida?

—No tengo trabajo, gracias a nuestras noches de amor —y aquello lo dijo con un toque de sarcasmo— mi jefe me ha despedido. He tenido que pagar con mis ahorros viejas deudas, pero me he quedado sin nada para pagar el alquiler. Y el patrón ya estaba harto, me ha terminado botando del apartamento. He recogido mis cosas y aquí me tienes. Si te preguntas a dónde voy, en realidad no es un secreto: voy a ninguna parte. No tengo a dónde ir. O iré donde me vaya llevando el camino.

Arthur no supo qué decir. Francis no parecía triste o miserable cuando hablaba, ni siquiera iracundo o desdeñoso, en su lugar se expresaba como el hombre que ha aceptado su destino y no tiene reparos en enfrentarse a la siguiente situación que le venga. Tal vez no se sintiera ligado a ningún lugar, o tuviera mayores preocupaciones que el quedarse sin hogar. Pero a Arthur, pensando en su mansión, en su cama acogedora, en su despensa siempre llena, en su cocinero, todas sus comodidades, pensó que la situación de Francis era horrible y lo encontró desdichado, digno de lástima. Sin embargo, ésta no vino.

—¿Dónde planeas quedarte?

—Ya te dije que no lo sé.

—¿No tienes ningún plan? ¿Dónde dormirás? ¿Vas a cargar esa maleta por toda la ciudad?

El mesonero llegó con sus pedidos, y Francis se afanó en el desayuno. Se tardó en contestar, ya fuera porque pensara sus palabras o porque disfrutara de la comida. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado con el estómago vacío. Y su situación ¿acaso no era su culpa? Él, que lo había mantenido recluido y que, además, no había cumplido con su trato. No le pagó los días que lo tuvo a su lado. Olvidó el dinero tal y como Francis pareció pasarlo por alto.

—No lo sé —respondió por fin—. Puedo pedirles alojo a unos amigos por unos días. También están Antonio y Matthew y Clío. Una vez probé un albergue para mendigos, pero era espantoso. Prefiero dormir en la calle, como en una plaza. Te apropias de un banco y allí no hay quien te levante hasta el día siguiente. El truco es mentalizarte que estás en un lugar cálido y cómodo. Te despiertas por la mañana con el frío matutino, que siempre es delicioso, y te…

—Cállate. Es una tontería. Absurdo —repuso Arthur, sintiéndose fatal. ¿Y por qué hablaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo? ¿Qué clase de hombre era aquel que le daba igual dónde durmiera con tal de hacerlo?—. Me das lástima.

—Tu consideración no es algo que me importe, por cierto —comentó.

—¿Y la universidad? Has faltado mucho, Sakura dice que vas a repetir —soltó de repente.

—Lo más seguro.

—¿Y no te importa?

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—No lo sé, no me llama del todo lo que estudio. Estoy pensando salirme y ver qué más puedo hacer. O casarme con un hombre rico, ése es mi plan B.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veinticuatro años.

—Eres viejo. Digo, ya deberías estar terminando una carrera y viendo qué será de tu futuro, y en tu lugar te retrasas más y eres pobre y das lástima.

—¿Otra consideración más?

—No vas a lograr nada en la vida —le acusó.

—¡A lo mejor! Pero a lo mejor sí, quién sabe. No nos podemos imaginar lo que seremos en un futuro. Yo prefiero que el tiempo me lleve de un lado para otro. Mira, en Francia no tenía nada tampoco. Mi padre y mi madre se divorciaron, mi papá se casó al tiempo y se marchó a vivir a… Australia, no sé, de verdad, y mi mamá duró un tiempo sola. Se casó también e inició una nueva familia. Con un marido que la quería, del que tuvo hijos. Yo decidí irme al tener dieciocho años. Viajé por Europa y luego por América, luego me asenté en Estados Unidos sin ningún motivo de peso, en realidad. Mando cartas y les miento, para ella yo estoy muy bien. Pero no me interesa estarlo. Sólo quiero vivir del modo en que venga la vida.

—Te va a venir la muerte.

Francis se rió, una risa ligera que empeoró el humor de Arthur.

—¡Que venga! Aunque de manera honorable. Si he de morir, que sea en las manos del hombre que ame.

—Estás loco. No sé qué hago preocupándome por ti. No vales la pena.

—Lo dices de nuevo —y pareció perplejo—, ¿estás preocupado por mí? Pensé que no te importaba.

—Has entendido mal. No me importas y me da igual lo que te pase, sólo venía a pagarte.

—¿Pagarme?

—El motel, digo —aclaró, sonrojándose para su pesar—. Quedamos en eso.

—No es necesario —negó Francis.

—Es un trato. Te daré cinco mil dólares —le anunció.

Esperaba que aceptara. Era una oferta excelente. Con el dinero podría volver a pagar el alquiler y vivir cómodamente hasta que consiguiera un trabajo.

—No —dijo con mayor firmeza—. No tienes nada que pagarme. No quiero tu dinero.

—Tómalo como si me hubieras hecho un trabajo… —comenzó Arthur, tentativo.

—¡Que no! —rugió, indignado—. ¿Es así como debo tomarte? ¿Un trabajo? ¿A la próxima me vas a pagar también? ¿Qué clase de imbécil eres?

—Te estoy pagando para que no pierdas tu piso, idiota.

—No te metas en mi vida.

—¿Y por qué tú sí puedes meterte en la mía?

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no sé nada de ti.

Arthur se encontró acalorado, pero no supo si era por la rabia o la vergüenza.

—Vale, no te daré el dinero.

—Bien.

—Puedes podrirte.

—Muy bien.

—Y no me va a importar. Más bien, no sé qué hago aquí con alguien que no vale la pena —soltó Arthur, rencoroso y se levantó de su asiento. Dejó cien dólares para que Francis pagara la cuenta y se quedara con el abundante vuelto y se marchó.

Se detuvo un poco en la puerta del café, esperando ser llamado para volver a su asiento, pero no ocurrió. Con el enfado renovado, fue andando hacia donde dejó aparcado el auto. Lo maldijo una última vez, antes de decidirse olvidarlo por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Necesario aclarar un poco el pasado y las aspiraciones de Francis. ¿Se nota un montón lo que Arthur está enamorado, no? Como les dije, el capítulo estuvo pronto, a ver si lo repito para el siguiente ;) Nos vemos!


	10. 10

**10**

Arthur había dejado de dormir bien desde aquel último encuentro con Francis. Cuando intentaba cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, la imagen de Francis pasando la noche al aire libre, en un friolento parque rodeado de vagabundos, le quitaba toda gota de tranquilidad para abrirle paso a la incertidumbre, preguntándose si estaría a salvo en algún lugar seguro y acogedor. Incluso no le importaba tanto que fuera en casa de alguna de sus conquistas. Lo prefería al hecho de peligrar su vida. Podía enfermarse, pero también sufrir un accidente y resultar herido.

La única razón por la que todavía no había ido detrás de él, sin importarle su poca disponibilidad para oír a alguien coherente y no solo a él mismo, era que no tenía idea de dónde pudiera encontrarse ahora. Después de dejarle ese día, Francis desapareció de la ciudad sin dejar un rastro para poder ser ubicado. Ni siquiera Matthew conocía su paradero. No había vuelto a la universidad. Arthur sabía tan poco sobre él que no tenía idea de en cuál otro sitio buscarlo.

En un principio pensó que no era su problema lo que le ocurriera, habiendo rechazado su proposición. Lo normal sería desligarse de aquella carga inútil, de la que no había sacado ningún provecho sino puros disgustos y... lo admitía, un placer efímero (pero bestial y adictivo, de una fuerza hipnótica que guiaba sus pensamientos, entre cavilaciones, a recrearlos una y otra vez) y vulgar (vulgares eran, en efecto, lo que le gustaba imaginar después, en encuentros cuya culminación se vislumbraban inciertos).

Al transcurrir la primera semana admitió que el problema le concernía mas de lo que quisiera y de seguir en lo mismo acabaría muerto por la incertidumbre, pero ¿cómo remediar lo que estaba más allá de sus capacidades? Preguntaba con voz disimulada en la universidad, en las calles prestaba atención a su alrededor, en la búsqueda febril de su figura mil veces repasada por sus manos en los momentos íntimos que se obligaron a tener (u obligó, pero Francis nunca se opuso a nada. Además, el fue quien lo inició todo, esa primera vez ya lejana).

Para su mal humor, la gente se daba cuenta que él no estaba bien. Sus padres, sus hermanos, su prima y sus amigos. Tenía una preocupación que le comía el sueño y el orgullo y Gilbert y Sakura tenían una idea de la causa de su pesar. Era vergonzoso pensar en Francis. O no dormir por él. ¿Qué era de su vida? ¿Dónde se había metido, maldita sea todo?

Cuando lo vio, después de un mes, salir de un edificio que Arthur conocía como corporativo, en donde varias empresas tenían sus oficinas, pensó que se lo estaría imaginando: que era un fantasma, que aquello no podía ser real. ¿Tan repentino? De la nada y a él, como si fueran sus ansias que lo trajeran a su mundo. Pero no se trataba de un engaño de su deseo, era él, ¡efectivamente era él! ¡Francis!

Apresuró su paso para salir a su encuentro, sin pensar en nada más que tomarle del brazo, torcérselo y pedirle explicaciones. Lo alcanzó cuando llegó al final de la manzana y se disponía a cruzar la calle.

-Tú -dijo, agarrándolo de la chaqueta.

Francis se sobresaltó menos de lo que hubiera esperado.

-Arthur, qué sorpresa.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza. En si lucía como siempre, sin dar la impresión de haber pasado penalidades al encontrarse pobre y sin hogar, solo lo delataba unas ojeras poco pronunciadas, la barba de mas de tres días que se apoderaba de su rostro y la sospechada delgadez que la ropa intentaba disimular. La ropa se encontraba en mejor estado, lucía de diseñador, lo cual era imposible al menos que se trataran de imitaciones.

Arthur se encontró sin saber qué decir una vez comprobado que no se lo había tragado un agujero negro y que no demostraba la misma aprehensión que él al verlo. Se sentía humillado, ¿tan rápido fue olvidado? ¿Quien era el que casi había suplicado la primera vez?

-¿A donde vas? -preguntó Francis.

-A mi casa, vengo de almorzar con... -¿Y por qué tenía que darle explicaciones?-. ¿A dónde vas tú?

-A ninguna parte, en verdad.

-Acompáñame -se encontró pidiendo antes de darse cuenta de lo que parecía: Un desesperado, ¿por qué no se controlaba más? No valía la pena. Seguramente ahora Francis se reiría y dijera que prefería seguir vagando sin rumbo fijo.

-Encantado -dijo, contra todo lo que hubiera esperado.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

Caminaron hombro con hombro hasta donde Arthur había dejado aparcado su automóvil. Le gustaba verlo allí, reluciendo entre los demás vehículos, porque era el mejor, el más caro y rápido que los de su alrededor. Decía sin posibilidad de error que estaba más allá que todos los demás propietarios. Examinó la expresión de Francis, quien no parecía en lo absoluto sorprendido por su auto. Nunca había dado la impresión de estarlo, cuando él ni siquiera tenía para utilizar el metro.

Encendió el auto, también el reproductor. Lo había dejado con _The Dark Side of the Moon_ de Pink Floyd. Francis observó la pantalla con interés, y luego descubrió que lo miraba disimuladamente. Aquel escrutinio cuidadoso lo ponía nervioso sin razón aparente.

-¿Que hacías aquí? -preguntó.

-Ya te dije, iba sin rumbo fijo.

Arthur estaba impaciente. Muchas veces Francis hablaba sin parar, sin ocurrírsele que fuera cansino o lo que dijera tuviera sentido. Desearía que esta fuera una de esas veces.

-Hoy me botaron del apartamento que compartía con otros chicos -siguió-. Les caía mal porque soy demasiado bello.

-Grandiosa razón para justificar que no te aguante nadie.

-Es verdad. Me tenían envidia. Y con la menor tontería..., igual no me gustaba estar allí.

-¿Te habías quedado allí todo este tiempo?

-No. Solo una semana.

-¿Y las demás?

-Por ahí. Ah, Arthur, todavía no he almorzado. ¿Podrías detenerte en algún café? Podría desmayarme.

-Me da igual, desmáyate si quieres, el que conduce soy yo -le repuso, pero lo miró de reojo-. Parece que no hubieras comido por una temporada. ¿Dieta?

-Sí, me has atrapado. Estoy a dieta.

-La dieta del pobre.

Arthur no pensaba detenerse por ningún motivo. Le daba la impresión que si lo hacia, Francis volvería a escapársele y eso no lo pensaba permitir. Lo había encontrado, no lo dejaría libre otra vez. Estaba bajo el control de las situación, nadie iba a exigirle que no hiciera su voluntad.

Al llegar a la casa, probó el sabor de la completa turbación de Francis. Seguramente no se esperaba que viviera en un lugar enorme. Estacionó el auto y dejó que Francis admirara un poco más la fachada exterior. Se trataba de un placer estúpido, como si volviera a ser el chiquillo menor de edad que traía a sus novias a su casa cuando quería impresionarlas con su riqueza.

-Vamos -le instó a Francis y ambos entraron.

Lo dejó en el comedor, mientras iba a la cocina y llamaba al cocinero. Cuando este acudió le ordenó que preparara un almuerzo rápido y abundante, pero no le dijo que no sería para él. Volvió con Francis y siguieron hacia su habitación.

-Esto te lo ha decorado tu madre -observó Francis, sonriendo cuando se sentó en la cama-. Vives bastante bien.

-Sí -asintió Arthur y pensó en sentarse a su lado. En su lugar fue a la ventana, que daba al jardín. Tiempo después Francis se le acercó. Volvía a estar maravillado.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí.

-A mí también.

-Siempre me han encantado los jardines. Una de las razones por la que no se me hace difícil dormir en un parque, es porque lo imagino mío. Poseer un jardín inmenso, únicamente mío.

-Es un consuelo miserable, pero va contigo.

-Gracias, _mon ami_.

-¿Dormiste en parques antes de estar en ese apartamento...?

-Solo tres días, luego me fui con un amigo. Este me presentó a otro amigo, y me fui con él a Nueva York.

-Y ni avisaste a nadie.

-No se me ocurrió. ¿Los he preocupado?

-No.

Francis lo miró a los ojos, con una intensidad que se le hacía incómoda. Parecía leer a través de él, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho, porque por su semblante apareció la primera y única pizca de arrepentimiento que supo reconocer, antes de acercarse a sus labios y besarle brevemente. No tenia intención de convertirlo en un beso profundo, pero Arthur no pensó siquiera en lo que le estaba permitiendo. Con un apetito voraz, le correspondió, desesperado por tener lo que no se cansaba de soñar.

¿Estaría arrepentido por haberse ido? ¿Le besaba ahora porque lo había extrañado también? ¿Qué era ahora para él después de tan larga ausencia? No tenía idea de la respuesta a sus incertidumbres, y mucho menos el valor para planteárselas y escuchar lo que Francis tuviera que decir.

Una de sus criadas vino a avisarle que ya el almuerzo estaba listo. Arthur se separó a tiempo, avergonzado por ser descubiertos. Por suerte, si bien los sirvientes chismoseaban entre ellos, casi nunca hablaban con sus padres y sus hermanos. No tendría problemas por lo pronto.

Francis comió como si tuviera días que no lo hacía, algo que era fácil imaginar dado su aspecto y las pocas luces que había soltado sobre sus andadas. Después volvieron a la habitación.

-Si no sabes dónde quedarte... -Aquello era difícil de decir, porque podría tomárselo mal. Francis podría creer que le importaba de verdad-..., puedes quedarte aquí, hay suficientes habitaciones.

Creyó que lo rechazaría. Recordaba que anteriormente declinaba sus ofertas monetarias, su obra de caridad, gracias a una insensatez odiosa que podría llamarse orgullo. Un orgullo imbécil que lo obligaría a dormir en lugares horribles y a no comer. Pero estaba equivocado.

-Bien. Me quedo contigo -aceptó Francis-. Pero todavía tengo mis cosas en el apartamento, ni siquiera pude guardarlas todas... ¿me ayudas a traerlas?

-Vaya que molestas, pero no tengo nada que hacer -repuso Arthur, omitiendo la cantidad de lecturas para la universidad. Estas podían esperar.

En la puerta de entrada se consiguieron con Manon, quien miró a Francis con curiosidad. Arthur evitó que preguntara algo dándole una mirada de advertencia, y ambos salieron, dejando a la chica bastante desorientada. Temiendo que pudiera esparcir la noticia, le envió un mensaje de texto prohibiéndole comentar nada al respecto de Francis.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Feliz año! Espero poder actualizar más seguido, por lo pronto la historia irá yendo más rápido al siguiente paso en su relación. Nos vemos n.n


	11. 11

**11**

No iba a pensar en lo impulsivo que estaba siendo con Francis, su mente no se preparaba para aceptar que actuaba guiado por sus deseos y no por su lógica. De ser el Arthur de antes, probablemente habría resuelto todo desligándose del asunto, porque Francis significaba

_(Pasado)_

Poco menos que una puta, y ahora era una persona que cobraba importancia dentro de sus consideraciones. Debía dejar de pensar. Y, por supuesto, no ceder al capricho de decirle tonterías.

_(Un "te eché de menos") _

El edificio donde se había quedado Francis no era la gran cosa. Pequeño y oscuro, como si fuera un lujo reemplazar las bombillas quemadas por unas nuevas, tuvieron que subir al tercer piso por las escaleras porque el ascensor se había dañado en un tiempo tan lejano que ya nadie se acordaba de la fecha exacta. Todo esto se lo iba explicando Francis a medida de que avanzaban. A Arthur se le hacía difícil imaginarlo viviendo en una podredumbre tal, toda su apariencia, incluso aunque estuviera desgastada, era impecable. No era extraño que llamara la atención de tantas personas; y con un atractivo como el suyo, ¿no era normal que fuera tan perro en el amor? Imbécil, se encontró pensando.

Francis llamó a la puerta tres veces antes que se dignaran a abrirle. Salió a recibirlos un hombre de aspecto sombrío, o tal vez fuera su vestimenta oscura y el maquillaje en los ojos. No entendía la necesidad de ciertos hombres de usar ungüentos como aquel. También era bastante delgado, incluso más que Francis.

-Ah, tú -dijo el hombre, con sequedad, mientras les daba paso.

El apartamento era diminuto, apenas una sala-comedor-cocina con un sofá-cama donde ahora dormía otro hombre, con el cuerpo envuelto en una sábana de Scooby Doo y un cojín de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada. El primer hombre miraba a Arthur como si lo estuviera examinando. Aquello no le gustó en lo absoluto, le devolvió la mirada con una frialdad más profunda. El hombre desistió y se dirigió a Francis.

-Tus cosas siguen en la habitación, nadie ha tocado nada.

-Vale. Arthur, espera aquí -dijo Francis antes de irse a la única habitación del apartamento.

¿Qué son de Francis? Quiso preguntarle pero no se atrevió. Pasado un tiempo considerablemente largo que puso a prueba su paciencia, pues quería irse de allí pronto, Francis salió con una maleta idéntica a la que le vio la última vez antes de desaparecer.

-¡Listo! -dijo, siendo el único que sonreía entre los presentes.

No hubo despedidas, tan sólo un breve adiós de su parte que no tuvo respuesta y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras de ellos.

-Tus amigos son simpáticos -observó Arthur mientras iban bajando.

-Lo son cuando estamos de buenas. Lamento que te hayan dejado esa impresión.

-¿Impresión? Ya los estoy olvidando.

Regresaron a la casa. Allí mandó a arreglar una de las habitaciones de los criados que no ocupaba nadie, mientras dejaba a Francis viendo televisión y él se iba a estudiar, solo que Francis lo interrumpió, alegando que no quería estar solo allá abajo.

-Tendrás una familia numerosa y una casa atestada de sirvientes, pero es muy silencioso todo y no me gusta.

-No tienes ni un día acá y ya le encuentras peros.

-¿Estás muy ocupado?

-Algo.

-¿Le dirás a los chicos que estoy en tu casa?

-No.

-Yo podría decirlo.

Arthur no quiso que la conversación siguiera por ese rumbo, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema.

-Oye, ¿qué harás con tu carrera?

-Retirarme en cuanto pueda.

Le sorprendió lo rápido que había respondido, como si no albergara dudas sobre su decisión.

-¿En definitiva?

-Sí.

-Todavía no me queda claro a dónde quieres llevar tu vida.

-Yo tampoco, pero tú estás muy seguro.

Arthur no supo qué decirle y como Francis no volvió a hablar, retomó su texto en completo silencio.

Al rato lo dejó, cuando comenzaron a llegarle mensajes al teléfono. Su grupo de amigos iba a reunirse en casa de Alfred a tomar unas cervezas y sin mayor causa que el pasarlo bien. Pensó en negarse y dejarlo para otra ocasión en que no tuviera que atender a aquella persona, pero se arrepintió enseguida.

-Voy a salir.

-¿Me dejas?

-Tú te fuiste un mes, bien puedo ausentarme un rato.

-Te preocupaste tanto por mí, que se me hace difícil creer que seas ese Arthur que... -pero se interrumpió, inseguro de terminar su oración.

Arthur pensó que tendría miedo de volver al pasado o algo así, no entendía aquella preocupación idiota. Él no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo el de siempre. Tal vez sólo se hubiera cansado de lo que fuera que lo alejara de Francis. Sin embargo, no podía fiarse por completo, ¿y si volvía a irse en otro arranque de estupidez?

-Ya, ve, y me saludas a los chicos. Te acompañaría, pero no estoy de ánimo.

-No te iba a llevar conmigo. No quiero que la gente sepa que te tengo en mi casa, van a pensarse cosas equivocadas.

-¿Como cuáles?

Arthur le dirigió una mirada furibunda, desdeñando la falsa muestra de ingenuidad.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, y no estoy para explicarles que lo mío contigo es caridad.

-No vuelvas tarde, ¿sí?

-No es tu problema.

Se despidieron. Una vez en la reunión Arthur intentó actuar con normalidad, beber moderadamente gracias a Sakura que le impedía sobrepasarse (y el pensamiento secreto que alguien le estaría esperando y no debía borrarse de todo actuar cuerdo), burlarse de Gilbert que iba tras una italiana preciosa pero de carácter, que estudiaba sicología y parecía más pendiente de una mujer rubia, alta y de aspecto temerario, que Arthur no conocía de nada.

-Es Lorelei -le explicó Nana-, va en mi mismo grupo. Es bastante simpática una vez que la conoces. No me extraña que Fiorella esté interesada. Yo lo estaría también.

-Pero tú tienes novia -repuso Sakura.

-¿Todavía andas con esa... mujer? -cuestionó Arthur.

Nana torció el gesto.

-Más o menos. No sé, la verdad. Por cierto, Coraline quiere contigo. No deja de decir lo guapo que eres y sonrojarse toda, como una niña.

Arthur estaba halagado.

-¿Quién es Coraline?

-Estudia educación, creo que no has hablado con ella en tu vida y además suele pasar desapercibida, pero deberías, es muy tierna.

-Lo que no entiendo, Nana, si hay un montón de chicas lindas y tiernas y demás calificativos tuyos, por qué te empeñas en seguir con la única que vive engañándote.

Aquello rompió el buen ambiente. Nana no se dignó a responder, y Sakura le reprochó en voz baja una vez se hubo alejado de ellos, acercándose al grupo de Abigail y Matthew.

-El que me preocupa es Gilbert. Se fija en lesbianas nada más.

-Ya hablaremos con él.

Arthur estuvo pensando en el secreto que guardaba sobre Francis. Era el único que conocía de su paradero; ni siquiera Matthew con toda su amistad lo sabía. Se sintió por encima de los demás, porque en este momento Francis _le_ pertenecía. Era como un triunfo hacia un rival indeterminado, tal vez fuera el mundo, tal vez fue la novia injusta que lo dejó al enterarse del desliz que había propiciado el alcohol y esa sobredosis que significaba Francis por sí mismo, tal vez fueran los amantes anónimos (ya sin importancia, se esforzaba en afirmar).

Regresó a las once de la noche alegando que debía estudiar para un examen, con la mala suerte de encontrarse a Martín, quien venía con María y Luciano, para extrañarse en voz alta y asegurarle a todo el mundo que estaba seguro de andar libre de evaluaciones hasta las próximas dos semanas. Arthur insistió en su mentira y el mismo Martín acabó creyéndoselo, partiendo tiempo después sin sus acompañantes y echando pestes sobre la vida en general y dándose cuenta que no le había preguntado de qué materia se trataba.

Arthur se despidió de todos; Sakura casi se lamentó que lo dejara tan pronto, alegando que si Gilbert quedaba con el corazón roto ella sería la única que lo cuidaría.

-Puedes llamar a Matthew -fue todo su consejo.

Arthur llegó a la casa. Un criado se encargó de atenderle y decirle que sus padres no estaban, pero que sus hermanos sí. Arthur se decidió a escribirles un correo a sus padres para explicarle lo de su reciente huésped, y mientras lo hacía desde su celular, fue caminando hacia la habitación que le dio a Francis. No lo encontró allí. Supuso que estaría en la suya, pero a mitad de camino escuchó dos voces familiares que por primera vez oía juntas. Abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto de Andrew sin cruzársele por la cabeza llamar.

Andrew, su hermano mayor, y Francis estaban en la cama, en plena plática que interrumpió.

-Llegaste temprano -observó el dueño de su interés.

-¿Qué hay? -pregunto Andrew.

-Me dijiste que llegaras temprano -repuso Arthur-, y no hay mucho. ¿Y tú?

-No pensé que me hicieras caso.

-Nada realmente.

-¿Qué hacían?

-Andrew me contaba anécdotas de su infancia. Arthur, eras un llorón.

-Iba a acostarme con él, así que ahora haces mal tercio. Vete.

-Es hasta tierno. ¿Y cuántos amigos imaginarios tenías en total?

-Eso puedo decírtelo yo, vamos. -Andrew iba a tomarle de la barbilla, pero Francis se levantó aparentando no darse cuenta de las intenciones y se acercó a Arthur.

-Andrew, ¿tú no estás comprometido? -cuestionó Arthur, agradeciendo que Francis no tuviera interés aparente en su hermano

(y menos mal, porque lo hubiera matado).

-El compromiso se rompió hace dos meses -le informó-, pensé que les había dicho.

Arthur se encontró sonrojándose, admitiendo para sí mismo que era una posibilidad plausible que lo hubiera olvidado por el poco interés que le despertaba la vida de sus hermanos en general.

-No, no dijiste nada -repuso, sin ganas de reconocer su error-. Y buenas noches, fue un placer verte otra vez. Francis, vamos.

Ya en el pasillo, Francis cuestionó que no se hubiera enterado del compromiso de su hermano. Arthur lo ignoró hasta hallarse en su habitación. Comenzó a desvestirse y, por fin, Francis se calló.

-¿Fueron todos los reproches por hoy?

-Es que te estás quitando la ropa. Vamos, sigue, tampoco es que me interese mucho tu relación fraternal.

Arthur se encontró tímido de repente, sintiéndose bastante torpe con las manos. Era una tontería decirle a Francis que desviara la mirada después de haberse acostado juntos más veces de las que llegó a contar (estaba seguro de haberse equivocado en la cantidad). Sintió un alivio profundo cuando quedó listo, con el pijama puesto.

-Ve a tu cama.

-¿Me despides tan pronto?

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarme?

-Tu hermano me contó muchas cosas sobre ti.

-Olvídalas. Son mentiras.

-¿Y los amigos imaginarios...?

-Mentiras todo.

Cuando se acostó a su lado, Francis le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-Creo que tu hermano quería hacerte quedar mal.

-Lo de siempre.

-Estuvo simpático, no parece hermano tuyo.

-Es adoptado, hijo de alguna perra.

-Creo que le he gustado. No. Es seguro.

-Andas mal. Si su compromiso se rompió hace... eh...

-Dos meses -le recordó.

-Dos meses, sólo querrá cogerse cualquier cosa. No te hagas ilusiones.

-No me hago. No te molestes.

-Poco me importa. Y vete, que vas a perder la oportunidad con mi hermano. Anda.

Francis rodó los ojos, pero se separó pese al deseo de Arthur de que se quedara más tiempo, pero al alargar el brazo para tomarle de la mano no la consiguió. Ya Francis se había levantado.

_(Vamos, quédate, date cuenta que hablo por hablar)_

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.

-Buenas noches.

-Igual.

_(... quiero que te quedes. No me atrevo a pedírtelo, pero es lo que quiero). _

Francis salió de la habitación y Arthur creyó que se levantaría a buscarlo y exigirle que pasara la noche con él, pero al pensarlo y darle tantas vueltas perdió el ánimo. Acabaría por no hacer nada.

_(Hasta mañana)_

Minutos después le llegó un mensaje de Martín, plagado de insultos. A pesar de sentir aquella falta, se durmió con una leve sonrisa en los labios que casi disimuló su preocupación.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Actualizando rápido porque la verdad, últimamente tengo más tiempo para dedicarla a esta historia y le hago caso a cierta señorita que necesitaba de su sobredosis :3. Nos vemos pronto.

(Btw, les prometo que el Escocia/Francia será realmente leve)


	12. 12

**12**

Se levantó con la seguridad de no haber dormido bien en toda la noche. Al bajar al comedor, ya listo para partir hacia la universidad en cuanto desayunara, se encontró con sus tres hermanos instalados en la mesa devorando una comida bastante apetitosa. El cocinero se había esmerado aquella vez. Murmuró un seco buenos días que fue correspondido de igual forma y se hizo sitio al lado de Arnold. Se fijó que Andrew no estaba, ni Manon y mucho menos Francis. Al preguntar por ellos le señalaron la cocina y vencido por la intriga se levantó para verlos.

Francis se encontraba cocinando con la ayuda de Andrew, que parecía hacerle de una especie de asistente que veía oportuno darle caricias falsamente distraídas a la menor ocasión. Manon, de espaldas, preparaba la presentación de un plato con gran concentración.

-Buenos días, Arthur -dijeron Manon y Francis a la vez, mientras Andrew le echaba una mirada antes de volverse hacia la persona de su interés.

Quiso tirarle por la ventana, o clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho. En la cocina tenía una variedad de armas homicidas; una lástima que estuviera su prima allí, porque no le gustaría que presenciara un acto sangriento. Qué pensaría después.

-¿Qué hacen?

-El desayuno, por supuesto -le explicó Manon-. En realidad sólo Francis. Ya sabes que no sé cocinar muy bien.

-Y yo tampoco, quédate en la mesa, hermano, ya te llevaremos tu parte.

A Arthur se le cruzó por la cabeza quedarse para no dejar de vigilarlos, pero luego consideró que era una tontería. No iba a pasar nada, era un simple desayuno. Volvió al comedor y esperó, fingiendo mantener una conversación agradable con los demás. Cuando Manon le sirvió, se enfocó en comer. Sus hermanos abandonaron la mesa y se despidieron, partiendo cada quien para sus universidades o trabajos respectivos. Incluso Andrew se separó de Francis. Cuando Arthur terminó, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Manon le dijo que ella llamaría para que recogieran los platos y limpiaran la mesa, pero Francis se le adelantó, haciendo el trabajo de la servidumbre a pesar de la contrariedad de Manon e incluso la de Arthur.

-Déjalo -le dijo a su prima-, debe ser cosa de pobres.

Manon se encogió de hombros, dando la causa por perdida. Arthur se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. En la cocina ya Francis estaba en el fregadero lavando los platos, se le acercó por detrás y le mordió por el cuello, provocándole un sonido dulce que le hizo estremecer. Contaba con que estaban solos.

-¿Te gustó?

-Eso tengo que preguntártelo yo a ti.

-Hablo del desayuno, _cher_.

-No estuvo mal. Me sorprendes.

-Tengo multitud de talentos.

-Yo pensaba que sólo servías para coger.

Arthur sintió cómo se tensaba, como si se pudiera considerar ofendido con una verdad sabida aquí y en Pekín. La sensación duró unos segundos porque Francis detuvo el chorro de agua, se secó las manos con el paño más cercano y se colocó cara a cara, con una expresión maliciosa que nunca le había visto (la pervertida no contaba).

-_Touché_, es una de mis tantas habilidades. Pero, ¿te preguntas qué más puedo hacer?

-Supongo que ahora me vas a desvelar otra cosa. -Arthur se encontró estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, pasando una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Antes de conseguir hacer nada más, Francis se le adelantó, colocando sus labios sobre el cuello desprotegido y terriblemente sensible. Creyó (quiso) que el momento se le hiciera eterno, por ello fue una desilusión cuando Francis se separó y le dirigió una sonrisa brillante, que provocó que fuera él quien lo besara ahora, solo que Francis no se dejó, instándole a separarse de una vez.

-Vas a llegar tarde y no quiero tener la culpa.

Arthur volvió a la tierra.

-Nos vemos -le repuso.

Y salió veloz.

* * *

><p>En la universidad tuvo que despachar rápidamente a Martín, que todavía seguía resentido por la mentira de anoche. Arthur le aconsejó que para la próxima no fuera tan crédulo y estuviera más pendiente de sus asignaciones, y como nada servía para callar al molesto argentino que ahora deseaba jamás hubiera salido de su país -porque cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había quien le parara-, salió del salón. Tenía veinte minutos. En el pasillo se encontró con Elizaveta y Nana, quienes le dirigieron gestos pícaros antes de intercambiar miradas cómplices y seguir su camino.<p>

¿Qué había sido eso?

-¡Arthur! -saludó una voz chillona y conocida antes de poder ocultarse. Era Alfred, junto a Kiku Honda y el pusilánime de Matthew. El tipo _nunca_ le caería bien.

-¿Qué hay? -saludó Arthur a su vez-, tengo clase ahora, en serio es una tremenda pena, nos vemos.

Volvió a su salón pensando que no sabía quién era más soportable, si el grupo de Matthew o Martín en toda su individualidad. En clase lo ignoró y, por suerte, al terminar la primera hora ya se le había pasado el enfado por lo que no volvió a incordiarlo. Le llegó un mensaje de Sakura pidiéndole que saliera para encontrarse en los jardines, Arthur fue y la buscó, encontrándola en un banco cerca de unos arbustos que brindaban privacidad. Estaba junto a Gilbert, que tenía un ojo morado, como si anoche se hubiera agarrado a golpes con alguien más. Si ese era el caso, por mas Francis que tuviera esperándole en casa, se sentiría mal de habérselo perdido.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Y ese ojo?

-Tendrías que haberme visto ayer, fue la coñaza, marico.

Gilbert le explicó cómo terminó peleándose con unos tipos que no conocía, pero que uno de ellos lo molestó lo suficiente como para provocarle y darle lo que se merecían. Arthur pensó que para esas alturas ya las dos partes en conflictos debieron estar bastantes borrachas. Solo consiguieron separarlos Alfred y Tino, con fuerza bruta y palabras que llamaban al diálogo (mas Tino que Alfred). Por supuesto, después de aquello toda oportunidad con la italiana preciosa se esfumó, la chica se largó con la alemana y no volvió a saber de ellas por el resto de la noche.

-Todo el mundo habla de mí, marico -le dijo Gilbert, sonriendo como si fuera una hazaña-, bueno, de mí y de ti.

-¿Yo qué tengo que ver? -preguntó Arthur.

-Tienes alojado a Francis en tu casa -respondió Sakura-, ¿es cierto?

Arthur palideció, y no ocultó la sorpresa ante aquella sentencia.

-¿Cómo saben?

-Eso le ha dicho Antonio a todo el mundo -explicó Gilbert.

¿Y cómo sabía Antonio de...? Pero claro, si Manon andaba con él. Debió habérselo contado a pesar de su prohibición, y contarle un secreto a Antonio era como decírselo a todo el mundo. Idiota chismoso y lengua larga.

-Sí, se queda conmigo.

-¿Y está bien? Ha faltado tanto que, bueno, repetirá, es seguro -explicó Sakura-, ¿que ha hecho en todo este tiempo? Si puedo saber.

-No lo sé -confesó Arthur-, no me ha dicho gran cosa.

-¿Andan juntos? -preguntó Gilbert.

-No. -Gilbert arqueó una ceja y ni Sakura consiguió ocultar su escepticismo-. En serio, solo le doy un techo. Sin nada a cambio, está quebrado y me daba lástima. Es pura caridad.

-Tú no haces caridad a nadie -observó Gilbert-. ¿Por qué no eres sincero con nosotros?

-Les estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Bien, lo dices y yo te creo -le apoyó Sakura-, pero por aquí se dice otra cosa. Ya todos hablan de que están juntos.

A Arthur se le cayó el mundo a sus pies, si un rumor así estaba comenzando a propagarse con buena aceptación, ¿cómo disiparlo? No iba a buscar a una mujer para crear una fachada y amenazar y comprar a media Universidad no era ni efectivo, ni discreto. Estaba perdido.

-No estamos juntos -insistió.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste con alguien?

Arthur le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Gilbert, quien ni se inmutó a la espera de una respuesta que cada vez se perfilaba como más obvia. Sakura continuó, sonrojada ante aquel tema:

-Mejor dicho... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te preocupaste tanto por una persona?

-Nunca me he preocupado por nadie -aquello era más fácil de responder.

-Sinceramente, Arthur, Francis parece tu excepción -repuso Sakura.

Arthur quería irse de allí de una vez. No veía ningún argumento que lo salvara. Ni siquiera podía ir a darle la golpiza del siglo a Antonio porque sería como hundirse más en aquel hoyo que el mismo se había cavado.

Cuando culminó la última hora de clase, Arthur voló hacia el estacionamiento y se metió al auto como si fuera el único lugar seguro en el mundo, después de ignorar tanto risitas como miradas acusadoras, de entender los cuchicheos que se generaban alrededor de él. Y estaban los compañeros indiscretos que iban gritando el secreto a voces. María, de Teatro, le había preguntado si era cierto todo cuanto se decía y él le respondió preguntándole si los rumores sobre ella, de ser una puta rematada, también lo eran. Solo la intervención de un chico bajito y Martín había evitado que la mujer se le abalanzara encima. Daba igual, no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto. Al igual que ellos.

En la puerta de su casa se encontró con Antonio y Manon , que iban a salir para alguna parte que no le interesaba. Apenas verlo tuvo que controlarse para no ceder ante sus impulsos, las manos le temblaban. Quería golpearle tanto. Partirle la boca. Solo Manon notó el estado tumultuoso en el que se encontraba, colocándose entre su novio y su primo, con el fin de evitar que el temperamento impulsivo y colérico de uno se dejara llevar.

-¡Hola, tío! -dijo Antonio sin darse cuenta de nada, con una sonrisa radiante después de ver a su amigo sano y salvo.

Arthur gruñó, adentrándose sin detenerse. Manon se apresuró a llevarse a Antonio antes que Arthur cambiara de opinión.

En la sala volvió a encontrarse a Francis con Andrew y este seguía dejándole caer insinuaciones, como si ya no hubiera dejado claro que Francis estaba más allá de sus posibilidades. O eso quería creer.

-Ya llegué -dijo, tirándose al sofá y forzando a Andrew a arrimarse a su lado. Francis se quedó allí mismo, observándolo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado...?

-Nada. Bueno, si, la gente es estúpida.

-Eso no me dice mucho.

-¿Y qué? Tú tampoco me dices nada sobre tu vida.

-¿Te has peleado con alguien?

-Déjalo estar, Francis -repuso Andrew, levantándose del asiento-, ven, ¿qué tal si continuamos hablando en mi habitación? Vamos.

-Ya iré, te alcanzo en un momento, ¿vale? -le aseguró Francis y Andrew se vio comprometido a irse. Se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala-. A ver, ¿ha sido una mala nota? ¿Has reprobado algo...?

-No tiene nada que ver con mi carrera. Déjalo estar.

-Por eso te pregunté si te habías peleado con alguien -insistió.

-Sí, fue así. Y todo es tu maldita culpa, me jodes la vida -dijo sin poder contenerse. En seguida se arrepintió pero no podía dar marcha atrás. No veía cómo disculparse.

-¿De qué manera te he afectado yo? -preguntó Francis, conservando la calma. Arthur no quería decirle nada más, por lo que se quedó en silencio-. ¿Se han enterado que vivo contigo? ¿Te ha molestado eso? Si es así puedo irme cuando quieras. ¿O es algo más?

-Es eso. La gente... comienza a decir que estamos saliendo juntos -admitió, sonrojándose para su pesar.

-Ya, ¿y eso es verdad?

-No.

-Entonces déjalo estar. Tarde o temprano la gente se va a cansar y le darán paso a otras cosas.

Aquello no le parecía suficiente a Arthur, quería que dejaran de hablar mal de él, que dejaran de meterse en su vida o, en realidad, en lo referente a Francis. Había caído en la garras perversas de aquel ser decadente y por mucho que se negó y volvía a negarse, Francis le tentaba. Se apoderaba de sus sentidos hasta volverlo una caricatura de sí mismo. Y, mierda, por mucho que odiara las habladurías, quería tenerlo únicamente para él, como si fuera el único con derecho a poseerlo. Aquel deseo no podía ser normal.

-¿No vas con mi hermano? Si no vas pronto lo vas a encontrar pajeándose.

-Aquí estoy cómodo -le dijo.

Pero seguía teniendo miedo. Francis era conocido por irse con mil amantes, él mismo había sido uno de ellos, ¿y entonces qué? ¿Cómo esperar algo de un hombre así? Hasta había posibilidades de que se acostara con su hermano.

-Arthur -dijo, de pronto, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-, ¿me quieres?

-¿De qué mierda hablas?

-De tus atenciones. Es normal que la gente hable llegado a este punto. Ni yo sé qué tienes en la cabeza. No sé si somos algo. O si me quieres como los demás.

-Lo mío contigo es caridad -se encontró repitiendo el mismo argumento-, no te hagas ideas.

-¿Nada más caridad?

¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan desilusionado? Solo volvía las cosas mas difíciles.

-¿Esperabas que fuera algo más?

-Sí. Arthur, ¿no te has preguntado por qué he aguantado cada uno de tus desplantes? ¿O que me hayas tenido secuestrado en un hotel? ¿O que me trates como si no tuviera ningún valor? ¿O que la primera vez que nos acostamos juntos me hayas acusado de drogarte? -Arthur no dijo nada, sonrojándose para su pesar, preso del miedo y la expectación que le generaban la respuesta a aquellas preguntas. _Dios mío_. Iba a empeorarlo todo, lo temía-. Te quiero. Y en serio quisiera tanto que...

-No te entiendo -cortó Arthur, odiándolo mucho más que a Antonio. Él era el verdadero culpable de las habladurías.

Se levantó y lo dejó en la sala, porque lo hubiera golpeado hasta hacerle admitir que entre ellos dos nunca podría haber nada más profundo que el sexo.

(Y quiso borrar el pensamiento que había surgido ante la confesión. "No te quiero como los demás. Yo te quiero muchísimo más").

Maldita sea. Vaya que lo quería. ¿Por qué no podían mudarse a una isla desierta donde pudiera ser sincero con él y consigo mismo? Podría comprar alguna por allí aunque se quedara sin dinero luego.

En vez de ir a su habitación, entró en la de Andrew.

-¿Qué quieres? -repuso al verlo.

-Que dejes de incordiarme. Francis es mío y si le pones una mano encima, pues te las corto para que aprendas a respetar la propiedad de otro.

-Suenas bastante...

-Sincero. Voy en serio -y dicho esto, fue a retirarse pero antes se detuvo-, y tampoco le digas nada a nuestros padres.

-¿Sobre Francis o sobre que eres gay?

-Bisexual. Y no, planearé que se enteren cuando dos de ustedes se casen. A ver si te vuelves a comprometer pronto.

-Gracias por tu delicadeza, hermano.

Arthur se vio satisfecho con sus declaraciones. En la noche, antes de ir a acostarse, no pudo resistirlo y escribió una carta de la que estaba seguro se iba a arrepentir luego. La mandó a entregar con uno de sus criados, detestando ser como era. No podía decir las cosas de frente si acaso le hacían ver vulnerable, no podía ser sincero con nadie, era un desastre con los sentimientos. Y hacia cosas estúpidas como reflejarlos en una carta y mandárselo al único hombre que lo volvía realmente loco.

No se extrañó que Francis llegara a su habitación transcurrido un tiempo, lo había estado esperando desde entonces.

-¿Es cierto todo esto?

¿Por qué tenía la mala costumbre de hablar de lo que tanto se le dificultaba?

-Sí.

Francis se aproximó a la cama y se acostó a su lado. Creyó que lo besaría, pero no lo hizo, solo lo observó fijamente, con los ojos brillantes de emoción y cariño.

-Acepto.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Arthur sin tener mucha idea.

-Ser lo que sea que tú quieras. Ser tuyo.

-¿Solo mío?

-¿Y tú?

Se lo estaba poniendo difícil, ni siquiera la oscuridad de la habitación le ayudaba a darle ánimo.

-Ya te lo dije en la carta.

Era una manera más fácil de decirle te quiero.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** La historia se ha tornado bastante rosa, pero les confieso que soy una cursi de primera e incluso cuando no lo planeo (o justamente porque no lo planeo) me sale bastante rosa. Como ven, al final el Escocia/Francia es bastante ligerito y efímero, pero no he podido dejar a Arthur sufrir tanto. Ya sufrirá más adelante y todos seremos felices.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Había pensado que ya no les interesaba la historia, pero me alegra comprobar que no es TAN así, al menos siguen algunos y es una suerte, porque para quienes siguen acá estará dedicado el final (L) (lo digo como si faltara poco… en realidad la historia tendrá entre 19 a 22 capítulos, depende de cómo vaya saliendo todo).

* * *

><p>Maryzza: No sé si me esté pasando o no, a lo mejor sí lo estoy haciendo un tanto más desquiciado de lo que realmente es, pero quiero probar ese aspecto de su personalidad dominante y a la vez impulsiva e insegura y llevarlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias ^^<p>

No suelo leer Alfred/Arthur/Francis porque no me gusta el trío y, precisamente, porque sufro mucho por Francis. Mi niño no se merece sufrir por un amor no correspondido! Es de pensarlo y llorar (vale, no). Lo mismo me pasa en los FrUK donde es Alfred el mal tercio, sufro igual. Si al final los quiero tanto que necesito que sean felices siempre ;o; Curiosamente, puedo aceptar perfectamente que Arthur sea el mal tercio ?_?

Francis ya se abrirá más a Arthur, por ahora no ha tenido muchas oportunidades. Aquí lo plasmo como una persona que puede querer mucho a alguien, pero que no necesita todo sobre su vida o involucrarse en ella, por ese mismo espíritu libre y despreocupado, que va según la vida lo vaya llevando.

Gracias por tus palabras, querida ^^ Generalmente no respondo a los anónimos por las prohibiciones de la página, pero me ha alegrado tanto tu comentario que tenía que responderlo. ¡Nos vemos! Y besitos :3


	13. 13

**13**

Una característica que se había extendido en la familia Kirkland como una maldición desde tiempos ancestrales era la mala disposición de sus miembros hacia la gastronomía. Dicho de otro modo: no sabían cocinar. Ni siquiera hasta la más simple ensalada se salvaba de su manos, que lograban arruinarla de una manera inexplicable que, si se era supersticioso (y a veces no quedaba más explicación que el escenario mágico) se pensaría que se trataba de un encantamiento que les impedía ser buenos en la cocina.

Absolutamente todas las ramas de la familia se veían afectadas por este defecto en apariencia hereditario, incluida la rama francesa, de la que Manon no dejaba lugar a dudas su parentesco. Era una suerte que tuviera un cocinero, porque de otro modo habrían crecido mal alimentados. Por ello, desde que Francis se instaló en la casa, hasta sus padres le dieron el visto bueno cuando hizo gala de su habilidad con la cocina y les preparó los más deliciosos platillos que se le pudo ocurrir. El mejor camino para ganar el corazón de un hombre es su estómago, esta frase se aplicaba a los Kirkland, quienes valoraron a Francis por lo que les servía.

Arthur no entendía de donde provenía esa habilidad de Francis. Nunca antes lo había visto cocinar ni ser famoso por ello. Si quería, si se preparara como chef, podría conseguirse un futuro, pero lo conocía ahora lo suficiente como para no esperar a que le diera una utilidad práctica a su don. Al menos, y esto no era un consuelo, intentaba que Manon aprendiera en pequeñas lecciones mañaneras recetas sin grandes complicaciones, dirigidas a un chiquillo (en palabras de Francis). Si bien Manon se sintió insultada, a lo largo de las lecciones comprendió que su nivel estaba por debajo de la de un niño. No conseguía progresos significativos y Francis se impacientaba a menudo, terminando en discusiones en la que solo la intervención de un tercero detenía. La chica erraba en un ingrediente o la cocción y el plato acababa desmejorado. También rebajaba su orgullo el hecho que todos quisieran comer de los platos de Francis, ignorando los suyos que tanto esfuerzo le costaban. Cuando nadie se apiadaba de sus creaciones, los guardaba en envases y los llevaba a la universidad, donde terminaban comiéndoselo Antonio, por un gesto de amor, y Lovino y Nana por compasión.

Arthur se acostumbró a comer desayunos y almuerzos de Francis y creía que nunca antes se había sentido tan satisfecho con una comida. Pensó en contratarlo como cocinero oficial, pero sería un acto impulsivo, tirando a estúpido, porque ya tenía a un chef profesional y por el otro sabía que aquello no le iba a servir para mantenerlo atado a él. Incluso creyó que había engordado unos cuantos kilos desde entonces, a pesar de que siguiera siendo bastante delgado para su edad. Una vez Francis intentó que cocinara también, pero el resultado fue una pelea de un día que surgió cuando Arthur quemó absolutamente todo, demostrando que había alumnos más torpes que Manon, que concluyó cuando en la noche Francis vino hacia su habitación con un dulce recién hecho. La disculpa estaba implícita y no hubo falta palabras para que a la mañana siguiente volvieran a ser los mismos.

* * *

><p>El retiro de Francis de la Universidad se convirtió en el chisme de la semana. Fue una mañana, donde fue vestido con su mejor traje de diseñador (insistía Francis, porque para Arthur toda su ropa lucia como muy pobre, ya fuera porque se comprara en sitios baratísimos o por la naturaleza de la vida de su dueño) y con la barbilla en alto. Le respondía a los curiosos con evasivas y sonrisas seductoras, como si aquello fuera un trámite sencillo que le causaba mucha gracia y lo próximo que haría una vez acabado fuera llevarse a alguno de los preguntones a la cama. Se hizo tan irresistible oírlo responder transmitiendo tantas intenciones que solo le dejaron de preguntar cuando Arthur comenzó a mirar a todo el mundo como si fuera a asesinar al siguiente que se le acercara. Y Arthur daba mucho, pero mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba. No parecía el mismo hombre serio y tranquilo, aplicado en sus estudios sin meterse con nadie.<p>

Un profesor intentó hacer recapacitar a Francis. Éste se lo tomó a broma y le aconsejó que no perdiera el tiempo. Arthur no estuvo de acuerdo, pero no le dijo que tenía la misma opinión, que le preocupaba el hecho de que no supiera qué haría con su vida luego de retirarse de la carrera. _Es su problema_, se repetía cada vez, _su maldito problema_.

Él, en cambio, ya sabía que haría con su vida. En cuanto terminara la carrera, presentara la tesis y recibiera el titulo, iría a hacer el postgrado en Alemania. Faltaba mucho, pero era un objetivo a cumplir. Una vez allí se instalaría en Europa, aunque no precisamente en Alemania. Tal vez en Holanda o Inglaterra. Esto último no era un plan definitivo, también podía volver a Estados Unidos, donde estaría su familia y tenía más propiedades que en el viejo continente.

-Estás distraído -dijo Francis, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que cosa? -pregunto Arthur, volteándose a mirarlo.

-Que te he estado hablando como demasiado y no me has prestado atención, ni siquiera cuando comencé a hacerte proposiciones lascivas.

Arthur rodó los ojos, pero consideró que sí había estado bastante metido en sus recuerdos de los últimos días. Le dio otro sorbo a su batido de fresa, mirando al hombre que tenía sentado al frente. Se había amarrado el cabello y se veía bien, incluso aunque su ropa no fuera lo que decía ser. ¿Que aspecto daría él? ¿O ellos en conjunto? ¿La gente sospecharía que eran más que unos amigos que salían a tomarse algo en un centro comercial? No había querido traerlo allí, pero era el sitio que había escogido Manon como lugar de reunión.

Y la chica llevaba diez minutos de retraso. Se estaba comenzando a impacientar, ellos hubieran llegado tarde de no haber apurado a Francis, quien acabó arreglándose (¿cuánto podía arreglarse un hombre?) en el auto, mientras manejaba apurado intentando ir rápido y a la vez no romper ninguna de las innumerables y odiosas reglas de tránsito norteamericanas.

-Prueba, la crema está muy buena -dijo Francis llevándole un pedacito de dulce a la boca. Arthur la probó y la tragó casi al instante, consiguiendo que Francis torciera el gesto-. No aprecias el sabor. Es tu mayor problema en la cocina.

-Pensé que ya habíamos dejado atrás ese asunto.

-Eres seco.

-Pues en la cama no opinas lo mismo.

-Es diferente.

-Anda, come, o te dejare con la cuenta -le advirtió.

-Sabes que no podría con estos precios. ¿Por qué tenemos que reunirnos en sitios tan caros? Me siento un derrochador.

-No has pagado nada hasta ahora.

-Si pagara, me sentiría así.

-Lo que me está poniendo de mal humor es que Manon tenga quince minutos de retraso. ¿Quién se cree que somos?

-Viene con Antonio y ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes.

-Antonio es un viejo. Un viejo verde y pervertido. Si me importara mi familia, querría ahorcarlo.

-Que dulce de tu parte. Pero Antonio es un buen chico, no le haría nada a esa edad. Es de esos caballeros de otras épocas, que se conformaban con una sonrisa y una mirada de amor.

-¿Andas tomando alguna droga?

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Nada, es una impresión.

-Nunca he consumido nada. No me gusta. Es francamente... se ve... desagradable. ¿Y tú?

-No he probado nada, es una pérdida de dinero -mintió.

-Sabía que pensarías igual a mí.

-Pero estoy seguro que Matthew se droga.

-Solo lo dices porque te cae mal.

-En serio, es un enfermo -Arthur hizo un chasquido con la lengua-. Veinte minutos.

-Le tienes manía y no se la merece. Te tiene en buena estima.

-¿Sabes cómo terminó el partido ayer?

-¿Cuál partido?

-Nah, olvídalo, ya me enteré por twitter.

-Esa cosa. Me han dicho de hacerme uno pero no sabría qué poner.

-¿Quipen te lo ha dicho?

-Unos amigos que no conoces, para saber más de mí... pero para eso ya tienen mi número de teléfono. Solo hace falta que me llamen si quieren saber de mí.

-Tienes Facebook.

-Casi nunca lo uso. No me gusta la tecnología. Siento que me come.

-Por eso no has utilizado las computadoras de la casa. ¿Las sabes encender?

-¿Qué pones en tu twitter? ¡Me gustaría leer tus pensamientos más profundos!

-Francamente, en twitter no lo encontrarás. Y en ningún lado.

-¿Donde te desahogas? ¿Tienes un diario?

-No, no entiendo, que falta hace... ¿tú sí?

-Tenía, pero lo perdí una noche por un parque y nunca lo volví a encontrar.

-¿Que ponías? ¿"Oh, no tengo comida ni techo y ni siquiera un abrigo para el invierno"? -se burló, encontrándolo divertido.

-Más o menos. Pero... bueno, es personal, no querría que te enteraras de ciertas cosas.

-¿Personales?

-Personales.

-Media hora.

Francis ya se había terminado su dulce y él su bebida y tenía pocas ganas de seguir esperando.

-Mi prima y el idiota se pueden ir al inferno. Vamos.

Arthur pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron del establecimiento. El centro comercial estaba abarrotado, para disgusto de Arthur que odiaba las multitudes. Por ello casi nunca iba a un sitio como estos. Hacía las compras en tiendas especificas de Miami, donde ya le conocían y hasta le daban descuentos por ser quien era. Un Kirkland, al parecer sus padres eran buenos compradores y transmitían esa reputación a sus hijos.

Caminaron sin rumbo, pegados uno del otro e intentando no chocar contra los demás. Francis estaba a gusto, entreteniéndose como un niño observando a las personas y los locales y la decoración y absolutamente todo que fuera bonito o brillara. Arthur le temería si tuviera una tarjeta de crédito en su billetera.

-¡Mira esa chaqueta! -exclamó, señalando una vitrina.

Arthur hizo lo que le pidió. Era una chaqueta marrón, de una marca no muy apreciable y costaba doscientos dólares. No se la compraría por nada del mundo, pero a Francis le parecía gustar mucho. ¿Qué clase de impulso le estaba causando planteársele comprarla?

-No está mal.

-Me encanta.

Allí estaba la respuesta, al mirarlo y encontrarlo con ropa tan vieja y desgastada que daba pena ajena. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudo hacerse con algo? Se perfilaba como una última vez lejana. A veces la conciencia de Arthur aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos, por suerte su fuerza de voluntad era más fuerte, por lo que le instó a seguir el camino.

-Deja de señalar cosas que no puedes comprar. Que yo sepa sigues igual de pobre que esta mañana.

-Ver no tiene nada de malo.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿donde sueles comprar lo que vistes?

-Voy a caridad.

Arthur se detuvo, turbado por la respuesta que le costaba creer.

-Eso es la miseria.

-A tu manera de verlo -repuso Francis-, ¿seguimos? No me gusta que me mires como si fuera un troll.

-A los troll los miro mejor.

Arthur decidió dejarlo pasar, no era su problema realmente. Y si él estaba conforme, para qué seguirle dando vueltas.

Pronto se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa interior, mucho menos llamativa que las demás a su alrededor, pero Francis parecía interesado en entrar y ver.

-No tiene sentido. Tú no usas nada de esas cosas.

-No seas tonto, claro que uso.

-¿Por qué cada vez que te desnudo nunca...?

Arthur no consiguió terminar su frase, porque ya Francis había entrado a la tienda y se iba directo al área de rebajas. Arthur nunca había pisado un área de rebajas, por lo que observó con sospecha a las prendas con un cincuenta por ciento de descuento, como si fueran participes de alguna trampa. Era imposible que algo bueno saliera tan extremadamente regalado, tal vez se tratara de un caza-bobos. Se dañarían pronto.

-Vamos, por allí hay interiores más decentes -y Arthur intentó llevarlo al área normal.

-Esos son demasiado caros -repuso Francis. Luego arrugó el ceño, bastante desencantado-, y estos también lo son. No entiendo para qué ofertan algo que luego resultar ser mentira. Nos podemos ir.

-¿Qué? -soltó Arthur, mirando los precios. Recordó la pobreza de Francis y se le hizo más normal aquella postura-. Imbécil, es lo más regalado que vas a encontrar acá. Mira, ¿en serio los necesitas?

-No son una urgencia, pero...

-¿Sí o no? -corto, instándolo a ser directo.

-Sí.

-Te los compro, vamos -decidió antes de darse cuenta de ello. ¿Y qué? No se iba a arrepentir, no era para tanto y si hace meses había estado dispuesto a darle mil dólares, ahora podría gastar unos cientos en el. No significaba nada.

-No -dijo Francis, caminando hacia la salida-, y no se hable más del asunto.

-¿Qué tiene?

-No quiero que me compres nada.

-Eso es ridículo. Soy tu... -No, no eran nada-, tómalo como otro acto de caridad.

-No.

Quiso decirle que pagar por sus cosas no le consistían un peso en lo absoluto, pero recordó cómo se puso la vez de los mil dólares y la de los cincuenta dólares, y decidió no tentar a la suerte.

-Tremendo idiota, quédate como estas -le soltó, ya afuera de la tienda.

Entonces le llegó un mensaje de Gilbert, donde decía que iban a salir y Lovino invitaba las bebidas porque había perdido una apuesta entre ellos. Se lo contó a Francis y éste se rió.

-¿Y entonces? -Arthur en realidad no quería ir con sus amigos, sino quedarse más tiempo únicamente con Francis. Ojalá el otro pudiera comprenderlo, porque se le hacía imposible expresárselo con palabras o gestos cariñosos. No estaba en él aquellas efusiones.

-Si tú quieres ir, no hay problema, pero la verdad me entusiasma más pasarla contigo. Aunque seas un gruñón -dijo Francis e hizo el intento de tomarle de la mano. Arthur la alejó rápidamente, pero ya la decisión estaba tomada.

-Que se jodan ellos también. Vamos -dijo, como si hubiera ganado alguna competición sin nombre-. Salgamos de aquí. Y. Hagamos algo.

-Me apetece ir a la playa y ver el mar.

-Verás el mar, de eso no hay duda.

Arthur tenía una idea de cómo pasar el resto del día y de la noche. El yate de la familia debía estar desocupado y listo para ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Capítulo fluffy. Lamento no haber podido actualizar lo que le prometí a cierta señorita, pero la uni me comerá las próximas semanas y debo ponerme las pilas. Actualizo esto porque ya lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho :_D

Gracias por sus comentarios, vaya que fueron muchos y lindos esta vez. Nos vemos.


	14. 14

**14**

Había noches que, al entrar en la habitación de Francis, lo conseguía haciendo poses frente al espejo. Si bien se burló al atraparlo las primeras veces, pronto dejó de hacerlo porque no lobraba avergonzarlo. Este le decía que le gustaba mucho verse, y Arthur no quiso saber las razones. Solo cuando encontró en la mesita de noche una cadena de oro que no le pertenecía ni a él ni a su familia comenzó a sospechar. Lo escondió en su bolsillo y aparentó normalidad, aunque ardía en deseos de interrogarle.

Esa noche Francis estaba inquieto al haberse percatado de la desaparición de la joya. Revisó la habitación con disimulo, también el resto de la casa, sin poder fingir por largo tiempo que todo estaba en orden. Llamó la atención hasta de sus hermanos, que al preguntarle qué le ocurría Francis se turbaba y no sabía qué responder.

-Nada, no es nada, tonterías mías. Debe ser la luna -y se largó de la habitación, metiéndose en otra y comenzando a revisar.

Estuvo a punto de rechazar a Arthur cuando lo llamó a su habitación, pero tras varios segundos de vacilación, decidió entrar y hacerle compañía. Al probar sus labios, Arthur los encontró fríos y temblorosos. Parecía angustiado de verdad y, por muy actor que fuera, se le estaba empezando a notar a leguas.

Aparentando no darse cuenta de esto, le dio besos que fueron correspondidos con dificultad.

-Hoy no pareces el mismo, ¿te pasa algo? -preguntó, y Francis se estremeció sin que el placer tuviera nada que ver.

-No, estoy bien. Sigue.

-Estás sudando y estás frío. Si te enfermas serás una carga.

-No estoy enfermo.

-¿Y entonces?

-Bésame más. Solo necesito que me quieras.

-Pero si yo no te quiero...

Francis fue quien le desabotonó la camisa, y a Arthur no le gustó que usara el sexo para distraerlo. Lo tiró a la cama sin delicadeza y le apretó del cuello, haciendo presión.

-¿Cómo es que de repente tienes posesiones de valor? -le preguntó ya sin poderse contener. Le retiró la mano para que pudiera contestarle, pero se mantuvo inflexible clavándolo en la cama e impidiéndole todo movimiento.

-¿De qué hablas...? Oh.

A Arthur le sorprendió la expresión que fue adoptando al mirarlo, como si le tuviera miedo, un miedo intenso, y no supiera cómo desaparecer en aquellos momentos. ¿Le temería de verdad? ¿Creía que era capaz de cualquier cosa para castigarlo?

-¿Dónde lo tienes? Lo necesito -repuso Francis-. Es un regalo viejo. Iba a venderlo para obtener algo de dinero por él.

-¿Quién te lo dio?

-Un viejo amigo. Hace ya mucho que no nos vemos, fue su último regalo.

Arthur se levantó y fue hacia el cajón donde había guardado la cadena de oro. Estaba seguro que le estaba mintiendo, pero no podía simplemente botar la cadena y darle el dinero que planeaba pedir por ella. Detestaba no estar bajo el control de la situación, desconociendo las verdaderas intenciones de Francis. Y volvió un miedo que ya creía superado.

¿Y si se iba? ¿Y si ya había otro? ¿Y si algún día llegaba y se encontraba con que se había ido? Detestaba aquella dependencia, pero no quería perderlo. Lo quería junto a él, al menos por ahora.

(Y por los siglos de los siglos)

Se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda y sin fuerzas para echarlo. Si le veía la cara querría destruírsela, porque ¿qué era lo que los demás veían en él? Podría golpearle, dejarlo ciego, arrancarle el cabello, machacarlo hasta desfigurarle, así nadie más que él volvería a poner sus ojos en Francis. Pero no, no conseguiría nada hiriéndolo hasta que el daño fuese irreversible. No quería que volviera a mirarlo con miedo, como si pensara que fuera capaz de lo peor.

Recibió un beso en la nuca, y dos brazos le rodearon. Arthur no lo alejó, pero bajó la cabeza e intentó disipar sus pensamientos (el golpearle hasta dejarle claro que lo iba a pagar muchísimo más si le estaba mintiendo).

-No tengo ganas. Vete -murmuró, conteniendo la rabia. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Él no era así.

-Me parece tonto que te molestes por un regalo así -le repuso, con voz melosa, intentando que bajara sus defensas.

-Francis. Vete. Ahora.

Su tono de voz había adquirido un matiz amenazante. Francis se separó y se levantó de la cama.

-Eres un niño -le acusó antes de irse.

No, se dijo Arthur, un niño no sería capaz de matarle en caso de que lo estuviera engañando.

_(Y, adivina, yo sí.)_

* * *

><p>El incidente de la cadena de oro quedó olvidado a los días y ambos decidieron dejarlo pasar, aunque a partir de entonces Arthur estuvo más pendiente de todo cuanto hiciera Francis, sospechando de cada acción inusual de él. No podía seguirlo, porque sería el colmo de la paranoia, pero sabía que salía de la casa una vez los demás se marcharan pero era el primero en regresar por la tarde. ¿Qué hacía en ese tiempo? ¿Para donde iba? Las respuesta de Francis a este enigma eran triviales, como pasear por la playa o recordar viejos tiempos en el parque. En resumen, ser un vago de pies a cabeza.<p>

Manon tampoco era de ayuda. Las veces que salían juntos no iban a ningún lugar cuestionable, sino a tiendas de ropa, audiciones de teatro, librerías y dulcerías. Nada de lo que Arthur pudiera sacar algo de provecho. Estuvo a punto de sobornar a Gilbert (Sakura era imposible de comprar) para que averiguara como un detective privado, pero desistió de la idea cuando comprendió que Gilbert no era discreto y que no solo se enteraría Sakura, sino media universidad.

No valía la pena, se decía, aunque comprobara que Francis todavía no vendía la cadena de oro. Para despejar su mente del tema que lo obsesionaba, se metió en una tienda de discos y miró las novedades intentando tener interés. No había nada que él ya no tuviera, pero se preguntó qué clase de música le gustaría a Francis, nunca había sido un tópico en su conversación. Tampoco decía nada cuando él colocaba su ipod en las cornetas y dejaba al rock sonar.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio, el supuesto amigo de Francis que lo había echado del apartamento, todavía de negro y maquillaje en los ojos. El hombre también lo miraba, pero pronto bajó la cabeza hacia los discos, como si estuviera abstraído por ellos. Arthur se le acercó, decidido a despejar dudas que de otro modo no podría aclarar.

-¿Qué tal? -comenzó-, tú eres el de la otra vez. Con Francis.

-Mike -se presentó, sin mucho ánimo-. Y tú debes ser su nuevo novio, ¿no?

-No somos nada -masculló, sin saber en qué parte estar más ofendido, de que fueran llamado novio o nuevo.

-Ya, disculpa, es lo que suele hacer.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Conseguir amantes que lo mantengan -dijo como si fuera obvio. Se encogió de hombros luego-. Engatusa a todo aquel que quiera, le saca dinero y regalos y cuando ya está bien, los deja. Así fue como consiguió el puesto, por mucho que cuente otras cosas.

Su sangre había comenzado a hervir de pura ira. Aquel era un antiguo amigo, debía conocerlo mejor que otros, y que él.

-¿Qué puesto? -siguió indagando, controlando el impulso de conducir a su casa y abrirle la cabeza de un certero disparo. Tenía las armas. Tenía la disposición.

-El que tiene ahora en _King Models _-le dijo, y pudo distinguir un tono de amargura-. Se acostó con el director y le dieron el empleo.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

* * *

><p>Intentó calmar sus impulsos pero era difícil, su cabeza le daba vueltas a mil ideas de venganza tan inverosímiles que nunca llegarían a concretarse. Estacionó el coche y entró en su casa convertido en una furia en busca de la sangre que en vano lo aplacaría. Aquel maldito lo había estado engañando, se había acostado con otros, lo estaba utilizando para conseguir cosas. No era más que una herramienta que se podía manipular. Se sentía como si antes hubiera usado una venda en los ojos.<p>

No consiguió a Francis en la cocina, en su lugar estaba Manon, quien se comía un pudin de chocolate.

-¿Está Francis?

-No ha llegado todavía. Oye, ¿te sientes bien? Tienes mala cara.

-Estoy bien.

Arthur fue hacia la habitación de criados que había arreglado para hacerle sitio. Impecable, pero sin nada. Se sentó en la cama y cerró los puños. Quería destrozarlo tanto.

-Primo, ¿en serio estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? -Manon se acercó, y se sentó a su lado. Le acariciaba la espalda con cariño, buscando aplacarlo.

-Francis -decidió soltarle, incapaz de mantenerlo guardado para sí-. Francis usa a sus amantes para su beneficio. Se acuesta con ellos pensando en lo que va a ganar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Consiguió un puesto en una compañía de modelos porque se cogió al director. Y ahora yo me lo tiro cada vez que puedo y le doy techo y comida y... -no, no diría lo último, era demasiado cursi para expresarlo en voz alta.

-¿Dónde lo has escuchado? Eso es terrible.

-Me encontré con un amigo suyo.

-¿En verdad es amigo de Francis?

-No realmente, se han peleado y no sabía por qué hasta...

-No me parece una buena fuente -le cortó Manon-. ¿Por qué no mejor le hablas directamente a Francis sobre esto y que él te diga la verdad? No veo otro modo.

-Va a mentir. El muy hijo de puta va a mentir.

-¿Y si en cambio es sincero? -Manon le abrazó, y le tomó de la mano temblorosa. Estaba fría, ¿la habría asustado con su actitud?-. Solo cálmate, no merece la pena que te pongas así. Cuando le hables, mantén la calma, hasta estás temblando.

-De pura rabia.

Cólera, aquella era la palabra. Sin embargo, había algo en la manera de abrazarle de Manon que lograba amainar su ira, tan solo un poco. Le correspondió al abrazo y se dio cuenta que su prima temblaba también, de miedo, de incertidumbre. Se sintió bastante mal. No quería desbocar su corazón en un baile frenético, ni ser responsable de sus lagrimas.

-Lo haré. Me voy a calmar y le hablaré como tú dices.

* * *

><p>Francis llegó poco después. Miró sorprendido a Arthur que estaba acomodado en la sala, con la televisión encendida en un reality show más. Éste lo apagó al verlo y repasó a Francis de pies a cabeza. Pensó en su ira anterior, en los ruegos de Manon, en la realidad que temía tanto que de solo pensarlo... no, debía serenarse y hablarlo. Ya no era un niño.<p>

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo cuando Francis se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tú.

-Mi tema de conversación favorito -Francis sonrió, incluso cuando Arthur arrugó el ceño.

-Hoy me he encontrado con alguien que te conoce y ha dicho cosas muy desfavorables sobre ti.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién ha sido?

-Eres un oportunista que engañas a quienes... sacan provecho sexual de tu cuerpo. -No encontró otro modo mejor de decirlo.

-¿Provecho sexual?

-Le sacas dinero y regalos y. Hasta consigues puestos de trabajo.

-Arthur. Habla claro -repuso Francis, ya irritado. No tenía derecho, allí el ofendido era él.

-Me han dicho que ahora eres modelo. Y te conseguiste el puesto porque te acostaste con el director.

-Eso es una tontería. Una maldita mierda.

Arthur no se esperó la grosería, menos que hablara con un tono de violencia que nunca antes, ni en sus peores (mas justificados) tratos le había escuchado. Ya no quedaba rastro de su expresión usual, ni de la sonrisa, ni su mirada serena.

-Sin embargo, es lo que se dice. Hasta mis amigos lo dicen. Todo el mundo. Y tú lo crees porque eres tan inseguro sentimentalmente que me ves denigrándome porque con el talento no me basta. Tú. Es lo que me faltaba.

-¿Es mentira? -preguntó Arthur, sin poderlo evitar.

-¡Es envidia! -le replicó. Jamás le había visto las mejillas tan sonrojadas, ni el rostro tan furioso-. Su orgullo no acepta que un amateur como yo tenga mas éxito en entrevistas de trabajo que ellos de manera honesta y recurren a las suposiciones. ¿Te digo algo? Cada ladrón juzga por su condición. Yo no me acuesto con alguien por intereses de por medio. Nunca.

-¿Cómo creerte? -preguntó Arthur, y supo que lo estaba arruinando-, ¿qué hay de la cadena de oro?

-¿Todavía con eso? ¡Ya la vendí! Y el dinero me ha servido para pagar viejas deudas. No tengo nada de nadie.

-No me creo que haya sido un regalo.

-Cree lo que quieras. Hazle caso a los rumores. Pregúntale a la persona que te ha informado cómo la conseguí, así te quedarás satisfecho.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así.

Francis soltó un resoplido y se levantó. Arthur tuvo deseos de detenerlo, de explicarle los motivos de que sospechara de él y que no tenía nada que ver con que fuera inseguro sentimentalmente, pero Francis cuando quería podía caminar rápido.

-¿Eso era todo lo que tenías que hablar?

-No... Sabrás que tengo razones para creer esos rumores, tú eres...

Pero no pudo decirle lo que era, porque ya Francis había salido de la habitación. Tenía la impresión de que lo había arruinado bastante, pero ¿qué quería que pensara si no era una persona confiable y no le decía nada sobre su vida? ¿Él, inseguro? Bah.

Bah. Bah. Bah. Bah.

Manon entró, entonces, siendo el ejemplo mismo de la seriedad.

-¿Qué?

-Tendrías que tener mucho más tacto.

-Es su culpa si se altera de nada.

-Lo has herido.

-Lo ha tomado a mal.

-Tanto como tú.

Se estaba comenzando a molestar, ¿él que tenía la culpa de los rumores? Si existían era porque había dado la base para ser calumniado.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto hablar con él?

Arthur no tenía idea.

-¿Sabes cómo disculparte?

-Necesito más aclaraciones. Él no me dice nada sobre, bueno, él.

-Hagamos algo. Yo hablaré con Francis. Será lo mejor para los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No, no tengo mucho que decir esta vez. Disculpen la espera :')


	15. 15

**15**

Arthur no podía soportar el hecho de haberlo arruinado tanto. Se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por su rabia y no medir sus palabras. No era una novedad que molestara a Francis, pero esta vez su actitud no había sido bienintencionada. Se sentía herido, burlado por la persona que se entrometía en su vida y adquiría en tiempo record más importancia dentro de su consideración que otros con quien había convivido desde su infancia. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que nada de lo que el falso amigo de Francis dijo fuera cierto. Que Francis fuera sincero.

Tenía razones para haberse ofendido, aunque le parecía injusta su actitud con él. Le daba cobijo, lujos, distracciones, y él le pagaba indignándose ante sus sospechas. Francis debería entender que en alguien con sus hábitos era difícil depositar su confianza.

De nada valían las justificaciones, el hecho era que esta vez Francis era el ofendido y no vendría a su habitación con un dulce como señal de disculpa. No, esta vez, si la experiencia estaba en lo correcto, tendría que ser él quien lo buscara para levantar la bandera blanca. Se sentó en la cama, pensativo, reflexionando sobre cómo pedirle disculpas sin que pareciera que se la estuviera pidiendo de verdad y a la vez que no dejara la menor duda. Le daba mucha vergüenza presentarse en la habitación de invitados por ese motivo. Nunca en su vida había tenido que arrepentirse de su actitud e ir a repararlo. No, él era Arthur Kirkland y obraba como quería y la gente se lo aguantaba por su propio bien. Francis era un imbécil que le daba igual su nombre y el hecho de que tener enemistado a un Kirkland era lo peor tanto para su futuro profesional como para su vida en sociedad. Sus padres tenían numerosas influencias, tanto en Estados Unidos como en algunos países de América del Sur y Europa. A Francis poco le valía esos aspectos, iba por donde quería, a la deriva.

Si no tuviera ese cuerpo, Francis no tendría tanto éxito con sus amantes. En cuanto a la personalidad, eran criticable varios aspectos, pero era presentarse él y hacer lo que había aprendido mediante el sexo, y disipar cada rasgo negativo de sí mismo de la mente de su amante. A Arthur le había nublado hasta el sentido común.

Soltó una exclamación de impotencia. No, no podía presentársele y pedirle disculpas como quería. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. A lo mejor Manon se encargara de hacer todo el trabajo. Seguramente. ¿Iba a dejar el futuro de su relación -¿relación?- con Francis en manos de su prima menor de edad?

… No, no podía. Se levantó de la cama y caminó a pasos pesados hasta el escritorio. Intentó escribir una disculpa en su libreta de notas. Hizo varias notas tentativas pero ninguna le convenció.

_"No quiero perderte". _

_"Sabes que soy celoso y no me gusta pensar que puedes estar con otros. Te quiero para mí"_

_"Me duele la posibilidad de no ser el único para ti"_

_"Yo no pienso que seas tan perra"_

_"Te quiero"_

_"No te enojes"_

_"Eres un imbécil y no sabes lo que haces con tu vida"_

_"Cuido que no me pierdas, eso es todo"_

_"¿Te irás? No es que me importe, pero no puedes irte"_

_"Lo siento"._

Desechó cada nota, botándola a la papelera y comenzando una nueva. ¡No podía expresarse como quería, ni siquiera en el papel! Era inútil. Francis se hartaría, marchándose de su vida, desapareciendo nuevamente. ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver nunca más? Antes de eso, Arthur pensó en oscuros acontecimientos que le herían el orgullo. Él no iba a caer tan bajo con un hombre.

De repente, derrotado, llamó a un criado y le pidió que sacara la basura de la papelera, la llevara a la habitación ocupada de invitados y la vaciara en el suelo. El criado, desconcertado, asintió sin atreverse a preguntar a qué se debía ese nuevo acto excéntrico, y se apresuró a obedecerlo. Arthur lo miró marcharse sintiendo más resentimiento hacia la humanidad que antes.

El tiempo que pasó después fue asfixiante. Intentó distraerse escuchando música, navegando por internet o viendo videos porno, pero nada le quitó a Francis de la cabeza. Cuando por fin llamaron a su puerta y quien martirizaba sus pensamientos se presentó en su habitación, los nervios de Arthur se alborotaron muchísimo más. La expresión de Francis estaba entre dolida y conmovida y se preguntó si habría tenido éxito o vendría a llorarle lo malo que era.

-Eres horrible y tienes que mejorar ese carácter -le dijo, con voz suave y poco dispuesto a entrar en discusiones. Arthur le dejó pasar la crítica destructiva y sin sentido-. Pero acepto que yo me irrité muy rápido y entré a la defensiva pronto.

Francis se sentó a su lado, le tomó de la mano y la acarició.

-¿Es toda tu culpa? -preguntó Arthur, esperanzado.

-No es lo que quise decir. Mira…, tú vales mucho para mí. Te quiero como nunca antes había querido a nadie. Si estoy en tu casa es porque quiero estar contigo. Ya sabes que las comodidades me dan igual. Solo me importas tú.

-¿Y los demás…, si alguien más viene y pretende…? -¿Por qué estaba diciendo esa tontería? Se calló de pronto, avergonzándose profundamente.

-Te quiero a ti. ¿Por qué ignoras lo que digo? ¡A ti, solo a ti! -insistió Francis-. ¡No hay nadie más! ¡Sólo te tengo a ti en mi vida y quiero que esto sea así para siempre!

Arthur se azoró aún más. No había sido su intención esa declaración. Carraspeó y, visto que Francis siguió diciendo cosas parecidas, lo calló con un beso. Lo suficientemente profundo y largo para cerrarle la boca.

-Entonces… -y al separarse, Arthur no supo cómo continuar.

-Entonces te perdono. Y te pido disculpas yo también.

-¿Tú?

-Yo he debido contarte más de mi vida. Pero…, bueno, no soy muy de contar mis cosas. Nunca he necesitado hacerlo. Nadie se interesaba lo suficiente en mí o, si lo hacían, a mí me interesaban muy poco. Mentía, Arthur. Mentía sobre mi vida y creaba historias preciosas.

-¿Me has mentido a mí también?

-Te quiero y eres lo más importante para mí. Por eso debo ser sincero. O, más bien, contarte lo que hago.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Arthur por fin.

-Ya lo dije antes, pero lo repito. Quiero ser modelo. He probado en varias agencias y por fin una me ha llamado. Y no, no me acosté con nadie para conseguirlo. Mañana iré a la sesión fotográfica.

-¿Es lo que quieres hacer de ahora en adelante?

-De ahora en adelante y hasta que me aburra.

-¿Cuánto tardarás en aburrirte?

-No tengo idea. Hasta ahora es divertido. Es posar y verse bien. Y mira, yo me veo bien siempre. Tengo una ventaja inmensa sobre los demás.

-Tan inmensa como tu ego.

-¡Tú lo has dicho, cariño!

Francis estalló en carcajadas y se abrazó a él, tirándolo en la cama. Arthur le correspondió al abrazo y le pareció bien lo que hacía Francis. Al menos se mantenía ocupado. Tenía una razón de ser. Lo abrazó y le besó por el cuello.

-Desde ahora cuéntamelo todo. Soportaré tu cháchara, por más intrascendente que sea.

-Te gusta mi voz.

-Que no es lo mismo que me interese lo que hablas.

-¡Cruel!

-Oye.

-¿Qué?

-Duerme conmigo hoy. No te dejaré salir de aquí esta noche.

Como toda respuesta, Francis reanudó los besos. Las manos de Arthur se colaron por su camisa, amando cada parte de piel que sentía. Era suyo, completamente suyo y sólo la muerte podría arrebatárselo de sí, porque de otro modo buscaría permanecer con él para siempre, para la eternidad. Y adiós todo lo demás.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la casa de los Kirkland se hizo común, cuando no se encontraban sus padres, el no ahorrar en cariños. En todas partes encontraban motivos nimios para consentir al otro. Andrew rodaba los ojos cada vez que los atrapaba y se largaba de la habitación, asqueado. Manon suspiraba porque todo le parecía romántico. En la Universidad no era un secreto la relación que mantenían, porque Antonio se había encargado de contárselo a unos pocos y esos pocos a otros pocos y así se hicieron muchos y Arthur no consiguió detener las certezas. Elizaveta se burlaba de él a menudo, también Martín y Nana, que adoraban verlo colorearse y echarse a rabiar.<p>

Sakura lo apoyaba en todo y estaba feliz. Una vez le confesó que nunca antes lo había visto tan satisfecho con una relación. Parecía un hombre nuevo. Gilbert tampoco se había quedado atrás, y en realidad le parecía lo más normal que hubiera acabado con él.

Salía con ellos como hace tiempo no había hecho. Gilbert le contaba que había conocido a una austriaca preciosa, de cabello negro y piel tan blanca como la de Blanca Nieves. Además, era elegante y delicada, no como Elizaveta que siempre fue un marimacho o como la italiana que era más de puños que de besos.

-Solo falta que me hable –dijo Gilbert, como si fuera lo más sencillo para el paraíso de amor que se montaba él solo.

Arthur esperaba que esta vez tuviera éxito. Desde hace más de un año no había visto a su amigo con nadie más que su sombra, siempre buscando a la indicada y observando cómo las chicas terminaban huyéndole. En cuanto a Sakura, ya había perdido la idea de verla enamorada de alguien. La chica le decía no al amor y prefería concentrarse en su carrera como si nada más fuera importante. No era porque fuera fría, sino que tenía otras prioridades. Su futuro profesional y sus amigos. De no haberse aparecido Francis en el camino, estaba seguro que habría acabado enamorado de ella.

Todavía estaba a tiempo, el "amor" que sentía por Francis era menos que eso. En realidad, para no sentirse tan vulnerable, pensaba muy poco en la naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

Hubiera seguido pensando poco, si acaso no hubiera visto a Francis salir de un restaurante demasiado caro para su presupuesto habitual.

-Hey, esperen –y se ocultó detrás de un auto-, miren.

Sakura y Gilbert captaron de inmediato a la persona que atrajo su atención. Lo siguieron, detrás del auto, observando la escena esperando pasar desapercibidos.

Francis estaba junto a un hombre extremadamente alto, de cabello corto y rubio, de tez blanca, que en ese momento le sonreía risueño. En plena calle, el hombre le abrazó y jugueteó con sus labios un tiempo tortuosamente largo, para luego separarse y caminar hacia un Mercedes Benz que de tan limpio parecía brillar.

Gilbert tuvo que sostener a Arthur, forcejeando con él para evitar que fuera tras la pareja e hiciera una estupidez de las suyas. Arthur molesto era el ser menos racional del mundo y no dudaba que destrozaría tanto el auto como los individuos de su interior.

-Así no se hacen las cosas –le susurró.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que lo deje estar? –dijo, sin contener la cólera.

Quería romperlo todo. Ir hacia allá y exigir verdades. Llevaron a Arthur a un café, lo sentaron y lo obligaron a serenarse. Sakura llamó a Francis del celular de Arthur, pero no le respondió. Tenía miedo por el corazón roto de su amigo.

-Soy un imbécil. Me ha mentido todo este tiempo, incluso cuando lo acusé de ser infiel. ¿Saben cómo se puso? ¿Qué tan indignado estaba? Parecía tan dolido y sólo estaba actuando. ¿Venden alcohol aquí?

-No vas a tomar alcohol. Si acaso, un café.

-No me gusta.

-Ese hombre me parece familiar –dijo Sakura-. Creo que… creo que… ¿no está asociado con la farándula? Lo he visto en las noticias. Esperen. –Con su celular, buscó aclararse la duda. Tiempo después, exclamó:-Miren.

Era una fotografía del individuo alto, se llamaba Erik Andersen y era el vicepresidente de la agencia de modelos King Models. Arthur recordó lo que le había dicho el ex-amigo de Francis, que había conseguido el puesto por acostarse con el jefe, lo que no le especificó era que se siguiera acostando con él. Y a Francis que le creyó todo ese cuento bonito sobre su talento y su integridad.

Gilbert y Sakura le miraron, preocupados. Arthur sabía que le creían capaz de convertirse en un american psycho y acabar con todos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –le preguntaron.

-Lo que ya tenía pensado hacer. Echarlo.

-¿Nada más? –insistió Gilbert.

-Nada más. Por dios, no pienso hacerle daño. Eso me traería problemas judiciales.

Se despidió de sus amigos y anduvo por la ciudad solo, pensativo, sin poder encontrar alivio en ninguna distracción. ¿Que no le haría nada una vez descubierto el engaño? No, qué va, a Arthur Kirkland no lo trataban de idiota sin que aquello tuviera consecuencias.

Por supuesto que Francis iba a pagar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Comentarios? :)


	16. 16

**16**

Arthur llegó a casa en la noche. No le sorprendió que ni sus padres ni sus hermanos, a excepción de Andrew, no estuvieran en ella. Manon y Francis estaban en la cocina preparando la cena. Arthur se sentó en la sala, encendió el televisor y buscó entretenerse con cualquier programa que llamara su atención. Ninguno fue lo suficientemente llamativo para conseguirlo, apagó el aparato y se levantó de su asiento.

Dio vueltas por su casa, terminando por llegar a la cocina y saludar a los individuos en ella. Los dos fueron efusivos, como siempre. Manon le dio dos besos en la mejilla y le señaló que había conseguido hacer el postre ella sola. Francis le besó en los labios y le susurró al oído que, por suerte, él hizo todo lo demás para que quedara lleno pronto, porque desconfiaba de qué tan comestible fuera el postre.

-Hey, Fran, ¿qué le dices?

-Que quiero pasar la noche con él. Lo de siempre, _ma pucelle_ –le dijo Francis, guiñándole el ojo.

En efecto, Francis era muy bueno mintiendo. ¿Por qué nunca antes se había dado cuenta de ello? ¿Tan ciego lo había dejado con sus malas artes?

-No tengo hambre, así que da igual –repuso Arthur, mientras iba a la nevera, la abría y observaba su interior. Sacó una manzana, que comenzó a mordisquear ante la protesta de ambos.

-¡Pero si estuvimos cocinando para ustedes! –se quejó Manon-. Bueno, ¿al menos querrás el postre? Te digo que ha quedado divino…

-Bueno, ¿dónde está?

-Arthur, cariño, la comida se va a perder –le señaló Francis.

Manon sacó una bandeja donde tenía pedazos pequeños brownies. Le sirvió uno en un platico y se lo tendió, con mucha ilusión. Arthur lo probó con una cucharita, intentando poner buena cara porque en efecto sabía horrible, pero su prima estaba demasiado engañada como para osar enfrentarla con la verdad.

-Está exquisito –mintió, y pensó en lo fácil que era para él el mentir también-. En fin, ha sido un día agotador. Me iré a bañar y luego a acostar. Nos vemos.

Salió de la cocina. Esa noche pensó en no permitirle a Francis que usurpara su cama, pero consideró que sería levantar sospechas. Debía aparentar normalidad por un tiempo más. Lo recibió como siempre, tal vez más fogoso de lo habitual, apenas sin dejarle tiempo para hablar. Francis solía decir muchas tonterías, palabrerío cursi y engañoso, que por un largo tiempo hasta le había parecido encantador. Lo besó sin consideración, le acarició sin ningún freno en su fuerza, por lo tanto se pasó en los golpes que provocó, pero no llegó a hacerle verdadero daño. No cuando Francis pudiera confesarse inocente.

-Arthur, espera… te estás pasando, esto me duele más que complacerme –le dijo Francis al ser penetrado ya sin intento de delicadeza.

-¿Te duele? Serás marica –le acusó, embistiéndole nuevamente. Adoró el sonido lastimero que salió de sus labios-. Si soy rudo es porque te amo tanto que quiero tenerte pronto –inventó-. Me gusta sentirme dentro de ti, que seas mío, únicamente mío.

-Pero me siento mal… -repuso Francis, pero Arthur había distinguido ese deje de complacencia en su voz. Con alabarlo ya lo tenías a tus pies.

-Este es mi amor –y volvió a embestir con mayor fuerza, una y otra vez, más enfocado en que doliera que en que hubiera disfrute en ambos.

-¡Por favor, espera, más lento! ¡Esto… esto…!

Entonces sangró y, con todo y eso, Arthur no se sintió satisfecho.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, creyó que Francis huiría espantado; en su lugar, le abrazó por el pecho repartiéndole besos delicados. Arthur no los apreció, no podía hacerlo cuando sabía que tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo con ese tal Andersen y con mil amantes más, mientras estaba con él jurándole que no había nadie más. Se había creído muy especial.<p>

-Te quiero –le confesó Francis-, aunque a veces no tengas ni rastro de consideración conmigo. Lo cierto es que me da igual. Te quiero.

Masoquista. Mentiroso. Arthur podría acusarle de lo contrario, pero por ahora no podía decirle nada, sino esperar el momento adecuado de matar a la mosca.

-Arthur, me he estado preguntando, ¿alguna vez me vas a dejar ser yo quien te penetre? Es que deseo tanto sentirte como tú me sientes a mí, claro que con cierta consideración, porque tú eres muy bruto…

A Arthur le costó controlar la risa burlona. Lo que decía era ridículo, y en el caso de dejar a alguien cumplir ese papel en él, ni remotamente sería él.

-No, no te voy a dejar. Ahora déjame en paz, quiero seguir durmiendo.

-Hoy tienes clases a las ocho.

-Por eso mismo y cuando más me hables, menos duermo.

Pensó que insistiría, pero en su lugar se levantó de la cama, recogió su ropa, se vistió y se fue luego de darle un beso en la frente. Arthur se levantó veinte minutos después, se bañó, se arregló y fue directo a la salida sin pasar por el comedor, donde seguramente estarían Francis, Manon y los que quedaran de su familia.

A Arthur se le hacía difícil no querer golpearlo, en especial cuando le hablaba y daba la impresión de ser un santo, de que no había nada malo en su comportamiento, que no era un mentiroso.

Que no creía que él era imbécil.

Al regresar de la universidad, ya tenía mejor el plan trazado para Francis. En realidad era un impulso y no sabía si sería un castigo o un intento desesperado por hacerle comprender que en su vida todo lo bueno se lo iba a dar él.

Llevó a Francis a los jardines y le abrazó, aparentando dulzura. Aparentando ser el imbécil que había sido.

-¿Bailamos? –propuso Francis, encantado por el gesto de cariño.

-No hay música.

-No importa, la inventamos.

-No quiero, Francis. En realidad quería proponerte que salieras conmigo.

-Ya estamos saliendo juntos.

-Quiero decir… de vacaciones. Quiero salir contigo de viaje.

Francis le miró inseguro, sin comprender sus intenciones.

-Pero ¿y tus clases? ¿Y mi trabajo?

-Da igual, pide permiso. El viaje va. Y te quiero conmigo.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Francis le dijera que había conseguido unos días libres. Arthur se imaginó que los habría conseguido mamándosela al vicepresidente, pero aquello se ahorró de decirlo, en su lugar aparentó felicidad –tal vez sí lo estuviera en el fondo- y mandó al criado a hacerle la maleta. Francis prefirió hacérsela él mismo y Arthur lo dejó estar, si así quería.

Manon pronto quiso invitarse cuando descubrió que irían a Margarita. De ningún modo Arthur se lo permitió, dejándole claro que sería un viaje entre ellos dos. En la universidad, Gilbert consideró que era la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas con Francis; él estaba despechado nuevamente porque la adorable austriaca resultó ser adorable con todos menos con él y en especial con un húngaro recién mudado al país. Sakura, en cambio, le advirtió que no fuera a hacer ninguna tontería y, por último, que se divirtiera mucho.

Llegó el día de la marcha, se despidieron de todos y partieron. En todo el trayecto Arthur se traicionó imaginándose que en realidad todo el asunto de la infidelidad había sido un engaño de su mente, porque ¿cómo pensar mal de aquel hombre que parecía quererlo tanto? Bien que Francis parecía feliz con el simple hecho de ir a alguna parte y salir de la monotonía de la vida, pero que aquel viaje se realizara a su lado le volvía todavía más risueño.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar de residencia en la isla era tarde. Era una cabaña pequeña, pero equipada con todos los lujos necesarios para vivir (según él, a Francis le bastaba con tener una cobija para no pasar frío). Dejaron las maletas en la única habitación que usarían y Arthur propuso meterse en la piscina.

-¡No! Mira, es primera vez que estoy aquí. Vamos a dar un paseo.

-Bien, voy por el coche.

-¡No! A pie. De otro modo no será lo mismo.

Arthur cedió ante su capricho. Salieron, tomados de la mano y sin importar qué dirían quienes los vieran. En sí el lugar era bastante rural como para tener muchos paseantes a esa hora, aspecto que le encantaba a Francis, que le insinuó varias veces sobre tirarse detrás de un árbol y amarse allí mismo. Si no hubiera estado tan despechado por el engaño, Arthur hubiera cedido.

Caminaron hasta llegar al malecón, se sentaron en un banco de frente al mar y estuvieron allí por un buen tiempo.

-Siempre he querido bañarme de noche, con olas como estas.

-Bueno, tú tienes cara de suicida.

-¿No te gusta la idea?

-Te matarías.

-¡Pero me habría sentido vivo al menos una vez! En serio, a veces todo llega a ser muy aburrido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que me canso mucho. Ah, mira, quiero agua de coco. ¿Tú no?

Arthur se levantó para comprar dos vasos. A su regreso, Francis estaba inclinado sobre el barandal que lo protegía de caer sobre las rocas y el agua marina. Se tomaron el agua y hablaron de cosas más banales. A Arthur le gustó que no volviera a mencionar su idea de meterse al mar a esa hora. Volvieron en completo silencio y esa noche a Arthur se le olvidó ser vengativo en la cama.

Al día siguiente probaron la piscina, que era su lugar favorito. A Arthur no le gustaba otro lugar lleno de agua, porque se sentía desprotegido. Al mediodía fueron a un modesto restaurante a comer pescado y luego, en la tarde, fueron a la playa más cercana. Arthur se refugió bajo la sombra de una palmera, huyéndole al sol, mientras Francis lo dejaba para meterse al mar. Había mucha gente, la mayoría hablantes de español, por lo que Arthur se sentía un poco perdido a menudo. A Francis aquella desorientación le encantaba y decía que para la próxima, deberían ir a un lugar más exótico todavía.

-¡A Taiwán! Seguro allí nadie sabe ni inglés ni francés.

Arthur había intentado entender a Francis, pero se le hacía imposible. En la noche llegaron exhaustos. Se metieron en la piscina por insistencia de Francis, pero desnudos por ocurrencia suya. Mientras estaban abrazados, Arthur escuchó el primer sonido extraño.

Era extraño no porque lo escuchara por primera vez en su vida, sino porque en ese momento se le hacía hasta irreal. Era un sollozo que provenía de Francis. Y no entendía el motivo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó, preocupado-, ¿te sientes mal?

-Sí, me siento mal –masculló Francis-, no, no es nada físico, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Oh, lo que soy! ¡Lo siento tanto! Lo estoy arruinando todo.

-No te entiendo.

Arthur le miró el rostro, suponiendo que debía ser algo grave. A él nunca le verían llorar ante nadie, porque era un momento demasiado íntimo y vulnerable.

-No debería decirte eso, en serio que no, pero…

¿Acaso iba a confesar sus mentiras, sus infidelidades? Arthur deseó que no estuviera llorando, porque al verlo así se creía capaz de perdonárselo todo.

-Habla ya –le instó, llevando una mano a su rostro. ¿Cómo pensó golpearlo alguna vez, si ahora sólo tenía cabeza para abrazarle y perdonarle? Porque de seguro a quien acabaría queriendo era él. Solo a él.

-¡He sido tan injusto contigo! Y con todos. De verdad, por más que te esfuerzas para que te quiera, por más que me esfuerzo para quererte… No, no te confundas, yo te quiero, pero no lo suficiente para querer seguir estando vivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya te he dicho que me aburro mucho, que nada tiene sentido. ¿Es que acaso no hay algo que te produzca hastío? La vida, a mí me lo produce la vida. Nada es interesante por mucho tiempo, siempre vuelve y me siento tan incómodo con todo. No me hace gracia vivir.

Francis siguió desahogándose, olvidándose del llanto, pero con el mismo tono desencantado. Ya se estaba aburriendo de ser modelo, pronto podría aburrirse de Arthur o de vivir en Miami y tendría que huir desesperadamente a otro lugar si acaso quería seguir viviendo. Porque no hay nada más nocivo que el aburrimiento.

Arthur entendió, mientras se salían de la piscina y se secaban, que el problema de Francis iba más allá de si le era infiel o no. Era esa falta de apego hacia el mundo lo que lo separaba de él, lo que podría recluirlo en las tinieblas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Sobre "Margarita", se trata de la isla de Margarita en Venezuela. Me debatí donde mandarlos, menos mal que Arthur es rico y podía inventarme lo que quisiera. Estuve entre Puerto Rico y Los Roques, pero jamás he estado en ninguno de los dos sitios y preferí escoger algo más familiar. Igual me he inventado el sitio como me ha dado la gana XD Es un sitio re lindo y lleno de franceses que vienen a vacacionar.

En fin, ¡nos vemos!


	17. 17

El capítulo está dedicado a mi querida Inu-chan n.n

**17**

Arthur no tuvo valor para restregarle que ya sabía sobre la infidelidad, cuando aquello parecía carecer de importancia. Esa noche se tiraron a dormir. Francis necesitaba descansar y reponerse de abrir su corazón, descubriendo su más íntima pena con el mundo en el que vivía y el cual no podía disfrutar. ¿Cómo vivir una persona así? ¿Necesitaría medicación? Él desconocía de medicina, pero vio la solución en las pastillas que su madre había necesitado alguna vez. El punto era conseguirlas en ese país y que se las vendieran sin récipe médico.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Francis dormía, salió en busca de una farmacia. No consiguió lo que buscaba, pero sí un genérico que supuso lo mismo valdría a un precio exorbitante debido a que, además, había tenido que sobornar a los vendedores. Se devolvió a casa, descubrió que Francis estaba haciendo el desayuno. Pensó en si decirle sobre las pastillas o echárselas sin que se diera cuenta. Quería hacer la prueba. En un instante donde Francis dejó de prestarle atención, le echó el contenido de la capsula en su plato. Cuando Francis se giró para mirarlo y, cachándole en plena faena, lejos de alarmarse, le preguntó qué droga le quería dar.

-Yo no te quiero dar ninguna droga.

-En serio no me importa, pero quiero saber qué es.

Arthur le dijo el nombre del medicamento, sin otra opción.

-Ah, primera vez que lo oigo. Pero me parece que veinticinco miligramos es muy poco.

-Es para probar.

-Quiero cien. Las dosis potentes son de cien. Como mínimo.

-Que no, que esto es para probar.

-¡Que no me hará efecto! ¿Crees que es la primera vez que alguien lo intenta? Vamos, cien, y luego vemos si funciona.

Arthur acabó cumpliendo con el inesperado capricho. Le dio las otras dosis en las capsulas sin abrir. Francis comió primero y se tragó las pastillas de último. Arthur se ofreció a lavar los platos, como nunca lo hacía, fue lento y tardaron en quedar medianamente limpios. Cuando se volteó, Francis cabeceaba sobre la mesa.

-Vaya que hacen efecto rápido –dijo, colocándose a su lado. Le tomó el pulso, al menos seguía respirando. Lo llevó a cuestas hacia la habitación y lo dejó acostado en la cama.

Pensó en dar una vuelta o meterse en la piscina, en su lugar se sentó a su lado, estando atento a la evolución de Francis. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber cedido tan pronto, debió darle la primera dosis y preguntarle luego si ya era feliz. Nunca le preguntó a su madre si volvió a serlo, pero ella dejó los arranques histéricos, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. A media tarde Francis volvió en sí. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarle y besarle como si ellos estuvieran bien.

Salieron por el malecón pero volvieron pronto porque Francis había cabeceado varias veces, una de ellas en el barandal, estando a punto de caerse. Cuando se dieron cuenta, el único aterrado fue Arthur, porque Francis comenzó a reírse.

-Cariño –le dijo cuando regresaban a la casa, tomados de la mano-, si yo muero, ¿tú mueres conmigo?

-Te compraré una urna bonita –le gruñó, sin ganas para conversaciones tan tétricas.

-¿Siempre estarás a mi lado?

-Supongo.

-Entonces moriremos juntos.

-Si no queda de otra… -terminó por decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cenaron rápido y Francis volvió a tomarse cuatro pastillas, aclarando que entre más rápido lo hiciera más afecto harían en él. Arthur desconfiaba de ese supuesto, pero no había nada que hacerle. Quedó dormido de inmediato, y Arthur lamentó encontrarse solo en la casa.

Naturalmente retrasaron su ida. Prefería quedarse hasta que Francis volviera a ser el mismo o acaso otro Francis. Uno mejor, que quisiera vivir junto a él.

Arthur fue el primero en despertar. Le tomó el pulso a Francis y, como todo estaba en orden, salió de la casa para comprarse el desayuno. Dio un rodeo por la ciudad, paseó por la playa, pero su mente no se apartó de Francis en ningún momento. Al regresar, lo descubrió en la sala, vestido como si fuera a una gala, pero aquello no fue lo que le inquietó.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó, acercándosele.

-Pistolas. Las encontré debajo de la cama. ¿No es curioso? Hasta están cargadas.

-Vuélvelas a colocar en su sitio. No tienes derecho.

-Hagamos algo, por favor.

Francis se sentó frente a una de ellas y le señaló que se sentara donde había colocado la otra, para quedar cara a cara.

-¿Sabes lo romántico que es morir juntos? ¿O morir a manos del amado? Podemos hacer ambas cosas. Dispararemos a la vez.

-No seas ridículo. –Arthur le quitó el arma. No, de ningún modo cometería tal estupidez. Levantó a Francis, lo llevó hasta el sofá, averiguó si tendría fiebre. Estaba algo caliente, pero lo atribuyó a la temperatura del lugar, nada alarmante-. No vuelvas a pensar que estas cosas son divertidas. Si te aburres…

-Muere conmigo, de otro modo no tendría sentido –le volvió a pedir.

-No.

-¿No quieres matarme? Arthur, he sido terrible. Te he estado engañando con mi jefe. Tenías razón aquella vez.

Allí estaba la confesión anhelada, pero ahora carecía de impacto sobre él.

-Ya lo sé –dijo, con sequedad.

-¿Ya? ¿Y no harás nada?

-Estoy luchando por ti, por si no te has dado cuenta –le repuso, más frío y serio de lo que hubiera querido.

-Pero no sólo estuve con él. ¿Sabes que le gustaba a Andrew, tanto, que no me pude resistir?

-Estás mintiendo.

-Quedamos en que no te diríamos nada.

Arthur salió de la habitación, hacia el jardín. Necesitaba aire puro, libre de esa suciedad que emanaba Francis con cada confesión. De repente la posibilidad de ahogarlo se confundía con su amor.

-Soy detestable, te parezco horrible.

-Estás loco –le repuso y siguió andando hasta volver a salir de la casa. Casi echó a correr para alejarse de Francis.

Era una locura dejarlo solo, pero también quedarse allí, porque entre más siguiera confesándose o mintiendo, menos control tendría sobre sus impulsos. Cuando se enfadaba dejaba de ser un hombre racional, Francis sacaba su animalidad a patadas. Vagó sin rumbo por la ciudad, sin nada más que hacer que huirle a su realidad. ¿Cómo calmar a Francis? ¿Debía pedir ayuda? ¿Cómo calmarse él? Esa noche la pasó en un hotel barato, si acaso de dos estrellas, sin contestarle llamada alguna. Al día siguiente salió para seguir dando tumbos, queriendo olvidar el problema pero sabiendo que sería inevitable enfrentarlo pronto. Se les acababa el tiempo.

Esa noche dejó el hotel y volvió a casa. La encontró tan silenciosa, que pensó que Francis habría huido por fin. Se sirvió un vaso de ron, sorprendiéndose entonces al encontrarse con las pistolas en el mismo lugar en que las dejó la última vez. Francis no era feliz viviendo, ¿acaso matarlo no sería como un regalo para él? Arthur hubiera querido herirle, pero el sentimiento de amor le impedía tener la mente centrada en su venganza.

Se sentó frente a una de las pistolas, ¿por qué la había comprado, o más bien, guardado en ese lugar? Parecía un lugar pacífico, lejos de sus tormentas interiores. Dio otro sorbo a su bebida, queriendo romper todo en aquella casa y largarse de una vez a un sitio donde los problemas fueran más fáciles de llevar.

-¿Arthur? –dijo la voz de sus sufrimientos, entrando a la habitación-. Gracias al cielo, me tenías tan preocupado, ¿dónde estabas?

-Eso no es lo que importa aquí. Dime, Francis, ¿te hastía tanto la vida? No te me acerques.

En su lugar, le dijo que se sentara frente a él y tomara la pistola. Francis lo obedeció al instante. Tomó la pistola como si fuera un juguete nuevo y desconocido. Le apuntó en la cabeza, a la vez que Arthur lo imitaba.

-¿Has reflexionado sobre nuestro amor?

-No has respondido mi pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Te hastía tanto la vida?

Francis no le respondió de inmediato, le miró con aquellos ojos azules que jamás pensó llegar a amar tanto. Lo quería, cómo lo quería, y detestaba que no pudiera comprender la naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

-De verdad esto no vale la pena –le dijo Francis, sonriendo y bajando la pistola, perdiendo toda voluntad.

El disparo de Arthur, en cambio, careció de vacilaciones. La bala impactó en la cabeza, sin salir de ella. La sangre comenzó a mancharle la cara alfombra que le había encantado a su madre al comprarlo. Dejó la pistola a un lado y se acercó al cuerpo cuya vida ya no existía. Francis se había ido. Le tomó el pulso, le tocó el corazón, le acarició el cabello y el rostro sin tener valor para darle un último beso. Ni siquiera serviría llevarlo a una clínica.

Se limpió las manos, botó el contenido del vaso de ron en el fregadero y se preguntó, con la cabeza más fría que nunca, qué hacer ahora.

En Miami serían las diez de la noche cuando el celular de su padre sonó y atendió.

-¿Qué pasa, Arthur?

-Papá, he hecho una tontería. Ayúdame.

Terminada la llamada, volvió a la sala y se sentó lejos del cadáver, preguntándose si acabaría por volverse loco antes de la llegada de su familia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Y es todo! Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá, a las pocas lectoras sobrevivientes. Espero más adelante venirles con una historia más bonita, pero por ahora, qué ganas tenía de matar a alguno de los dos x3


End file.
